Quand la magie fait des miracles,ça peut faire mal
by Silmaril666
Summary: Cross over HPSDABuffy...oui oui,n'importe quoi c'est bien ça!Trois Serdaigles décident de jouer un tour à Malefoy mais le sort tourne mal et elles se retrouvent envoyées en Terre du Milieu avec tout un tas d'autres personnages qui n'ont rien à y faire!
1. Un imprévu au programme

Auteur : Eowyn, Chloé, Cécile 

Genre : Cross-over « Seigneur des Anneaux », « Harry Potter » et Buffy               Humour, action, romance

****

**QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES…CA PEUT FAIRE MAL** !

**_CHAPITRE I _**_: Un imprévu au programme___

       -Mais si !  J'te jure ! Y' en a pleins…on pourrait facilement nous venger de lui ! argumenta Léna.

-C'est même p  as la peine d'y penser ! répliqua Sadia. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux si jamais…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Erika en surgissant de derrière un pylône , j'ai manqué quelque chose pendant les vacances ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas profités de mon absence pour comploter contre moi !

-Il  ne se passe rien, s'empressa de conclure Sadia.

-Ouaih…c'est ça…j'te crois ! lui répondit aussitôt Erika.

-Viens, je vais te raconter, lui assura Léna en la conduisant vers sa chambre tandis que Sadia les suivait, après avoir jeté  un regard noir à Léna. Elles sortirent de la salle commune de Serdaigle et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Une fois arrivées, les trois jeunes filles s'assirent sur le lit et Léna commença son récit :

-Cette semaine, j'avais un exposé à faire pour le cours de divination et il me manquait des livres pour le terminer.. alors, j'ai demandé à Mme Trewlawney l'autorisation d'emprunter des manuscrits de « la zone interdite »…

-Oùlà ! J'te vois venir! interrompit Erika en riant.

-…et en cherchant, j'en ai trouvé un qui s'appelait « Réalisation des rêves et cauchemars »…

-Hou ! J'crois bien qu' ça sent l'embrouille ! continua Erika avec un grand sourire.

-…alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait…

-…nous venger de Malefoy ! termina Sadia avec agacement.

-Exact !

-Génial ! s'exclama Erika en bondissant du lit, on va pouvoir se venger de touts les  sales coups qu'il a pût nous faire depuis 6 ans !

-C'est pas possible ! s'écria Sadia en bondissant à son tour du lit. Erika ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-Pourquoi pas !

-Car ce n'est pas une solution !

-Oh ! La ferme Sadia ! lui rétorqua Léna.Ca fait plus de six ans que j'attends le moment où on aurait l'opportunité de nous venger de lui, alors ce n'est pas parce que tu es trop trouillarde pour le faire que nous on va s'en priver. Si tu es vraiment une Serdaigle et notre amie, fais-le ! Sinon, ce n'est même plus la peine de nous adresser la parole !

Sadia ne savait pas quoi répondre et Erika  ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Depuis quelque temps, Sadia était étrange et la tension habituelle entre ses deux meilleures amies avait décuplé. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pût arriver pendant les vacances pour que ses amies en soient arrivées là.

Sadia finit par reprendre la parole :

-OK. Mais il faut prendre des précautions. Si jamais il se rend compte de quelque chose, on aura à faire à lui…et à Parkinson.

Léna esquissa enfin un sourire :

-Bon. C'est parfait. On se retrouve dans une heure à la bibliothèque. Emportez des livres ou quelques affaires…il faut que les autres croient qu'on prépare un exposé ou je n'sait quoi.

Et sur ce, elles se séparèrent.

                                                                      ***************

    Sadia se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle devait à tout prix prendre l'air pour se remettre les idées en place.

Léna exagérait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui poser un ultimatum. 

La jeune fille arriva enfin à la porte et elle sentit l'air frais du printemps courir sur sa peau et faire flotter ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Elle traversa la cour tout en pensant à ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps. Elle souffrait. Elle avait un terrible secret qu'elle n'osait raconter, pas même à ses amies. Mais elle devait tout faire pour éviter de les perdre, car déjà, Léna ne la supportait plus. 

Sadia se dirigea vers le parc mais fut soudainement interrompue par une forme sombre et menaçante qui se dressait devant elle. Elle fut saisit au poignet par une main ferme et puissante et releva la tête. Elle sentit son ventre se noué et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent : C'était Malefoy.

                                                                         $$$$$$$$$$$$$$

      En sortant de la chambre, Léna se dirigea vers la salle de cours de Mme Radcliffe, le professeur d'Etudes de Runes.Elle se sentait bien et avait plus que jamais confiance en elle. Pour une fois, elle sentait les regards des garçons se posés sur elle et elle n'en était pas gênée. Elle avait détaché ses longs cheveux noirs  ondulés et s'était maquillée(comme à son habitude) de manière à faire ressortir ses étranges yeux violets. Elle était populaire parce qu'elle était belle, studieuse et marrante mais aussi, et surtout, (elle le savait) parce que sa famille était réputée : son père était médicomage et sa mère travaillait dans la célèbre société Nimbus, créateurs de balais volants. Elle avait la belle vie et adorait passer son temps à enfreindre le règlement du collège. Et aujourd'hui, son plus beau rêve allait sans doute se réaliser et elle  était satisfaite d'avoir convaincu Sadia de les suivre dans ce sale coups.

 Durant le cours, elle et ne pus s'empêcher de penser à leur projet, si bien que lorsqu'elle fut interrogée par le professeur, elle se mit à improviser en racontant des choses absurdes et fut envoyée à l'infirmerie. Elle eut beau expliquer à Mme Pomfresh qu'elle n'avait rien et qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, elle dût quand même avaler une horrible mixture au goût de- pensa-t-elle- jus de chaussettes de Serpentard.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle put enfin se libérer pour se diriger avec impatience vers les dortoirs des filles de Serdaigle pour récupérer le livre « interdit » qui attendait sagement cachés sous le matelas de son lit.

Elle souleva donc son matelas puis le relâcha brutalement en poussant un cri de stupéfaction : le livre avait disparu.

Une lueur de colère apparue dans ses yeux et elle murmura rageusement pour elle-même :

-Sadia…. avant de partir d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre de son amie.

                                                                            §§§§§§§§§§§§

        Erika quitta la chambre en dernière en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour réconcilier ses deux amies. Elle était très attachée à elles et ne voulait pas en perdre une.

Elle connaissait Léna depuis ses trois ans et elles avaient fait leurs premières « bêtises magiques » ensembles. Elles se connaissaient par cœur. 

Elles avaient rencontré Sadia en première année car elles partageaient la même chambre.

Avec Léna, Erika pouvait partager les risques et les délires, et avec Sadia, elle pouvait partager sa passion pour les moldus et le cinéma. Toutes les trois, elles formaient une équipe détonnante.

Mais maintenant, rien n'était plus pareil. Erika savait très bien qu'il y avait une sorte de compétition entre « Sad » et « Lén » mais à ce point…ça devenait inquiétant.

Cela dit, elle avait autre chose à faire et la perspective du mauvais tour à jouer à Malefoy était réjouissante.

Elle assista de bonne humeur, avec des Griffondors, au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques puis se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles de sa maison afin de se préparer pour le grand moment.

Dans l'escalier, elle percuta de plein fouet Léna, visiblement hors d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Erika.

-Le livre a disparu et je crois savoir où il est, répondit Léna avec rage.

Ses yeux étaient habités par des flammes de colère et détermination.

-Attends…tu crois quand même pas que c'est Sadia ?

-Si

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça…tu délire là !

-Non justement…elle est étrange et je pensais déjà depuis un certain temps qu' elle préparait ou cachait quelque chose…et je veux savoir…en avoir le cœur net.

-D'accord…mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur amie(Sadia a une chambre individuelle car elle est préfette) mais elles ne purent entrer car la porte était verrouillée. Léna empoigna sa baguette :

-Alohomora !       Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Une odeur noséeabonde les arrêta et elles virent, au milieu de la chambre, un cercle magique dans lequel gisait le manuscrit.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Erika. Elle est devenue aussi folle que toi ! Mais…pourquoi…quel rêve elle voulait réaliser !

-Aucune idée ! Mais on va vite le savoir, avec ce sort, répondit Léna en sortant à nouveau sa baguette et en la pointant vers le vieux grimoire : « Prior Incanto ! »         Et le livre s'ouvrit.

Les deux jeunes filles se penchèrent lentement pour regarder à quelle page il s'était ouvert. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux et échangèrent un regard effrayé.

-Oh…mmon..Ddddiieeuu ! parvint à articuler Erika, elle a osé ?Mais…

-Je crois que…Sadia a pété un plomb !Mais bon….visiblement, une fois que « l'ensorcelé » lui aura dit..ou fait ce qu'elle désire, il oubliera tout…enfin j'espère.

-Moi aussi ! Allez viens…il faut la retrouver pour éviter que ça tourne mal…prends le livre…

Erika commença à sourire et Léna, s'en rendant compte, l'interrogea :

-Quoi, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…enfin…. J'en reviens pas qu'elle est osée…elle… Mlle McLean…élève modèle…désobéir au règlement pour un mec…fait gaffe Léna ! Voilà une nouvelle rivale dans ce domaine…elle m'épate !

-Oh..ça va !répondit Léna avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix, il suffit qu'elle fasse une chose un peu osé et on dirait qu'elle a sauvé le Monde(elle commença à sourire à son tour)…cela dit …tu as raison…mon influence sur elle commence à agir !

                                                                    *******************

 Sadia fut d'abord parcourue par un frisson de peur, puis, réalisant que le sortilège avait peut-être fonctionné, elle prit le risque de regarder Malefoy dans les yeux. A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait aucune haine dans ce regard…mais du désir.

-Et bien McLean…on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?réussi à renvoyé Sadia(au cas où…)

-Tu le sais très bien, lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille d'une voix suave…suis-moi.

Et il la conduisit au-delà de la cour…vers la serre ! Sadia commençait à avoir un peu peur, mais sa crainte s'en alla rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Malefoy la plaquer contre le mur.

Ils étaient dans la serre…l'air était chaud et humide…et il n'y avait personne !

Elle sentit des lèvres chaudes se présser contre les siennes et, à son tour, elle prit l'initiative d'un autre baiser passionné.

Ca y était. Son rêve était en train de se réalisé.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues et interminables minutes, savourant les caresses de leurs langues et de leurs lèvres. Les mains de Drago parcouraient le corps de Sadia tandis que la jeune fille caressait la nuque et les cheveux blonds de son amant. Drago commença a détacher les liens de sa robe de sorcière et Sadia décida donc de faire de même avec lui. Sous sa robe, Sadia c'était mise sur son 31 pour l'occasion : elle portait un débardeur bleu assortit à ses yeux assez décolleté et un jean taille basse délavé plutôt aguichant. Elle ne portait pas la cravate réglementaire, ce que Drago n'avait d'abord pas remarqué, mais il en fut plutôt réjouit.

Quand à lui, il était vêtut d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une large chemise de soie blanche qui le rendait irrésistible aux yeux de sa partenaire ( nda : et aux nôtres aussi ! lol)

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il en avait tellement envie… qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se poser trop de questions ( et la seule qu'il se posa était comment détacher ce foutu soutien gorge ?!!!).

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis descendit lentement, en savourant l'odeur sucrée de la jeune Serdaigle qui était quand à elle aux anges ! Elle flottait loin, très loin, sur un petit nuage. Si seulement Erika et Léna la voyait… elles ne voudraient même pas le croire. 

Ses pensée défilaient à une telle vitesse qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle était désormais nue… nue contre le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis près d'un an. 

Drago la souleva soudainement et elle noua ses jambes autour de lui. D'un vif mouvement du bassin, il entra en elle. Ils sentirent tout deux un brutal plaisir les envahir et ils se resserrèrent encore. Il n'y avait peut-être pas de véritable amour (pas du coté de Drago en tout cas), mais c'était, après tout, le souhait de Sadia, et elle voulait croire, ne serais-ce qu'un instant que ses sentiment étaient réciproques.

La chaleur de la serre et le plaisir intense les faisaient transpirer et le rythme de leur respiration s'accélérait. Leurs deux corps se contorsionnaient dans des étreintes passionnées parfois douces, parfois brutales, mais dont ils se délectaient à chaque seconde. L'orgasme vint bientôt les consumer au même instant, et ils glissèrent tout les deux sur le sol, exténués. 

Ils s'allongèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, la tête de Sadia posée sur le torse musclé de Drago, qui caressait les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille.

- Je n'oublierais jamais ce moment, souffla-t-elle.

- Moi non plus, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle répondit alors pour elle-même :

- N'en soit pas si sur….

                                                               §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

      Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Léna et Erika remuaient ciel et terre pour retrouver leur amie quand elles décidèrent enfin de chercher dehors.

C'est justement à la porte qu'elles trouvèrent celle-ci, visiblement paisible et tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Vous en faites une tête !

-Oh rien…répondit Léna avec agacement, ça fait seulement 30 minutes qu'on te cherche après avoir découvert que tu voulais ensorceler un mec avec un livre interdit !

-Oh ! Ca va ! Calme-toi ! ,lui répondit Sadia, d'abord c'est TON livre interdit et puis quand c'est toi ça te dérange pas tant que ça….c'est pas toi qui voulais que je me décoince ? Que j'obéisse à mes envies ? Et bien ça y est !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…mais ce n'est pas une raison…tu es inconsciente…si jamais il s'en rend compte ?

-Et toi avec ta punition pour Malefoy, tu crois p't'être que c'est mieux ? De toute façon j'ai dû mal m'y prendre car le sortilège n'a pas fonctionné.

-Oh…bon..Alors ?interrogea Léna, on continue ce qu'on avait commence?

Erika, qui n'avait pas intervenue durant la discussion, intensifia son sourire déjà très large et répondit :

-Moi j'suis prête ! Fonçons à la bibliothèque !

Léna partit en tête tandis que sadia et Erika marchaient cote à cote. 

-Alors…c'était bien ? interrogea Erika avec un regard emplis de curiosité et d'excitation.

-De quoi ? répondit innocemment Sadia.

-Arrête..te fous pas de moi…j'te connais et je sais très bien que tu ne rate jamais un sort. Alleeeez ! Dis-moi !

-D'accord…mais ne dis rien à l'autre…( Sadia pris alors un sourire malicieux)...c'était…épatant !

****


	2. On aurait mieux fait de se taire

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic avec mes deux meilleures amies, Cécile et Chloé, alors je voulais leur rendre hommage, étant donné qu'elles me donnent des idées pour la suite. En fait, au départ, on voulait écrire une fic toutes les trois en commençant d'abord par écrire chacune sa propre version de l'histoire. Vous avez maintenant la mienne, et peut-être que vous aurez les leurs.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Encore merci pour vos encouragements.

Résumé : Trois jeunes élèves de Poudlard, Léna, Erika et Sadia, veulent jouer un mauvais tour à Malefoy car elles ont trouvé un livre magique. Mais Sadia est amoureuse de Drago. 

**Disclaimer**** : l**a plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…..sauf Sadia, Erika et Léna.**__**

**__**

QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES …CA PEUT FAIRE MAL !

**_CHAPITRE II :_****_ « On aurait mieux fait de se taire_****_ ! »_**

    Sadia marchait lentement vers la bibliothèque en repensant aux précédents et futurs évènements. Si elle avait agi ainsi avec Malefoy, c'était plus par désespoir que par folie. Sadia était tellement passionnée par ses études qu'elle sous-estimait son pouvoir de séduction. D'accord, elle n'était pas la plus belle fille de Poudlard et à coté de ses deux amies, elle passait inaperçue. Elle passait pour (et était) l'intello de la bande et la petite fille sage devenue préfette, et habituellement, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Mais pas cette fois. Elle voulait que Malefoy l'aime pour de vrai. Pour elle. Pour son intelligence et pour son physique. C'était justement à cause de ce dernier critère qu'elle avait fait « ça ». Pourtant, elle avait de très jolis yeux bleus clairs, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui arrivaient à la taille, elle était grande et mince, avec une peau un peu nacrée, un nez fin…Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas les mettre en valeur. Elle ne se maquillait pas, restait la plupart du temps en uniforme et surtout, ne souriait  presque jamais, sauf en présence de ses deux amies. Peu de garçons avaient osé tenter de franchir cette barrière qu'elle plaçait

 entre elle et les autres. Certains n'avaient pas regretter mais d'autres…s'y était cassé les dents !

C'était tout cela, Sadia McLean, sérieuse et fragile, responsable et marrante, froide et chaleureuse. Toutes ces caractéristiques l'empêchaient se se livrer.

Mais maintenant, elle avait un autre problème sur les bras. Une voix la fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Sadia se retourna et vit une petite brune aux cheveux bouclés jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux bleus-verts. C'était Erika, Erika Standall, sa meilleure amie, visiblement de bonne humeur.

- Alors, tu traînes ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sadia lui rendit son sourire et répondit avec un regard malicieux que seules Léna et Erika connaissaient :

- Oui…je savoure ce moment, mais j'ai quand même hâte d'y être.

- Moi aussi.

Après un long silence, elles éclatèrent de rire puis Erika risqua une question gênante :

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

Le sourire de Sadia s'effaça aussitôt et elle s'arrêta

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme ça…distante…silencieuse…tu n'es plus comme avant. Je ne comprends plus. C'est parce que tu es amoureuse ? C'est ça ?

Sadia baissa la tête.

- J'ai essayé de lutter mais rien à faire.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Un peu plus d'un an.

- Ca fait plus d'un an que tu me caches ça ? J'aurais pus…je sais pas..t'aider !Mais…c'est qui ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Le mec que tu aimes et que tu as envoûté !

- J'peux pas te le dire.

- Oh allez…je suis ta meilleure amie…j'le dirais à personne… alleez !

- Non, n'insiste pas !

- Bon, comme tu veux, mais dis-moi…c'est un bon coup ?

Sadia la regarda de son air malicieux et répondit : « Tu n'imagines même pas »

                                              ***********************                            

        Il était environ 16h quand Léna arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Sadia et Erika l'attendaient, visiblement en grande conversation, car elles riaient à en perdre leur souffle. Sur la table, de nombreux objets étaient empilés : des livres, sans doute « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » a en juger  sur l'épaisseur des bouquins, et des vidéos, qui, comme d'habitudes, devaient portés le titre de la série moldue préférée de ses deux amies : « Buffy contre les Vampires »…

Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de ses deux amies, elles se turent puis Sadia demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Vous êtes en retard mlle !

-Une magicienne n'est jamais en retard, Sadia McLean, ni en avance d'ailleurs. Elle arrive précisément à l'heure prévue.

Après un long regard, elles éclatèrent toutes trois de rire. Cette allusion à un dialogue du SEIGNEUR…. Le film avait visiblement détendu l'atmosphère et Léna s'installa donc à la table en souriant.

-Non…sérieusement j'étais coincé par Lily La Crasse qui voulait à tout prix que je lui arrange un coup avec Max Bickley.

-Avec Max Le Boutonneux ? demanda Sadia en réprimant un fou rire.

-Ouaih ! Moi aussi j'ai eu envie de rire, surtout quand je lui ai demandé à lui et qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais sortir avec elles tant …qu'elle aurait autant de boutons !

-Il est pas gêné celui là ! s'exclama Erika indignée, il a pas vu sa gueule !

Elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire puis Léna reprit :

-Enfin bon…j'ai réussi à me libérer alors maintenant…trouvons notre vilain tour à jouer à Malefoy.

-On a un peu réfléchit, commença Erika, et on a pensé à différentes choses : coloration de cheveux, excroissances anormales, boutons, crises d'éternuements, amnésie, transformations en certaines sortes d'animaux…

-…brusque envie de danser en caleçon dans la grande Salle ! termina Sadia en riant.

Elles rirent toutes trois puis Léna repris la parole :

-Tout ça ma l'air très intéressant et j'ai moi aussi eu une idée : on pourrait le téléporter dans un monde de notre invention…qu'on aurait spécialement concocté pour lui.

Sadia et Erika se regardèrent puis un sourire machiavélique  se dessina sur leurs lèvres :

-Je trouve ça… 

-…excellent !

-épatant !

-OK ! reprit Léna, maintenant, il faut inventer le monde magique où notre Malfouine préférée va atterrir.

                                                       ********************

  Cela faisait une heure qu'elles débattaient pour inventer un monde « parfait » pour Mr Malfoy et elles en étaient arrivées à un résultat étonnant :

**« Dans ce monde, nommé Terre du Milieu, vivent de nombreuses créatures étranges, tels que les elfes, les nains, les hobbits, mais aussi d'autres créatures plus effrayantes et dangereuses tels que les orcs, les wargs, les gobelins et les araignées géantes.**

**Dans ce monde, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a formé une alliance avec Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui tente de récupérer son arme absolue : l'Anneau Unique.**

**Malheureusement pour lui, c'est un hobbit qui détient cet anneau : Frodon Sacquet.**

**Alors, que la guerre de l'anneau est sur le point de s'achever sur une défaite de Sauron,, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom invoque les puissances supérieures du mal afin d'appeler en renfort les démons d'outre tombes de la bouche de l'enfer : les vampires. Ceci sans compter sur la présence de Buffy, l'élue, la Tueuse de Vampire. La Tueuse et son équipe sont chargés de venir en aide aux forces blanches, de s'allier contre l'ennemi. La guerre pour la survie du Monde commence. »**

-Et ben avec ça, notre Serpentard Adoré va avoir de belles vacances ! s'exclama Erika.

-C'est bien dit, aquiesça Sadia. Mais vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu dur ?

-Tu vas pas recommencer ! s'empressa de répondre Léna.

-Non non !..Mais c'est juste que…imagine qu'il meurt…

Un lourd silence s'installa  puis Léna le brisa enfin :

-C'est vrai que c'est un risque qu'il ne faut pas courir…après tout…il ne mérite pas de mourir.

-Tu as raison, continua Erika. Il faut trouver un sort de protection pour le protéger.

-Je pense qu'il doit y en avoir un dans le livre, affirma Léna.

Elles se regardèrent un moment, puis Léna se leva :

-Je pense qu'on est prêtes pour le plan. On a qu'a se retrouver dans la chambre de Sadia ce soir vers minuit…j'apporterais les ingrédients nécessaires.

-OK ! Ce soir, minuit !

Et sur ce, elles se séparèrent.

                                                         $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

   Sadia et Erika attendaient toutes les deux dans la chambre quand Léna entra dans la chambre emmitouflée dans son manteau, un gros sac sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Erika en réprima un fou rire. Tu pars pour un pèlerinage au Groenland ?

- Ahah ! Très drôle ! J'ai juste relu la formule et dedans ils conseillent d'être à l'extérieur pour la formule.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sadia.

- Aucune idée mais vaut mieux suivre leurs conseils.

- D'accord je veux bien mais…on va se faire choper par Rusard ! fit remarquer Erika.

- On a qu'a utiliser les passages secrets des préfets, suggéra Léna. Tu veux bien Sadia ?

Celle-ci parut hésiter un instant puis approuva l'idée de son amie. Après q'Erika et Sadia aient enfilés leurs manteaux elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers le mur.Sadia sortit sa baguette et l'agita en chuchotant : « Connichonaahh ! »

Ses deux amies éclatèrent de rire en entendant la fameuse réplique de Taxi 2 et Erika s'exclama :

- T'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

Sadia poussa un soupir et entra la première dans le tunnel, visiblement vexée. Erika et Léna se regardèrent avec un sourire et entrèrent à leur tour dans le tunnel.

Elles marchèrent longtemps, traversant successivement la salle de réunion des préfets, la salle de bain des préfets et la salle de repos des préfets. Elles arrivèrent enfin à la sortie et se retrouvèrent en face du chemin menant au terrain de Quiddich. Elles se dirigèrent jusqu'au centre de celui-ci et Léna posa son sac sur le sol. Elle sortit le livre et tendit un pot à Sadia.

- Il faut dessiner un grand cercle avec la poudre de mandragore, ensuite il faut s'asseoir dedans autour d'une coupelle.

Elles s'assirent à l'intérieur du cercle tracé par Sadia et Léna plaça une assiette creuse au milieu.

- Ensuite, il faut préparer la potion en versant tous les ingrédients en même temps. Tiens Erika. Tu verseras la bile d'iguane et la bouillie de sangsue.

Erika réprima une grimace de dégoût en prenant les petites fioles que son amie lui tendait.

- Tiens Sadia, verse la poudre de cheminette et le sang de couleuvre et moi je verserais l'essence de lilas  et l'encre magique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire avec ça au juste ?interrogea Sadia en redoutant la réponse.S'il faut la boire, compte pas sur moi !

- T'inquiète pas ! Allez y. A trois, on verse. Prêt ? Un…deux…trois !

Un brusque éclair jaillit et la « bouillie », comme la surnommait Erika, prit une appétissante couleur verdâtre.

Léna reprit son explication :

- J'ai rapidement recopié le texte trois fois car il faut le lire en même temps puis le brûler en répétant « Mirando, Transporto ». Il faut également écrire sur un morceau de parchemin les noms de ceux que l'on veut téléporter et le placer dans la coupelle remplie par la potion. Si la formule fonctionne, il s'enflammera. Compris ?

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et prirent chacune un parchemin et un briquet.

- Prêtes ? interrogea Léna.

- Attends ! interrompit Erika avec un étrange sourire. Pourquoi on ne ferait pas profiter d'autres personnes de ces vacances gratuites ?

- Comme qui ?

- Je sais pas moi…mais j'avoue que « Mr Potter le parfait » mériterait bien un petit séjour avec Malefoy…Granger aussi…et Rogue…et..

- Eh mollo ! l'interrompit Sadia. Autant envoyer tout Poudlard ! Je suis d'accord pour Potter et Rogue mais pas Hermione ! Elle est sympa ! Par contre, Weasley…brrrr !

- Stop les filles ! intervint Léna. Pour vous faire plaisir à toutes les deux, voici la liste de nos invités :

Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Severus Rogue, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ca vous va?

- Au poil ! répondit joyeusement Erika.

- On a plus qu'à commencer.

Elles se mirent en place, Léna plaça la liste des « invités » ainsi que la description du monde au centre de l'assiette et elles commencèrent enfin à réciter en cœur la formule :

« Penna miriel o menel aglar

Paladiriel lorie lantrar

Galadremin ennorah véli 

Galaciryo banya simani

Beraman albaron sila Furimen enorie sila 

I'lir en el luitha uren

I'lu siriar henion en el

Alantië

Namarië »

Le contenu de la coupelle s'enflamma et les trois sorcières mirent feu à leur tour aux textes tout en chuchotant « Mirando, Transporto »

Un éclair surpuissant détonna et la coupelle explosa.

Une épaisse fumée se propagea alors autour d'elles, les empêchant de voir et de respirer correctement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la fumée commença à se dissiper et l'on entendit la voix de Sadia, enrouée par la fumée :

- Les filles ? Vous êtes encore là

Deux voix se firent entendre :''Ouaih''

Sadia se leva, à la recherche  de ses amies. Aveuglée par la fumée encore épaisse, elle percuta Erika de plein fouet. Serrée l'une contre l'autre pour ne pas se perdre, elles partirent à la recherche de Léna  et ne tardèrent pas à la trouver.

Elle était assise sur le sol et regardait le gouffre qui s'étendait devant elles.

- Léna ?

- Dîtes- moi…depuis quand il y a une armée et une Porte Noire à Poudlard ?


	3. bienvenue en enfer

**Disclaimer** :Ces personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien et Joss Wendon.

**Résumé** :Trois élèves de Poudlard, Erika, Sadia et Léna, on décidées de se venger de Malefoy en l'en voyant dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux.  Seulement, dans ce monde, Voldemort a pactisé avec Sauron et a appelé en renforts les vampires de la bouche de l' enfer. Mais Buffy arrive à la rescousse…

**Genre** : Crossover (SDA, HP et Buffy)/Action/Humour/Romance

****

**QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES…CA PEUT FAIRE MAL !**

CHAPITRE III : Bienvenues en Enfer

(- Dîtes…depuis quand il y a une armée et une Porte Noire à Poudlard ?)

    Erika et Sadia ne comprirent d'abord pas ce que Léna disait jusqu'à ce qu'elles regardent à leur tour dans le gouffre devant elles. Elles se trouvaient au sommet d'une falaise de pierres grises et froides et devant, se dressait une immense porte noire en acier visiblement très épais.

Une armée, menée par un cavalier vêtu d'une armure or et argent, se dirigeait vers cette porte.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Sadia. Nous sommes devant la Porte Noire du Mordor ?!

Léna se leva enfin et se retourna vers ses deux amies. Elle avait sans doute pleuré mais ne voulait pas que ça se voit. Sadia la regarda d'un regard emplit de crainte et de colère. Dans un excès de désespoir, elle agrippa Léna et la secoua, les larmes aux yeux, en lui répétant :

Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? Où on est ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute…avec tes idées de vengeance……jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre au sol en pleurant. Léna n'avait pas bronchée mais semblait avoir un sentiment de culpabilité. Erika avait assisté à la scène mais elle n'avait pas osé bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle voulut s'approcher de ses amies pour les réconforter mais aperçut des silhouettes sombres qui approchaient. La fumée était encore présente mais beaucoup moins épaisse qu'auparavant. Il y avait quatre silhouettes différentes. Les trois premières étaient très proches et leur identité ne tarda pas à être dévoilé. Sadia et Léna venaient à peine de reprendre leurs esprits quand Erika leur fit signe en désignant les inconnus qui sortaient de l'ombre en toussant et en se frottant les yeux.

Il s'agissait bien sûr de Potter, Granger et Weasley. Ce fut Ron qui les vit en premier.

- Oh mince ! Vous êtes là vous aussi ? Où on est ?

- J'en sais rien, répondit Sadia en bégayant.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? fit Ron avec une grimace de dégoût en désignant les robes de nos héroïnes, couvertes de potion magique. Vous êtes tombées dans de la bouse de dragon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis se dirigea d'un pas menaçant vers Léna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocente. Ce n'est pas de la saleté. C'est sans doute de la potion. Quelle était ta superbe idée cette fois ? Sécher les cours ?

Léna ne répondit rien et Hermione se tourna vers Sadia. Elle allait lui faire la morale mais la quatrième silhouette, qui n'était autre que Rogue. Il s'approchait à grand pas et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Harry.

- Potter ! Dans quelle pétrin vous nous avez encore fourré !

- Eh ! Mais je n'ai rien fait Monsieur ! Cette fois, c'est pas moi !

- Et bien c'est qui ?

- ….

- Miss Granger ?

- …C'est elle monsieur, dit-elle en désignant Léna.(nda :quelle balance celle-là !)

Rogue fusilla Léna du regard et s'approcha vers elle d'un air menaçant :

- Miss Janson…est-ce donc vrai ?

Devant la terreur qui se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il respira un grand coup et reprit :

- Bon…gardons notre calme. Visiblement, personne ne sait ce qui c'est passé…mis à part cette jeune fille.

Erika s'approcha timidement en levant la main, suivie par Sadia.

- Euh…s'cusez m'sieur. En fait…on…on étaient toutes les trois.

Rogue les regarda d'un air exaspéré et se retourna. Pour passer sa colère, il shoota dans un MTVNI (note de l'auteur et du co-auteur n°1_Chloé_ : Motte de Terre Volante Non Identifiée) que Ron évita de justesse. Il se retourna et continua :

- Bon …ce n'est pas la peine de vous passer un savon pour le moment car je pense que nous avons assez de problèmes pour l' instant. Mais sachez que si je rentre à Poudlard avec vous, ne compta pas sur moi pour me jeter un sort d'amnésie.( Après un silence il reprit) Tout d'abord, vous devez me dire comment nous sommes tous arrivés là.

Les trois Serdaigles se regardèrent mais aucune n'osait commencer. Rogue insista :

- Il faut bien que l'une d'entre vous ouvre la bouche…laquelle ?

Erika et Sadia désignèrent au même instant Léna. Elle les regarda d'un air… :si ses yeux étaient des baguettes magiques, elles auraient été pétrifiées à la seconde même. Léna soupira et commença son récit :

- Nous voulions jouer un tour à quelqu'un et je suis tombée par hasard sur un livre. Dedans, il y avait beaucoup de formules étrangères et en traduisant l'elfique, j'en ai trouvé une de téléportation dans un monde fictif.

- Génial, soupira Ron.

- D'accord Mlle Janson, mais…pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Eh bien en fait…on a rajouté quelques noms au dernier moment et …

Léna venait de s'interrompre car dans le vacarme produit par l'armée, un bruit avait attiré son attention. On entendait la voix d'un soldat qui appelait du renfort :

- Venez voir…nous avons trouvé deux jeunes gens…un garçon et une fille…ils sont étranges…

En entendant ces mots, Sadia s'exclama :

- Au mon Dieu ! Drago !

Personne n'avait fait attention au brusque emploie du prénom de Malefoy mais Rogue devint livide à l'annonce de ce prénom :

- Bon sang…vous n'avez pas osé ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous vouliez vous venger de Drago Malefoy ? Je jure sur ma vie qu'à notre retour à Poudlard, votre punition sera exemplaire.

Aucune ne répondit. Harry brisa le silence en demandant :

- Mais qui est la fille ?

- Oh merde ! s'exclama discrètement Erika ( puis d'une petite voix) Pansy Parkinson.

Cette fois-ci, Rogue shoota dans un pauvre ABVNI (nda et co-a : Animal Battu Volant Non Identifié) qui envoya Léna au tapis.

                                                           *************************

- Seigneur Aragorn ? interpella respectueusement un soldat. Nous avons trouvé deux personnes étranges et suspectes. Nous attendons vos directives.

Le Roi se retourna vers le soldat et le regarda de ses yeux bleus avec un air surprit.

- Amenez-les moi

Et sur ce, on conduisit Drago et Pansy, innanimés, devant lui. Le Roi ordonna alors :

- Attachez-les et emmenez-les à Legolas, à l'arrière des troupes. Dîtes-lui de les surveiller. Nous nous occuperons d'eux à notre retour à Minas Tirith.

Le soldat s'inclina respectueusement et se dirigea vers l'arrière des troupes, suivit par deux hommes qui portaient les prisonniers.

Le Roi tira sur les brides d'Arod, son cheval et s'avança un peu plus de la Porte Noire. Il sortit son épée et la brandit en criant :

- Nous demandons l'ouverture de cette porte pour le Royaume du Gondor. Nous avons des propositions à faire au Seigneur de Mordor.

Après un silence de mort, la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant . A la vue de ce qui se trouvait derrière, la plupart des soldats reculèrent, mais le Roi ne bougea pas.

Devant eux se trouvait Sauron, vêtu de sa légendaire armure. Il se tenait fier et droit.

Mais ce à quoi personne ne s 'attendait, c'était la présence d'une forme obscure à ses côtés. Elle était grande et encapuchonnée dans une grand cape. Elle dégageait une force maléfique prodigieuse qui faisait frissonner toute l'armée.

Le Roi brisa le silence :

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, décendant d'Isildur et Roi du Royaume de Gondor. La guerre est terminée. Cessez l'offensive et nous vous laisserons gouverner votre Royaume, à conditions que vous n'en sortiez pas. Saisissez cette opportunité ou…

Il s'arrêta car le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait, d'un rire à vous glacer le sang. Il répondit de sa voix glaciale 

- La guerre ? Terminée ? Pas encore. Vous avez gagnés la dernière bataille mais je suis encore là. La dernière bataille pour la destruction du Monde est sur le point de commencer. Je ne capitulerais jamais. Mais sachez désormais, que vous ne vous battez plus contre un seul Royaume. Vous allez affrontés le Royaume de Mordor associé à la bouche de l'enfer ( il désigna la créature qui était à ses côtés) A l'aube prochaine, nous attaquerons le Gondor. Soyez prêts pour votre déchéance.

Alors que la porte se refermait, le Roi Aragorn répondit : « Nous serons prêts pour la vôtre »

Et sur ce, ils firent demi-tour et l'armée repartit pour Minas Tirith, avec de nouvelles questions à résoudre.

                                                          *    *    *    *    *    *    *

    Léna reprit connaissance au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se releva et vit ses amies, ainsi que Rogue et le trio, allongés derrière les rochers. Elle s'installa à côté d'Erika et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

- Eh bien…ils ont trouvé Pansy et Drago et les ont amenés devant le Roi Aragorn !

- Le Roi Aragorn ?…la vache…on a vraiment attérit dans le monde qu'on a inventé  alors ?

- Je crois bien que oui. Enfin…comme ils étaient inconscients, il les a envoyés à Legolas et puis…regarde.

Le Roi demandait l'ouverture de la porte. Celle- ci s'ouvrit et tous nos héros (nda :à l'avenir, quand je dit « nos héros », je veux parler de HP, Ron, Hermione, Rogue, Léna, Erika et Sadia. OK ?) eurent un choc en voyant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aux côtés d'un grand et menaçant cavalier.

- Et merde ! souffla Léna.

Harry sentit une intense brûlure au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il s'agissait bien de Voldemort. Rogue ferma les yeux un instant. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés.

Ils assistèrent à la scène et, dès que la porte fut fermée, Rogue continua :

- J'ai promis que je garderais mon calme, je ne dirais donc rien…mais sachez que …vous aurez de sérieux problèmes. De toute façon, vous n'avez plus le livre, n'est-ce pas ?( Léna répondit d'un signe de tête négatif) Il va donc falloir en trouver un autre. Mais avant, il faut libérer Miss Parkinson et Mr Malefoy.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent d'accord pour suivre l'armée, protégés par un sort d'invisibilité.

Ils suivirent donc les troupes du Roi. Elles avançaient très vite et nos héros avaient du mal à suivre.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron trébucha sur une pierre et dû faire le chemin…sur le dos d'Harry.

Après plus de trois heures de course effrénée, ils arrivèrent à Minas Tirith. Nos trois héroïnes étaient émerveillées de voir en vrai la cité. Ils suivirent l'armée puis, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, ils suivirent le Roi et les prisonniers qui prenaient la même direction. Ils avançaient, toujours planqués sous le sort d'invisibilité, quand une forme blanche leur barra le chemin et leur dit :

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ?

                                                         #     #     #     #     #     #

     Un grand vieillard vêtu de blanc se tenait devant eux.

- Gandalf ? demanda Sadia en souriant bêtement, avant de s'évanouir aux pieds du vieillard. Celui-ci sourit et Léna s'agenouilla pour réanimer son amie en lui donnant de grandes gifles. Sadia se réveilla instantanément et lui retint la main :

- Ca va pas ? T'es folle ? J'suis réveillée !

Elle leva les yeux vers le magicien ( car c'était bien Gandalf) et retomba aussitôt dans le cirage. Léna la secoua violemment mais Erika l'interrompit :

- Arrête ! Tu vas lui bousiller le cerveau…déjà qu'il a prit un coup pendant le voyage !

Gandalf sourit et leur dit :

- Veuillez me suivre mais avant…vous devez annulez votre sort d'invisibilité.

Hermione qui, comme ses amies et le professeur, ne comprenait rien, obéit à contre-cœur. Gandalf ouvrit la Grande Porte qui fermait une magnifique salle au bout de laquelle se trouvait un trône en marbre où siégeait le Roi Aragorn.

Déjà, Drago et Pansy se trouvaient devant lui. En voyant arriver Potter et ses acolytes, Drago voulut se jeter sur lui mais Gimli le tenait fermement. Il murmura simplement :

- Tu me le paieras Potter.

- J'aimerais beaucoup être à l'origine de cette merveilleuse idée…mais cette fois ce n'est pas moi…c'est une fabuleuse idée de Serdaigles, lui répondit discrètement Harry en désignant Léna et co.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils de son fameux air dédaigneux mais lorsqu'il vit le corps inanimé de Sadia, son regard s'adoucit (nda :Désolé, je veux à tout prix faire une histoire d'amour !) et il détourna les yeux en se demandant pourquoi son ventre s'était noué en voyant Sadia.

Pendant plus d'une heure, le Roi les interrogea et apprit le plus important de l'histoire. Il ne les avait d'abord pas crût mais Gandalf intervint, certifiant qu'il croyait ce que racontaient les prisonniers.

Aragorn en conclua donc ces voyageurs étaient innocents et il fit donc libérer Drago et Pansy. Le Roi leur proposa donc de s'installer au palais afin de les aider à repartir au plus vite dans leur Monde.

Aragorn allait se retirer quand un éclair surpuissant jaillit derrière la Grande Porte en un grandement sourd. On entendit alors  les gardes qui criaient « Halte ! », puis « Aïe ! ». Un bruit de combat s'éleva puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Une jeune femme, petite et svelte, s'approchait à grands pas, suivie d'un jeune homme brun et d'un grand blond plutôt musclé. Des gardes, amusés par cette vision peu effrayante, voulurent s'emparer de la jeune blonde mais celle-ci leur décocha un crochet du droit chacun, qui ne leur laissèrent plus assez de dents pour continuer de se moquer.

Elle s'approcha du Roi et déclara, d'un ton tout à fait assuré :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Buffy. Buffy Summers. Et voici Spike et Alex. Nous avons été envoyés ici afin de vous aider à combattre les Forces de l'Enfer.


	4. Finalement, l'enfer c'est pas si mal!

Ca y est ! J'ai enfin terminer le chapitre IV .  J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer** :Ces personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien et Joss Wendon.

**Résumé** :Trois élèves de Poudlard, Erika, Sadia et Léna, on décidées de se venger de Malefoy en l'en voyant dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux.  Seulement, dans ce monde, Voldemort a pactisé avec Sauron et a appelé en renforts les vampires de la bouche de l' enfer. Mais Buffy arrive à la rescousse…Mais biensûr, des liens vont se former entre certaines personnes

**Genre** : Crossover (SDA, HP et Buffy)/Action/Humour/Romance                               **PS** Donnez-moi votre avis !

PS .Je dédicace ce ps à tous les élèves de 3°5 du collège St-Exupéry de Bourges( et surtout Aurélie Doudoune, Aurélie Boon , la 3° Aurélie, Caro, Thomas, JB, Sophie, Flo, Edouard, Sibel…etc…) 

, aux rewievers (ça existe comme mot ?)(Clochette, Bloomette, Keina, Flo et Erika) merci

**QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES…CA PEUT FAIRE MAL !**

**CHAPITRE IV : Finalement, l'Enfer, c'est pas si mal**!

(- Salut ! Je m'appelle Buffy. Buffy Summers. Et voici Spike et Alex. Nous avons été envoyés ici afin de vous aider à combattre les Forces de l'Enfer.)

    La jeune fille regardait le Roi avec détermination. Celui-ci la regardait, étonné, puis répondit en riant :

- Je vous en prit Mademoiselle, faites-nous le plaisir d'enter…Maintenant que vous avez fait votre entrée, en beauté je dois avouer, veuillez vous présenter clairement.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et répondit :

- Je m'appelle Buffy Summers. Je viens d'un Monde où les vampires sont nos ennemis. J'ai été élue pour les combattre. Je suis La Tueuse. ( A ces mots, certains soldats rirent, mais elle n'en tint pas comptes) Voici Spike ( dit-elle en désignant le grand blond qui se tenait derrière elle et qui se lissait les cheveux), c'est un vampire qui a rejoint notre camp. Et voici Alex (elle désignait le brun derrière elle, qui regardait autour de lui en se curant le nez), c'est un ami qui est là pour… au fait, pourquoi t 'es là ?

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air peiné et répondit d'une voix exaspérée :

- Pour te soutenir !?

Le Roi les regardait d'un œil amusé et dit :

- Si vous n'aviez pas réduit quelques hommes en bouillie, je vous aurais expulsé du palais sur-le-champ. Mais compte tenu  de ce que nous ont raconté ces jeunes gens ( il désignait nos héros), je vais devoir vous croire. C'est pour cela que vous resterez tous ici ce soir. Nous parlerons de tout au repas. ( Il se leva et tout le monde s'inclina) Namarïe.

Le Roi se retira et des serviteurs s'approchèrent pour les conduirent aux étages. Erika n'arrivait plus à bouger. Dès qu'elle avait reconnu Spike, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Réalisant qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte, elle se ressaisit et engagea la conversation avec lui : 

- …Euh…excuse-moi…excusez-moi…tu…euh…vous…pourriez pas m'aider…ma copine c'est évanouie…enfin…tu…euh…vous avez l'air assez costaud…parce que moi…enfin…je…enfin…mon amie est un peu lourde…. non, elle est pas grosse, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…enfin…

- C'est bon, je vais ma monter à l'étage, lui dit-il en souriant, à conditions que tu m'explique ce qui se passe parce que là…. j'suis complètement largué !

- OK !

Le vampire se retourna, attrapa Sadia comme un sac de pomme de terre et la mis par-dessus son épaule, avant de suivre les serviteurs. Erika le suivit, toujours sous le choc, après avoir vu le clin d'œil amusé que Léna lui avait adressé, avant que Légolas ne s'approche d'elle. Il lui dit :

- Si vous voulez, demain, nous pourrons aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher une contre-formule ? C'est comme ça que l'on dit dans votre langue ? ( Léna acquiesça timidement). D'ailleurs, si vous voulez, je donne des leçons de combat demain alors…

Léna était complètement absorbée par la voix mélodieuse de l'elfe et répondit :

- OK !

 Il l'a regarda, intrigué.

- OK ? Que veut dire ce mot ? Je ne le connais pas.

- Oh ! Excusez-moi ! Ca veut dire d'accord en américain

- Américain ?

Léna éclata de rire et dit « Je vous expliquerais », avant de suivre les autres.

                                                         *       *       *       *       * 

    Chacun avait découvert sa chambre et en avait profité  pour se reposer et se rafraîchir un peu. Des vêtements leur avaient été proposés mais Buffy et son équipe avait tout prévu. Malgré tout, Léna et Sadia avaient opté pour des robes de soie magnifiques, blanche pour Léna et bleue clair pour Sadia, prêtées par la Dame Arwen. Quant aux hommes, hormis Alex et Spike, ils avaient revêtu des vêtements prêtés par le roi, Légolas, ou même par Gimli, Merry et Pippin (classes les fringues, non ? !).

L'heure du repas arriva et là, de nombreuses étincelles se produisirent entre certaines personnes (et oui !). Tout d'abord entre Spike et Erika. Celle-ci portait les fringues de Buffy, qui lui allaient à merveille et que Spike, vu sa tête lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, appréciait.

C'était à peu près la même tête que Légolas avait faite lorsue Léna était entrée. Dans sa robe blanche, elle avait l'air d'une elfe, d'une très belle elfe.

Quant à Sadia, elle avait quelques difficultés avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Une elfe s'était occupée d'elle et l'avait transformée en…Cendrillon (nda :c'est exagéré mais bon, faut bien que quelqu'un puisse la trouver belle !) ! Elle avait enfilé une robe bleue claire fendue qui laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes fuselées. Le problème, c'était les chaussures. Des chaussures à talons. Elle n'arrivait pas à marcher avec ! Après plusieurs chutes, elle se décida à les ôter et entra dans la salle, pieds nus. Elle vit Drago, à côté de Pansy, vêtu à la mode des elfes, et son cœur se mit à battre à deux cent à l'heure. Il ne restait plus que trois places : une à côté de Gimli et deux à côté de Drago. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et, lorsqu'il la reconnu, il déglutit et lui dit :

- McLean ! Wouah! Tu te prends pour Cengribon ?

Sadia le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis lui lança :

- Et toi…tu te prends pour le prince charmant ? D'abord on dit Cen-dri-llon, et puis, fais gaffe, le troll des cavernes qui est assis à côté de toi risque de s'ennuyer si tu lui fais pas la conversation.

Il regarda Pansy et sourit :

- De toute façon, elle comprendrait pas ce que je lui dirais, alors…

Et il se retourna vers les autres. Tout le monde semblait d'excellente humeur malgré les événements, hormis Rogue, assis à côté de Sadia et Pippin qui n'osaient plus bouger. Le professeur de potions n'était visiblement pas satisfait de ses vêtements, un habit royal… blanc ! Mais il se décoinça vite.

Aragorn et la reine Arwen se faisaient face aux extrémités de la table. A la droite du roi, il y avait Légolas puis Léna, Alex, Spike, Erika, Buffy. A sa gauche, il y avait Pansy, Drago, Sadia, Rogue, Pippin, Merry et Gimli. Très vite, les conversations fusèrent de tous côtés. Tout le monde apprit ce qu'in voulait savoir et et chacun sympathisait avec la personne qu'il voulait. Ainsi Erika sympathisa avec Spike et Buffy, Léna avec Légolas et Aragorn et Sadia avec…Merry et Pippin puis Rogue et Drago !( nda : quelle chance !) Le repas fut joyeux et agréable.

A la fin, après que le roi et la reine se soient retirés, tout le monde remonta aux appartements. Hormis Sadia, qui voulait prendre l'air, Spike, qui devait patrouiller, Erika, qui l'accompagnait et Drago qui…il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il devait sortir.

                                                    $      $      $      $      $      $     $

    Spike et Erika marchaient entre les arbres, armés d'une hache pour lui et d'un pieu pour elle. 

Spike racontait une terrible histoire quand un bruissement de feuilles inhabituel l'interrompit. Il s'arrêta et s'approcha lentement des buissons. Une horde de vampires sortit brusquement des arbres et les encercla.

- Tiens ! Prends ça ! lui dit Spike en lançant la hache à Erika .

 Elle voulut la prendre en vol mais fut emportée par le poids et resta clouée au sol. Pendant qu'elle essayait désespérément de la déterrer, le vampire distribuait des coups de poing et réduisait petit à petit ses congénères en poussière. La jeune fille réussit enfin à brandir la hache au-dessus de sa tête mais elle tomba lourdement en arrière. Un vampire se jeta alors sur elle mais Spike l'en débarrassa. Elle se leva difficilement et sortit sa baguette magique.

- Maintenant, je fais ça à ma façon…. Wingardium Léviosa !

Un jet de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et les trois vampires restants se mirent à léviter, gigotants dans le vide comme des asticots au bout d'un hameçon.

- Pas mal !lui lança Spike, au bord de la crise de rire. Tu connaîtrais pas un autre sort aussi sympa ?

- Si…Rictusempra !

Et les trois vampires se mirent à rire comme des tarés, secoués par des crises de chatouillement intenses.

- CracBaDaBoum !

Et ils tombèrent tous les trois sur le sol boueux, avant que Spike ne les achève. Il se retourna vers la jeune sorcière en se lissant les cheveux et lui dit :

- Tu es étonnante ! On devrait te prendre avec nous dans notre gang de la Tueuse !…Tu viens ? On va boire un verre !

                                                                  @      @      @       @

    Sadia marchait pensivement entre les arbres. Elle se sentait bien mais elle trouvait ça étrange. Normalement, elle devrait être effrayée et déroutée, elle devrait avoir peur de ne jamais pouvoir repartir et de ne jamais pouvoir revoir sa famille et ses amis…Non. Elle était heureuse d'être en Terre du Milieu, elle espérait donc que Léna ne retrouve pas trop tôt la formule de retour. Elle avait passé la soirée à discutée avec Merry et Pippin, puis Rogue s'était joint à leur conversation, et enfin Drago. Ils avaient longuement discuté tous les deux et s'étaient trouvés de nombreux points communs. Ils avaient tous, bien bu, bien mangés, ils avaient tout discuté et rient. Cette soirée avait été pour elle la plus belle de sa vie.

Elle continuait de marcher et s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle. Son ventre se serra et elle se retourna pour voir qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle reconnu aisément la silhouette de Drago et attendit un moment son approche. 

- Malefoy ?

- McLean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là et où sont tes deux tarées de copines ?

- J'te retourne la question ! Elle est où ta tarée de…cavalière ?

- C'est pas ma…et d'abord c'est moi qui t'ai posé la question en premier !

- Oui mais toi d'abord !

- Non, toi en premier !

- Attends ! A ce rythme là, on y est encore demain. On à l'air de gosses de maternelle.

- T'as raison. En fait, j'avais envie de sortir pour échapper à Pansy. Elle essaye de me mettre la main dessus à la manière cromagnon mais…c'est pas la meilleure solution !

- Et c'est quoi la meilleure solution pour toi ?

- J'en sais rien. Je n'aime pas trop les filles qui font le premier pas. Quand je trouve une fille sympa et jolie, c'est moi qui fait le premier pas. Sinon, je sais pas… quand j'aimerais vraiment une fille…je lui dirais…pourquoi j'te raconte ça moi ?

- Aucune idée…mais je croyait que toi et Pansy…étiez ensemble !

- Ca va pas ! Il faudrait qu'elle ait un super ravalement de façade et un nouveau kit d'intelligence !

- C'est dommage…pour elle !

- Ouaih…mais pas pour moi !

- J'm'en doute !

Ils marchèrent en discutant un moment et se confièrent l'un à l'autre. Sadia se sentait bien auprès de lui et Drago ne s'était pas confié à quelqu'un depuis…en fait, il ne s'était jamais confié à personne. Il était heureux de se faire une amie. Mais pour Sadia, être amie avec lui n'était pas son premier objectif.

                                                                 §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

    Le lendemain, tous se levèrent et, après avoir tranquillement déjeunés, se vêtirent, afin de sortir dans la cour. La plupart de nos héros avaient récupéré leurs vêtements personnels, lavés et séchés, pour se sentir plus à l'aise.

Tandis que les autres se baladaient, Erika, Léna, Sadia et Drago assistaient à l'entraînement au combat de Légolas, devenu chef de l'armée. Ce jour-là, il entraînait Gimli, Merry, Pippin et Haldir (un elfe de la Lothlorien), ainsi que des hommes dont elles ne connaissaient pas les noms.

Chacun de nos quatre héros était associé à un des hommes pour apprendre les différentes techniques de combat. 

Ils commencèrent par le maniement du bâton… et nos compères avaient déjà du mal à suivre ! Léna s'en sortait bien mais Drago et Erika n'arrêtaient pas de trébucher. Quant à Sadia, elle ne parvenait pas à toucher le bâton de son adversaire.

- J'abandonne ! dit-elle en penchant négligemment le bâton en avant, si bien que le pauvre Drago qui se trouvait derrière elle se prit un très mauvais coup à un endroit… que Sadia avait traité avec douceur quelques jours auparavant (nda :?!?!!!)

Quand elle entendit la respiration de son compagnon s'arrêter brusquement, elle se retourna pour voir et le pauvre Pippin se prit un bon coup de bâton en pleine tête. Sadia, confuse, préféra ce mettre à l'arrière pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

Ensuite, ils passèrent au maniement de l'épée, mais là, seul Drago arrivait à la soulever.

Ils décidèrent donc de passer au maniement des couteaux. Ils s'en sortaient tous plutôt bien mais Léna rencontrait quelques difficultés avec son adversaire, visiblement très doué dans ce domaine. Comme celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de se moquer, la jeune Serdaigle s'énerva et lança :

- Ca suffit ! Maintenant, je fais ça à ma façon !

Et elle lâcha ses couteaux avant de se jeter sur son adversaire, en lui administrant un sublime coup de poing dans le nez, puis un coup de coude dans le ventre et enfin… un coup de genoux à un endroit qu'elle n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais traité avec douceur (nda : J'adore cette expression… elle vient, je crois, d'un épisode de « Friends » où la comparaison est faite entre l'épilation et les coups dans les…)

- Ca va beaucoup plus vite comme ça !

Ses deux amies étaient mortes de rire tandis que Drago et les autres hommes compatissaient, connaissant la douleur que procure ce genre d'agression. Ils terminèrent la séance par des combats entre les « élèves » : Léna contre Gimli, Erika contre Merry , Sadia contre Drago et Pippin contre Haldir ( pauvre Pippin !). Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, on se serait cru dans une école maternelle moldue. Comme prévu, Pippin  Léna et Sadia peinaient un peu mais tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup. Pippin fut immobilisé par Haldir en moins de deux. Léna se débrouillait plutôt bien contre Gimli (nda : vachement réaliste ! mais c'est pour faire plaisir à ma petite Chloé, sinon elle va encore râler !), mais elle ne parvint tout pas à résister plus de huit minutes. En revanche, Erika et Sadia s'en sortaient bien face à Merry et Drago. Pour venir à bout de Merry, plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air, Erika dut mettre en pratique les prises de Judo apprises en Etude des Moldus. Par contre, Sadia et Drago luttaient difficilement, surtout car ils ne voulaient pas ce faire trop mal (comme c'est mignon !). Malheureusement pour Sadia, Drago finit tout de même par trouver son point faible : les chatouilles ! Sadia pleurait de rire sous la torture et était à bout de souffle mais Drago ne s'arrêtait pas. Légolas fut obligé de les séparer.

Ils sortirent tous du cours de bonne humeur mais Légolas interpella Léna :

- J'ai remarqué, Miss Janson, que vous aviez de très bonnes bases de combat et que vous sembliez intéressée par les techniques de combat. Peut-être seriez-vous intéressée par la pratique du tir à l'arc ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais je dois faire des recherches pour la formule de retour.

- Oh… déjà… Si vous voulez, je peut vous aider dans vos recherches puis nous pourrons allez dans le parc pour que je vous enseigne les bases du tir à l'arc ?

- D'accord ! On y va ?

                                                                               *            *            *              *

   En sortant du cours, Erika partit à la recherche de Spike. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de celui-ci mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et poussa un cri de surprise en regardant par la fenêtre. Spike se trouvait dans la cour et regardait le Soleil. La jeune fille sortit en vitesse et se précipita vers lui. Il se retourna vers elle et elle vit qu'une larme coulait librement le long de sa joue. Il souriait et elle le trouva beaucoup plus séduisant à la lumière du jour que dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il lui dit alors, avec des difficultés et la voix tremblante :

- Ca faisait plus de 200 ans qu je n'avais pas vu le Soleil. C'est… indescriptible.

Erika lui sourit et Spike se mit à la fixer.

- Quoi ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est un signe…le signe que j'attendais.

- Un signe ? Le signe ? De quoi tu parles ? Du film avec Mel Gibson ou du canard ?

- Arrête de me casser mes effets ! Pour une fois que je fais preuve de romantisme et de poésie !

- OK, excuse-moi William j'voulais pas te casser. Continue.

- J'reprends, mais ne m'appelle plus William. Spike, c'est mieux. Bon… c'est malin, je sais plus où j'en étais !

- A Mel Gibson là…le signe.

- Oh oui…Je disais donc…c'est un signe que tu sois la première à me voir face au Soleil. C »est le signe que j'attendais pour faire quelque chose qui me tiens vraiment à cœur.

Spike se pencha et pressa ses lèvres froides contre celles de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci, surprise, voulu d'abord se retirer mais le vampire la serra possessivement contre lui. Petit à petit, elle se laissa aller dans les bras du démon dont les lèvres reprenaient leur chaleur par celles d'Erika, comme s'il vivait à nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues et interminables secondes puis Erika brisa le silence :

- Pourquoi le Soleil n'a t-il aucun effet sur toi ? Tu es redevenu humain ?

- Je ne pense pas…frappe-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Frappe-moi fort pour voir si je suis toujours un démon.

Erika recula et envoya un puissant crochet du gauche (nda : Erika est gauchère, j'y peux rien !) dans la mâchoire de Spike. Il se transforma soudain en vampire, avec les crocs, les rides et tout l'équipement, mais Erika ne bougea pas.

- Non, conclu Spike. Je suis toujours un vampire.

- Il faut demander à Buffy. Peut-être qu'elle sait ce qui se passe…

- Oui…allons la chercher…

                                                                        @        @        @        @

      Léna se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, selon les indications que lui avait donné  un serviteur. Elle se retrouva devant une immense porte en bois sculpté. Elle l'a poussa et fut clouée sur place en découvrant la bibliothèque du royaume. Immense. Des étagères gigantesques partout. Peut-être plus de vingt-milles livres.

- Je sens…qu'on est pas près de rentrer.

    Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Léna tentait de mettre en pratique ses connaissances en elfique mais elle pataugeait royalement. Elle avait décidé de ne regarder que les livres elfiques car la formule utilisée pour venir employait ce langage. Elle tentait de lire à haute voix le titre d'un manuscrit, quant elle entendit une douce voix lui susurrer un mot elfique au creux de l'oreille. Elle sursauta mais fut soulagée en voyant le visage de Légolas à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ils se regardèrent longuement, mais l'elfe, gêné, détourna le regard et brisa le silence :

- Alors, vos recherches avancent-elles ?

- Pas vraiment… je crois que mon niveau en elfique n'est pas si bon que je le croyait.

- Je peux sans doute vous aider. Pour commencer, il faudrait déterminer les sujets principaux des livres que nous cherchons.

- Euh… la téléportation… j'en sais trop rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous aider à trier aujourd'hui pour que vous puissiez travailler seule demain…et peut-être après.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas là demain ?

- Non . En tant que Chef des armées du Gondor, je dois guider les soldats pour faire face au Seigneur Ténébreux. J'espère revenir au plus vite.

- ….

- Bon… commençons les recherches.

- J'en peux plus ! s'exclama Léna. Ma tête va exploser.

- Dans ce cas, allons prendre l'air. Vous avez toujours envie d'apprendre le tir à l'arc ?

- Oui… à condition que vous arrêtiez de m'appelez « Miss Janson » et de me vouvoyer.

- Ouki !

- Léna éclata de rire.

- On ne dit pas « ouki » mais OK…O-Kai !

- HO-Kai !

- Pas mal ! Allons-y !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au camp d'entraînement au tir à l'arc en parlant de choses et d'autres, de Poudlard ou de la Forêt Noire, de lui ou d'elle. Le camp était vide. Ils prirent chacun un arc et un lot de flèches puis se dirigèrent vers une cible, accrochée au tronc d'un arbre.

- Ca va être dur aujourd'hui, lui dit Légolas, à cause du vent. Regardez…regardes, il faut que tu ressentes l'arc et la flèche… comme s'ils faisaient  partie de ton corps.

Il fit une démonstration qui impressionna fortement Léna. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le tir à l'arc pouvait être un art. Le jeune elfe semblait parfaitement maîtriser son arme et ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de s'approcher et posa son arc. Il se plaça derrière elle :

- IL faut te concentrer sur ton arme et faire abstraction du monde qui gravite autour de toi. Mais tiens compte du vent et…

- Eh stop ! Une seule chose à la fois ! J'ai déjà du mal à assembler mes chaussettes en chantant ! Ecartes-toi…. c'est la première fois que je tiens un arc alors attention. Et si c'est comme au tennis, caches-toi !

- Tennis ?

- Je t'expliquerais… j'essaie.

Elle tira fébrilement sur la ficelle mais la flèche se décrocha et tomba sur le sol. Légolas la ramassa et la lui tendit en lui conseillant de se détendre, de tenir sa flèche avec douceur, comme si c'était une plume ou une fleur ( nda : J'y peux rien s'il dit des trucs à la con mais c'est comme ça les elfes…ils sont cuculs mais bon…ils sont censés être parfaits).

Léna tenta à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci la flèche ne partit pas. Après une demi-douzaine d'essais ratés et de nouveaux jurons enseignés à son professeur, tels que ''putain de bordel de merde'', ''fais chier'' et ''fils de pute''( dont elle ne lui expliqua jamais la signification), elle réussit enfin à envoyer la flèche. Surprise par le brusque départ de sa flèche, elle bascula en arrière sur Légolas. Ils se mirent à rire mais Léna se sentait gênée. Ils se relevèrent et Légolas fit comme si rien ne c'était passé, se plaçant à la droite de la jeune fille pour guider ses mouvements. Il s'approcha d'elle, faisant glisser ses mains le long des bras de la jeune sorcière, puis le long de son dos, pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Léna, troublée par le comportement de l'elfe, baissa son arc et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle croisa son regard et se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient incroyablement proches. La scène avait tout du romantisme incarné. Le soleil se couchait derrière les arbres, le vent faisait flotter leurs cheveux et le son de la rivière s'adoucissait ( nda : très elfique la description non ?!). Léna se rendit compte de la douceur que dégageait le regard de Légolas. Elle se sentit étrange, bien plus encore lorsqu'elle sentit les douces lèvres de l'elfe se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Elle ressentit une intense chaleur l'envahir et se laissa aller à ce sentiment si agréable. Le jeune elfe avait crût défaillir au contact des lèvres de Léna mais il redoutait qu'elle le repousse. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille se rapprocher de lui et s'accrocher à ses épaules. Elle frissonnait. Il tremblait. Leur baiser s'intensifia. Il dura, pour eux, une éternité. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils se fixèrent un moment puis Légolas brisa le silence :

- Nous devrions renter.

                                                                 *       *       *       *       *       *

     Sadia  était assise dans la cour en regardant la plaine. Elle semblait pensive. Drago venait juste de rentrer au château mais elle lui avait dit de rentrer seul. Une très belle elfe vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. C'était Aurélia Undomiël, la sœur de la Dame Arwen. Elle avait ressentit la détresse de la jeune sorcière depuis que celle-ci était arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Elles avaient longuement parlé la nuit dernière et la sagesse d'Aurélia avait beaucoup aidé Sadia. Elle se mit à parler d'une voix douce :

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A lui.

- Quelle imagination ! … Tu dois lui dire.

- Quoi ?!

- Dis-lui ce que tu ressens… et ce que tu lui caches.

- Ce que… je ne lui cache rien.

- Je sais que tu as fais quelque chose, dans ton monde, qu'il ignore et qui le concerne. Tu dois lui dire.

- … Je ne peux pas. Je vais perdre son amitié. Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler

- Je ne pense pas. Si son amitié est sincère, il comprendra.

 Et sur ce, l'elfe se leva et repartit vers le château. Sadia, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, partit à sa suite. Elle retourna dans sa chambre afin de se préparer pour le dîner. Elle allait se changer quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et fut étonnée de voir Gandalf qui se tenait sur le palier. Il la regardait intensément et lui dit d'une voix grave :

- Miss McLean, j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai une mission importante à vous confier.


	5. Une guerre plutôt étrange

**Disclaimer** :Ces personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien et Joss Wendon.

**Résumé** : Trois élèves de Poudlard, Erika, Sadia et Léna, ont décidé de se venger de Malefoy en l'en voyant dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux.  Seulement, dans ce monde, Voldemort a pactisé avec Sauron et a appelé en renforts les vampires de la bouche de l'enfer. Mais Buffy arrive à la rescousse…Mais bien sûr, des liens vont se former entre certaines personnes et des choses inattendue vont arrivées…

**Genre** : Crossover (SDA, HP et Buffy)/Action/Humour/Romance                               **PS** Donnez-moi votre avis !

**Notes **: J'ai mis du temps à mettre en ligne la suite car je viens de déménager et je n'avais plus internet. Cela dit, l'histoire est déjà écrite,  donc le problème n'est que ds la fréquence de mes mises en lignes. Voilà ! sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que mes délires vous plairons encore !

Je dédie ce chapitre à mes reviewers (Flo, Clochette, Kestrel, Ikuko..) à mes friends  et à mes supers profs de français Mme David et Mme Telycka.

**QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES…CA PEUT FAIRE MAL !******

**CHAPITRE V**** :Une guerre plutôt étrange.**

****

(- Miss McLean, j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai une mission importante à vous confier.)

         Sadia ne répondit rien et s'écarta pour laisser entrer le magicien dans son appartement. Il avait l'air inquiet mais la jeune fille l'était encore plus. Le magicien se tenait devant elle et, après avoir scruté Sadia de la tête aux pieds, il commença :

- Comme je viens de vous le dire, j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne vous cache pas que l'heure est grave. Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez sur l'allié de Sauron.

Sadia ne savais pas par où commencer. Elle bredouilla au début puis se ressaisit :

- Euh… en fait, je sais pas grand chose sur Voldemort. Harry Potter doit en savoir plus. Vous devriez lui demander.

- Ca, je l'ai déjà fait. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir… par rapport à votre puissance magique. 

- Ma puissance magique ?

- Oui, Harry Potter affirme que vous êtes très douée.

- Je… euh… Hermione Granger est bien meilleure que moi… et Drago Malefoy aussi !

- C'est ce que vous croyez ! Mais ils sont tous d'accord pour dire que vous êtes la meilleure et de plus, Mr Potter et moi-même ressentons une puissante énergie qui émane de vous.

- ….

- Acceptez-vous de m'aider ?

- …Bi…bien sûr mais…pour Voldemort, je ne sais rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave. La mission que j'ai à vous confier est en bien des points différente et plus périlleuse.

                                                     *          *         *        *        *        *        *

    Spike et Erika se dirigeaient avec empressement vers la chambre de Buffy. En arrivant devant la porte, Erika voulu frapper, mais Spike entra directement. Buffy était allongée sur son lit, et les deux compères eurent le temps d'entendre un bruit sourd et de voir deux jambes dépasser du lit puis disparaître derrière.

- Spike ! Erika !s'écria la Tueuse. Ca va pas ! Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer !

Erika s'excusa :

- Euh… je crois qu'on dérange…

Le vampire prit un sourire sarcastique :

- Oh ! Moi qui croyais la Tueuse intouchable !Je vois que je me trompais ! Je me demande qui serais assez fort pour se faire la Tueuse.

Erika sourit puis lui chuchota :

- Si tu savais qui, dans la série télé Buffy, se faisait la Tueuse..

- Qui ?

- Toi ! Dans la 6ème saison !

- …Ils sont fous ! Moi …et elle ? N'importe quoi !

Buffy les regardait, agacée :

- Eh oh ! J'aimerais bien que vous sortiez !

- D'accord, acquiesça Spike, mais avant, je veux savoir qui est l'heureux élu…

Il se dirigea vers le lit et, après avoir regardé qui se trouvait derrière, il se mit à se tordre de rire :

- Quoi ? lui demanda Erika en écarquillant les yeux.

- Viens voir !

Elle s'approcha et s'exclama :

- Au mon dieu ! Harry…tu…tu…qu'est-ce que tu…

Celui-ci bredouilla :

- Euh…en fait…je l'aidais à patrouiller et puis…

Buffy intervint :

- Ca suffit ! Sortez ! Ca ne vous regardes pas ! Nous sommes des grandes personnes majeures et…

- En fait…, bafouilla Harry,…j'ai que 17 ans…( Voyant la jeune femme devenir livide, il se ressaisit :)…mais j'en aurais 18 dans quelques mois !

Erika et Spike échangèrent un regard amusé puis le vampire se dirigea vers la porte en lançant :

- Tu viens Erika ? Apparemment, la Tueuse à mieux à faire que de savoir que le soleil n'a plus aucun effet sur moi.

Buffy l'interpella :

- Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Le soleil ne te transforme plus en cochon grillé ? Tu es redevenu humain ?

- Ca va pas ! Premièrement, je te remercie pour la comparaison très flatteuse qui correspondrait mieux d'ailleurs à ton armoire à glace de petit ami idiot qu'à mon corps de dieu grec. Deuxièmement, non, je suis toujours un vampire et fier de l'être !

Buffy était rouge de colère et allait frapper le vampire lorsque Harry ( qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'habiller) l'interrompit en demandant d'une voix grave (nda : Riez pas ! Sa voix a bien dut muer depuis le temps ! Enfin j'espère pour lui !) :

- Quel petit ami ?

Buffy se mit a lui faire son petit regard de chien battu puis se tourna vers les deux intrus, en leur lançant un regard noir :

- J'ai quelques petites choses à régler et je vous rejoins. En attendant, allez voir le Roi pour lui dire qu'il est fort possible que tous les vampires soient en état de combattre et qu'il va donc falloir prévoir une offensive plus importante. S'il il faut se battre nuit et jour contre une armée de vampires, mieux vaut être prêts.

Spike et Erika acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre, laissant Buffy affronter un terrible adversaire : Harry le balafré en caleçon à rayures.

                                                                     *          *          *          *           *

    Sadia se dirigeait pensivement vers la chambre de Léna. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle y croisa Legolas qui sortait de la chambre de son amie. Celui-ci parut gêné mais elle était trop préoccupée pour y faire attention. Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Léna parut étonnée, mais elle invita son amie à s'asseoir :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai été informée du déroulement de la guerre…

- Oh. Alors ?

- J'ai pas le temps de chercher Erika alors…tu lui expliqueras ?

- Oui, t'inquiète ! Allez, vas-y. J't'écoute.

- Vous allez tous partir dans deux heures pour la première attaque au Sud. Le Roi à besoin de votre aide. Quant à moi…je dois partir pour venir en aide à quelqu'un….

Elle faisait planer le suspense pour faire languire son amie et Léna le voyait :

- Allez ! Arrête ça ! Dis-moi !

- Je part pour le Mordor pour aider Frodon !

Elle bondissait d'excitation en disant ces mots mais Léna n'avait pas l'air réjouie. Elle avait même l'air déconfite et Etonnée de la réaction de Sadia :

- Arrête un peu ! Reprends-toi ! Je suis d'accord, je comprends que tu sois contente et impatiente de rencontrer Frodon mais…tu vas en Mordor ! Rends-toi compte du danger !

- Je m'en rends compte mais j'ai confiance.

- Confiance en qui ?

- Confiance en moi !

- Depuis le temps ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Remarque, je plains celui qui va t'accompagner… il va souffrir ! Au fait, c'est qui ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça… j'ai pas forcément besoin d'être surveillée, je vois pas pourquoi il y aurait forcément quelqu'un pour me chaperonner…

- C'est qui ?

- Alex Harris.

- Léna pouffa de rire puis demanda :

- Pourquoi lui ?

-  J'en sais rien mais Gandalf a dit que ses qualités pourraient m'être utiles…

- Et ben…s'il est aussi courageux que dans la série, tu vas devoir te coltiner trois trouillards !

- Pourquoi trois ?

- Ben Alex, Samgamegie et Frodon.

- Eh ! Frodon n'est pas un trouillard ! Il est juste…maladroit…

- C'est ça…comme tu veux…Et sinon, tu vas là-bas comment ? En mobylette ?

- HaHa..très drôle ! On va transplaner.

- Mais… on a à peine abordé le sujet en cours ! On a pas assez de pratique !

- Mais si. Je ma suis entraînée avec Granger. Elle va m'aider.

- Elle viens avec toi ?

- Non, il faut qu'elle reste pour s'occuper de Weasley… il s'est fait tabasser par Gimli ! Il est dans un sale état !

- C'est bien fait pour lui ! Tiens…tu pourrais demander à Granger de continuer les recherches pendant mon absence ?

- Oui mais faudrait que tu lui explique… elle doit pas savoir parler elfique.

- Ouaih mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

- Dans ce cas, je vais demander à une elfe de l'aider.

- Tu connais une elfe ?

- Oui la sœur de la Reine, Aurélia. Elle est très gentille.

- Moi qui te croyais associable… faudrait que je pense à te présenter à mes parents…Bon, je suis contente que ce soit réglé.

- Ouaih…Ah …au fait…j'ai croisé Légolas qui sortait de ta chambre… qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au juste ?

- Euh…rien…on a parlé et puis…on a …voilà..

- Ah d'accord…je vois…Mme s'éclate ! T'as bien de la chance ! Et alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- C'était comment ?

- Eh ! Ca te regarde pas ! Vive les questions indiscrètes !

- Oh d'accord d'accord…Mais tu me diras tout à mon retour OK ?…….Bon…j'te laisse…j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de partir…j'espère qu'on se reverra.

Elles s'enlacèrent avec émotion et Sadia sortit de la salle. Elle souffla un coup et partit d'un pas nerveux vers la chambre de Drago Malefoy.

                                                      §     §      §      §       §      §      §

    Spike et Erika se dirigeaient rapidement vers la salle du trône en remarquant l'attitude étrange des serviteurs. Le Palais entier était en effervescence mais ils ignoraient tous deux pourquoi. Le Roi semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et les pauvres Merry et Pippin ne cessaient de se faire réprimander sans aucune raison. Spike interrompit le Roi qui était partit dans une série d'insultes à l'intention de Gimli :

- Excusez-nous votre Majesté…nous avons des informations primordiales à propos de la guerre…

- Oui mais dépêchez vous !

- Nous avons découvert qu'ici, le Soleil n'a aucun effet sur les vampires. L'adversaire aura donc sans doute toute sa puissance de frappe.

- Parfait ! Une autre bonne nouvelle ! Vous en avez d'autres en réserve ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Erika.

-  La reine a été enlevée par des vampires, lui répondit Pippin d'une petite voix.

Erika et Spike se regardèrent et, comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie, ils s'approchèrent un peu plus du Roi et lui dirent à l'unisson :

- Avec votre permission, Seigneur Aragorn, nous voudrions partir à sa recherche.

- Je comptais justement vous le proposer. Vous allez donc faire équipe avec Mr Rogue et Miss Parkinson qui se sont déjà portés volontaires.

Au son de cette phrase, Erika se retourna et se mit à serrer les poings et la mâchoire violemment. Elle frappa brutalement Spike qui allait protester mais elle le fit taire en plaçant discrètement sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de son compagnon. Ils se regardèrent avec désir en s'envoyant des clins d'œil enflammés. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils dirent au Roi : 

- Nous allons nous préparer puis nous partirons…dans une heure, suggéra Erika.

- Plutôt trois ou quatre, rectifia Spike.

- Bien, répondit sèchement le Roi. Je vais faire prévenir vos compagnons de voyage.

- Merci !

Et les deux complices s'enfuirent en courant et en riant, pressés de retourner à leurs appartements pour réaliser leurs grands projets.

                                                               * * * * * *

   Sadia était sur le pas de la porte de Drago depuis plus de dix minutes. Elle n'osait pas entrer, quand Drago ouvrit sa porte. Il s'arrêta, surpris, et s'exclama :

- Tiens ! T'tite Sadia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sadia, surprise, bégaya :

- Je…je dois te parler.

- De quoi ?

- De plusieurs choses en fait.

- Bien. Entre.

Sadia entra et ils s'installèrent tous deux faces à face sur le canapé. Sadia paraissait perdue et cela inquiéta Drago. Il commençait à se demander ce qu'il y avait de grave. Sadia commença doucement d'une voix tremblante :

- Tout d'abord, je te préviens que je ne viendrais pas à la guerre avec toi. Je pars pour le Mordor, aider Frodon à détruire l'Anneau.

A ces mots, Drago devint livide. Il allait parler mais elle l'interrompit :

- Attend. J'ai autre chose à te dire. Puisque je ne suis pas sûre de revenir de mon périple et toi du tien, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Mais sache que cette amitié entre nous compte beaucoup pour moi.( Elle marqua une pause puis reprit d'une petite voix fébrile :) avant que l'on jette le sort qui nous a envoyé ici, on…j'avais déjà essayé de te jeté un sort…je voulais que tu te soumettes à ma volonté, que tu te fasses honte toi-même. Je voulais t'humilier comme tu m'as humiliée par le passé.(Drago avait perdu son sourire. Il cherchait le regard de la jeune fille, mais elle évitait le sien, baissant les yeux. Elle continua, d'une voix de plus en plus basse :)Malheureusement, c'était un livre elfique. J'ai pris les notes de Léna mais j'ai pas tout traduit… on s'est retrouvé tous les deux envoûtés et on a …dans la serre. Je suis désolée.

Drago avait fermé les yeux. Il les rouvrit et lança de sa légendaire voix froide :

-       Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Je te croyais mon amie. Je n'aurais jamais dût te faire confiance. Tu t'es bien amusée alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

 Sadia avait les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle balbutia :

- Mais… on étaient ennemis et …je ne te connaissais pas… maintenant je te connais et jamais je referais ça…

- Va t'en.

La voix de Drago était ferme, d'une colère visiblement contenue. Sadia se leva lentement, les larmes ruisselant abondamment sur ses joues. Elle sortit sans bruit, laissant Drago seul avec sa colère et sa déception.

                                                                              *********

     L'heure était venue.

 Spike et Erika se dirigeaient vers Rogue et Pansy qui les attendaient devant les marches du palais. Les deux sorciers étaient harnachés d'armures et d'épée, alors que le vampire et sa compagne portaient des fringues moldues décontractées et un léger sac contenant quelques pieux, crucifix et arbalètes. Le visage de Rogue était profondément dédaigneux et celui de Pansy reflétait la crainte. Ils restèrent debout les uns devant les autres un instant, Erika défiant du regard Pansy, et Spike fixant Rogue avec arrogance. Après une bonne minute, Rogue pris la parole :

- Cette situation est vraiment très intéressante et je serais ravi de poursuivre ainsi, mais nous avons tout de même un sujet plus important : Comment allons nous retrouver la Reine ? En avez-vous discutée avec votre… ami Miss Standall ?

Spike et Erika se regardèrent malicieusement, puis la jeune fille répondit :

- On en a pas trop parlé ensemble…mais j'ai eu une idée : comme j'ai lu « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » près de 10 fois, j'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait un prisonnier, il était conduit à la Tour de Morgul, au Mordor. La Reine y est peut-être.

- Au Mordor ?répéta Pansy. Mais c'est le royaume de l'ennemi !

- Oui, affirma Erika. Mais si, comme je le pense, la Reine a été emmenée là-bas, nous devons y aller. Mais comment…

- Nous transplanerons, imposa Rogue. C'est la seule piste que nous avons alors…Allez chercher une carte et je m'occupe du reste.

       Dix minutes plus tard, les quatre aventuriers étaient debout en cercle autour d'une carte sur laquelle la Tour de Morgul était entourée à l'encre magique. Le maître des potions psalmodia quelques phrases incompréhensibles et ils disparurent un instant, pour réapparaître dans un endroit sombre et pesant. Pansy trébucha sur un rocher tandis que Rogue dut enlever les cailloux qui s'étaient enfouis dans ses chaussures.

- Où sommes-nous ? interrogea Pansy. 

L'air était lourd et la lumière presque inexistante. Erika avait d'abord cru avoir atterrit dans l'Antre d'Arachné, tant le ciel était sombre et l'air irrespirable. Elle avait tout de suite compris que le sort avait fonctionné, en voyant l'immense tour qui s'élevait à travers le brouillard en déchirant l'obscurité. Les trois autres arrivèrent à ses côtés, pétrifiés face tour maléfique. Spike s'exclama :

- Par tous les démons de l'Enfer ! J'adore ce pays !…Mais on est pas arrivé en haut !

Pansy souffla :''au…mon… Dieu ! '' avant de s'évanouir dans le fossé.

                                                                                      *        *          *

     L'heure était venue. Les armées du Roi de Gondor étaient prêtes et attendaient patiemment l'arrivées des troupes Maléfiques. Le Roi Aragorn se tenait fièrement à l'avant des troupes, encadré par Légolas et Gimli, ainsi que par nos héros, Léna, Drago, Buffy, Harry, spécialement vêtus pour l'occasion de cottes de mailles et d'armures, et chevauchant de magnifiques chevaux. Léna avait eut d'ailleurs un peu de mal a acceptés cet attirail car, elle avait peur des chevaux et qu'elle était un peu menue pour supporter les poids d'une armure. Elle avait mis plus d'un quart d'heure pour se relever après avoir tenté de monter sur le cheval avec une armure de 40 kilos. Elle s'était donc résolue à ne porter qu'une petite cotte de mailles et un sort de protection. Légolas avait dût batailler pendant un long moment afin de la convaincre de monter à cheval seule. Sur ce point, elle s'entendait à merveille avec Gimli ! Harry et Buffy restaient cote à cote, se lançant des regards amoureux de temps à autres, ce qui eut pour effet de rappeler au Roi la disparition de son épouse et de le rendre encore plus hargneux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

       Après près d'une heure d'attente, le sol se mit à bourdonner, le ciel se couvrit de nuages denses et menaçants. Les chevaux commençaient à s'agiter et les cavaliers avaient du mal à les tenir tranquilles. Le vent se fit plus fort, plus froid, à vous glacer le sang. Le murmure d'une armée se faisait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proche. L'armée royale commençait à trembler de peur, de froid et d'appréhension. Ils avaient tous peur, mais aucun ne pensait à fuir. Ils voulaient tous se battre jusqu'au bout, pour défendre les terres qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à former et à construire. 

Le Roi fit signe d'avancer. L'armée progressa lentement, s'approchant de plus en plus du bord de la colline d'où ils attendaient leurs ennemis. Harry avait peur. Il sentait l'approche de Voldemort. Il sentait la haine et la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Sa cicatrice le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, L'armée du Roi fut suffisamment proche du bord de la colline pour voir leurs ennemis.

A cette vue, des larmes de peur et d'effroi se mirent à couler sur les joues des soldats. Une immense armée se déplaçaient a une vitesse incroyable. Une armée si grande que l'on n'en voyait pas la limite. Même un regard d'elfe n'aurait pu voir la fin de ce cortège maléfique. Des vampires, des orcs, des gobelins, des wargs. Dirigés par Sauron, dans sa légendaire armure, et par Voldemort, enveloppé dans une grande robe de sorcier.

Nos héros avaient, comme tous, la chair de poule. Buffy et Harry prenaient leur courage à deux mains, conscients de leurs propres pouvoirs. Ils allaient directement s'attaquer aux deux démons, en espérant que l'armée ennemie perde espoir avec la mort de leurs guides. Léna et Drago, eux, n'étaient pas rassurés du tout. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il faisaient là. Léna se sentait horriblement coupable. Après tout, s'était un peu de sa faute si ils étaient dans ce pétrin. Avec sa manie à vouloir sans cesse se venger…**.**Léna et Drago se lancèrent un dernier regard perdu et murmurèrent en même temps : « Au…mon…Dieu ! ». Léna se mit à serrer fortement la bride de son cheval et Drago se mit à prier.

                                                     *         *         *           *         *            *

      L'heure était venue. Sadia et Alex étaient à leur tour unis en cercle autour d'une carte sur laquelle le Mordor avait été surligné à l'encre magique. Sadia récitait la formule sous le regard inquiet du jeune homme. Ils disparurent à leur tour et atterrirent dans un endroit étroit et lugubre. Une odeur de cadavre en décomposition rappelait étrangement à Alex le caveau qui servait d'appartement à Spike. Les deux aventuriers avançaient lentement dans l'obscurité, se tenant fermement par la main. Ils tremblaient tout deux et Sadia se risqua à exposer à son compagnon les possibilités de lieux dans lesquels ils pouvaient se trouver :

- On est au Mordor, ça c'est certain. On est peut-être dans une galerie souterraine de la Montagne, ou dans les caves de la Tour de Morgul….ou dans l'Antre d'Arachné… 

Alex s'arrêta brusquement en entendant cette hypothèse.

- L'Antre de quoi ? C'est quoi ça « Arachné » ?

- …Une araignée…

- Dis moi que c'est une petite et toute mignonne araignée inoffensive…

- Euh…je voudrais pas te faire peur mais…c'est une très grosse araignée venimeuse et normalement affamée..

En entendant le pauvre Alex couiner, elle se pressa d'ajouter :

- Sauf si Frodon et Sam sont Déjà passées par là… dans ce cas, elle est morte. 

- Merci, ça me rassure, répondit Alex d'un ton ironique.

Ils continuèrent leur progression en tâtonnant dans le noir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoive un léger point de lumière au loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais entendirent des bruit derrière et devant eux. Ils ne voyaient rien mais sentaient la présence d'étrangers. Ils entendaient des pas précipités se rapprocher à vive allure. Sadia et Alex étaient pétrifiés par la frayeur et l'obscurité et n'osaient pas bouger. Les pas n'étaient à quelques mètres d'eux quand Sadia fut percuter par un petit être qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Les inconnus étaient apparemment deux. L'autre, interpellé par le bruit de chute, se retourna et hurla à l'intention de son compagnon :

- Vite Mr Frodon! Elle approche! Dépêchés-vous ! La sortie est devant !

Sadia compris qu'ils étaient bien dans l'Antre d'Arachné, et que celle-ci était bien vivante. Vivante et à la poursuite de Frodon et Sam…et par conséquent à leur trousse également.

Sonné par le choc avec Frodon, elle se releva avec peine et se mit à courir en direction de la lumière. A quelques mètres de la sortie, elle vit les deux hobbits se débattre pour briser la toile qui bloquait la sortie et elle se rendit compte qu'Alex n'était pas avec elle. Elle se retourna et aperçu Alex qui courait comme un déluré, poursuivit par une énorme forme noire que le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas remarqué. Sadia hurla à son intention :

- ALEX !DERRIERE TOI !ATTENTION !

Le jeune homme se retourna et, à la vue de l'immonde créature à huit pattes qui se dressait devant lui, il murmura : « Au…mon…Dieu » avant de s'évanouir, terrassé par la peur.

PS : Ahah…vous voulez savoir la suite…hein ? Plus vous m'enverrez de reviews, plus je serais productive et rapide !

@+


	6. Une issue plutôt innatendue

**Disclaimer** :Ces personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien et Joss Whedon.

**Résumé** : Trois élèves de Poudlard, Erika, Sadia et Léna, ont décidé de se venger de Malefoy en l'en voyant dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux.  Seulement, dans ce monde, Voldemort a pactisé avec Sauron et a appelé en renforts les vampires de la bouche de l'enfer. Mais Buffy arrive à la rescousse…Mais bien sûr, des liens vont se former entre certaines personnes et des choses inattendue vont arrivées…comme l'enlèvement de la Reine Arwen, ou le départ de Sadia et Alex pour le Mordor…. Tandis que Spike et Erika , les amoureux du jours, parte à la recherche d'Arwen  dans la Tour de morgul, Les autres doivent affronter les armées ennemis dans une guerre pour la survie du monde…

**Genre** : Crossover (SDA, HP et Buffy)/Action/Humour/Romance                               **PS** Donnez-moi votre avis !

**Notes **:J'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais il est plus long alors…donnez moi vos avis !

Pendant les vacances, moi et mes « collaboratrices » avons tenté de tourner la fic en court métrage…croyez-moi, c'est pas une mince affaire !Il nous manque quelques effets spéciaux et quelques acteurs….mais on ne désespère pas !On retentera pour Halloween ! 

Ah oui, au fait, y'a t-il une actrice qui interprète Pansy dans Harry Potter ? J'ai jamais fait attention …

Merci pour vos messages (Clochette, Bloomette, Légolas3300…)  et je dédie ce chapitre à Nicolas que j'adore (ne vous moquez pas les fille, OK ?)

**_QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES …CA PEUT FAIRE MAL !_**

**CHAPITRE VI** : Une issue plutôt inattendue

(- ALEX !DERRIERE TOI !ATTENTION !

Le jeune homme se retourna et, à la vue de l'immonde créature à huit pattes qui se dressait devant lui, il murmura : « Au…mon…Dieu » avant de s'évanouir, terrassé par la peur.)

   Alertés par le cri de Sadia, les hobbits se retournèrent, assez vite pour voir le jeune homme s'évanouir devant Shelob. Ils se précipitèrent pour aider la jeune fille à reculer le corps de son ami et firent volte face en brandissant leurs épées pour affronter l'immonde araignée. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Sadia, qui brandissait en tremblant sa baguette magique.

Arachné, elle, n'était pas effrayée par les petits bouts de chair qui se dressaient devant elle. Au contraire, elle en était ravie. Plus de divertissement, plus de nourriture.

Frodon et Sam ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la jeune fille qui avait pour seule arme un drôle de petit bout de bois. Elle avait beau combattre à leurs côtés, elle pouvait tout de même être un espion ou autre chose. Ils ne la voyait quasiment pas, dans les ténèbres de la grotte, alors ils décidèrent instinctivement de lui faire confiance et donc de la protéger. Mais comment ?

Frodon  revit dans sa tête le jour de son départ de la Lothlorien, lorsque Galadriel lui avait offert son présent :

« Dans cette fiole est captée la lumière de l'étoile d'Eärendil, fixée dans des eaux de ma source. Elle brillera d'une lumière encore plus vive quand la nuit vous environnera. Qu'elle vous soit une lumière dans les endroits ténébreux quand toutes les autres s'éteindront. Souvenez-vous de Galadriel et de son Miroir »

Il sortit la fiole de sa poche et la brandit devant lui.  Elle se mit à briller d'une puissante lumière qui les éblouit, leurs yeux s'étant accoutumés à l'obscurité. La veuve noire leur fut alors révélée. Elle s'était arrêtée, aveuglée par l'étoile elfique, et ils pouvaient voir son immonde corps noir et bosselé, ses longues pattes crochues et son horrible tête, ses yeux avides de cruauté et de malveillance. Faisant le lien avec le roman de Tolkien, Sadia brandit sa baguette et cria « Lumos ! », et une autre puissante lumière vint renforcer celle de Frodon. Les deux hobbits purent alors voir le visage de la jeune fille. Ils furent étonnés par sa jeunesse et par ses…vêtements !( nda :Et oui !En face d'une araignée géante, ils matent une fille et scrutent ses fringues de la tête aux pieds ! Ah ! Sacrés Sam et Frodon !) Elle portait en effet des vêtements moldus, jean, débardeur, veste en cuir, auxquels les deux amis n'étaient pas habitués. La voyant se battre à leurs côtés, ils se décidèrent à lui faire confiance pour le moment. Sam se rua sur Shelob, lui assenant de violents coups d'épée dans les pattes. L'araignée se débattait violemment mais Sam fut bientôt rejoint par Alex qui, remis de ses émotions, s'était saisi d'une épée rouillée qui gisait là. Arachné faiblissait mais ses assaillants aussi. Alex hurla à l'intention de Sadia :

- Jète lui un sort ! VITE !

Après un moment de réflexion, Sadia lança d'une voix claire et puissante :

« ENDOLORIS ! » et l'araignée fut frappée par un éclair pourpre. La douleur était si forte qu'elle continuait à bouger frénétiquement en tentant de toucher ses assaillants. Elle envoya valser Alex et Sam, ainsi que Sadia, qui souffrait d'une large entaille le long de son bras gauche. Arachné mourut enfin, laissant ses quatre bourreaux dans la pénombre car déjà, Frodon avait rangé la lumière d'Eärendil. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, toujours bloquée, et sortit sa lame elfique, Dard. Il commença à frapper de toute ses forces la toile qui céda peu à peu sous les coups. La sortie fut bientôt ouverte et ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre. La sensation de soulagement éprouvée à cet instant s'estompa aussitôt, lorsqu'ils découvrirent le pays qu'ils devaient traverser : le Mordor. A des miles et des miles à la ronde, s'étendait un amoncellement de pierres grises et aiguisées, sans aucune trace de la moindre végétation, de la moindre vie. Et au-delà, la Montagne du Destin siégeait tel un phare conduisant les voyageurs vers une mort certaine. A cette vue, tout courage de réussite s'échappa de nos aventuriers.

Sadia se releva et se rendit compte que Sam et Frodon la fixait étrangement. Elle se mit à faire de même, inconsciemment, tant elle était fascinée par les hobbits. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait été bercée par les romans de Tolkien, et voir des hobbits, voir Frodon devant elle la fascinait. Elle ne put détacher son regard des deux hobbits, les détaillant de la tête aux pieds, admirant le soucis du détail. Il y avait quand même une anomalie : elle les imaginait plus petits. En effet, ils avaient quasiment la même taille qu'elle… Alex la sortit de ses pensées en agitant la main devant ses yeux.

- Eh oh ! La sorcière de Salem ! C'est pas pour dire mais faudrait peut-être expliquer aux deux « grands gaillards » ce qu'on fait là. Tu termineras tes fantasmes plus tard, d'accord !

Elle sortit alors de sa rêverie et fusilla Alex du regard. Il n'y fit pas attention et lui fit signe de commencer. Après un soupir, Sadia débuta son explication sous les regards attentifs et méfiants des deux hobbits :

- Tout d'abord, voici Alex Harris, et je suis Sadia McLean. Nous avons été envoyés ici par Gandalf pour vous venir en aide.

A ces mots, Frodon fit un pas en avant et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille qui, surprise, ne bougea pas.

- Gandalf ? interrogea t-il. Vous avez vu Gandalf ? Quand ?… Où ?… Il est en vie ?

- Oui, il est bel et bien vivant, et en pleine forme.

Frodon se retourna vers Sam et ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Remarquant la confusion des hobbits, Ales s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Il a combattu un Balmog ou Malrog je sais plus… et il a survécu, encore plus puissant qu'auparavant. 

Frodon et Sam étaient interdits. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles (pourtant grandes). Frodon était sous le choc, mais Sam avait rapidement récupéré son instinct de méfiance :

- Mais pourquoi Gandalf vous aurait-il envoyés VoUs ? Il aurait put venir lui-même !

Sadia répondit timidement :

- C'est qu'il na pas que ça à faire, il n'a pas vraiment le temps. La guerre a pris un autre tournant… Sauron c'est allié à un mage noir de notre monde.

- Votre monde ?

- Nous venons d'un autre monde… mais on ne sait pas très bien comment…

Alex se racla la gorge l'air de dire « Mais bien sure p'tite menteuse ! » et Sadia ne dit alors plus un mot. Après un long silence, Alex se donna une brusque tape sur le front en pestant un léger « Idiot ! » auquel Sadia répondit discrètement par un ironique « Sans Blague ! ». Il sortit alors une vieille enveloppe froissée de sa poche et la tendit à Frodon :

- Gandalf vous a laissé un mot.

Alors que Frodon lisait la lettre dans laquelle le magicien rapportait les dernière nouvelles, Sadia commençait à se sentir mal. Elle avait l'impression que la Terre tournait sous ses pieds à une vitesse phénoménale. Alex le remarqua très vite car la jeune fille « tait devenu extrêmement pâle et elle chancelait légèrement. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras ( nda : Attention ! Aucune connotation romantique ici !) et les deux hobbits se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui arrivait. Les yeux de Sadia étaient révulsés et elle balbutiait difficilement : « Mon…br..bras » Alex releva la manche de la jeune fille et découvrit la blessure infligée par Shelob. La zone était grièvement infectée et sa couleur virait petit à petit au  noir. Sadia agita les bras désespérément avant de perdre connaissance, à l'entré du désert de Mordor.

                                                                                 *******************

      Dans les plaines du Gondor, la bataille faisait rage. Il était désormais impossible pour un œil non-exercé de distinguer le Mordor du Gondor. Les troupes se fondaient les unes dans les autres avec une violence inouïe. Les vampires mordaient les cous des soldats, les orcs fracassaient des crânes, les soldats coupaient des têtes, transperçaient des corps, les chevaux piétinaient des assaillants. Aucune guerre en Terre du Milieu n'avait été aussi sanglante. La majorité des cavaliers étaient encore en selle, hormis Gimli et Léna qui n'avaient pas réussis à tenir sur leur monture très longtemps. Ils se battaient côte à côte, comme de vieux amis de longue date. Légolas restait à proximité, maniant à merveille son arc, bien décidé à protéger son ami  et sa compagne. Léna, plutôt douée, balançait des coups d'épée à tord et à travers, protégée par le sort et donc intouchable. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer et voulut trouver d'autres manières de neutraliser ses ennemis. Elle voulut donc tenter le bon vieux coup de genou traditionnel d'autodéfense. Elle demanda à Gimli, en hurlant pour faire entendre sa voix à travers les cris des combattants :

- Hé Gimli !Tu crois qu'ils portent des coquilles?

- Des quoi ?

- Des coquilles, pour protéger leur… virilité.

- Aucune idée mais moi, à leur place, je n'oublierais jamais d'en mettre… Pourquoi ?

- J'voulais juste savoir.

Léna pris son élan et, au premier orc qui passa par là, elle lui envoya son genou droit entre les jambes. Il y eu un bruit sourd sous le choc et Lena s'agrippa douloureusement à son genou. L'orc eut un sourire satanique et leva sa hache pour régler son compte à la p'tite sorcière. Elle eut un instant peur se mourir mais s'était sans comptée sur les précieuse flèches de Legolas, qui n'avait pas eu le moindre problème pour débarrasser sa compagne de son assaillants. Il lui dit avec un sourire :

- La prochaine fois, évite de viser cet endroit. C'est pas très fair-play.

- Pourtant t'étais pas contre hier soir !

L'elfe sourit et ils reprirent le combats en riant.

Plus loin, Drago apprenait avec bonne humeur à se défendre sans magie. Il balançait son épée de droite à gauche, lançant à chaque fois des phrases à deux balles style « Buffy au début de sa carrière » !

Buffy était, elle, vraiment dans son élément. Pieu dans la main gauche et épée dans l'autre, elle s'en sortait à merveille. Elle s'en sortait tellement bien qu'il lui restait un œil pour surveiller son petit Harry, qui s'ennuyait fermement, balançant lascivement des sorts dans tous les sens.

En un instant, l'air se glaça et le ciel s'obscurcit, ne laissant plus que quelques rayons de lumière grise. Au milieu de la bataille, les alliés du Mordor, Sauron et Voldemort, s'avançaient vers le Roi. Les voyant arriver, Les six soldats ( Léna, Buffy, Harry, Drago, Légolas et Gimli) retournèrent aux côtés d'Aragorn. Les Seigneurs Ténébreux ne dirent mot, mais leurs regards haineux et hautains suffisaient à traduire leurs pensées diaboliques. Comprenant la signification de ce silence, Aragorn sortit royalement son épée de son fourreau, la lame reforgée de Narsil, l'épée qui avait ôté l'anneau du doigt de Sauron, bien des années auparavant. Quelques temps avant, Sauron aurait tressaillit à la vue de cette lame qui lui avait jadis ôté tout pouvoir, le forçant à se retirer au fin fond de son royaume. Mais à cet instant, force de sa nouvelle alliance avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, aucune arme ne pouvait l'effrayer. Hormis peut-être l'Anneau. Mais l'Anneau n'était pas là.

A leur tour, les six soldats brandirent leurs épées, suivis immédiatement par Voldemort, qui sortit alors sa baguette magique. La cicatrice d'Harry se mit alors à lui faire mal, à le brûler, comme si sa tête prenait feu. Mais Harry n' y prêtait pas attention. Cette fois, il était déterminer à en finir définitivement avec le bourreau de ses parents. Il ne le lâchait pas du regard, comme si ses yeux pouvaient suffire à détruire son ennemi.

Il se passait de même entre Aragorn et le Seigneur de Mordor. Inconsciemment, il se forma alors deux groupes : Légolas, Léna et Drago avec le Roi contre Sauron, et Gimli, Buffy et Harry contre Voldemort. Les hostilités commencèrent enfin.

Buffy et Gimli se jetèrent sur Voldemort qui les envoya immédiatement au tapis d'un simple signe de la main. Ce fut alors une avalanche de sort qui s'éboula entre Harry et son adversaire. 

Pour Sauron, c'était de la rigolade. Les flèches, les épées et les sorts ricochaient contre son épaisse armure. Plus les sorts étaient puissants, plus l'armure semblaient invincible, comme si elle absorbait la magie. Drago et Léna n'en pouvait plus. A bout de souffle, Drago lança à Léna :

- Je suis sur qu'il ferais moins le malin sans son armure ! Faudrait lui arracher !

- Vas-y si tu veux !….dis-donc…toi le Don Juan de Poudlard, tu connaîtrais pas un sort pour déshabiller les filles ?

- Si….

- A ton avis, tu crois qu'il est comment sous son armure ? Style « Hulk » invincible ou style… « Weasley » ?

- C'est pas idiot….Attends…(Il se concentra et brandit sa baguette face à Sauron :) « Sopresa vetus !! »

Et là…. Les combats s'arrêtèrent, Voldemort cessa ses attaques, plus personne n'osait respirer tant la surprise était grande. Les orcs et les créatures su Mordor étaient horrifiés, voir même dégoûtés. Tout comme Voldemort d'ailleurs.

Devant eux, le véritable Sauron s'élevait…pas très haut, mais il s'élevait quand même, brave et frigorifié dans son petit caleçon à rayures Petit Bateau et son tee-shirt imprimé « Tous avec Sauron et Voldie ! ». Son visage ne paraissait pas humain, car sa peau tournait au bleu pâle cadavérique, tout comme ses yeux, parcourus de veines rouges effrayantes. La seule chose effrayante d'ailleurs ! Ses bras étaient tout fins, de même que ses jambes, dénuées de toute pilosité et de toute vigueur. On aurait dit Dobby, en un peu plus grand (nda : désolé pour la comparaison !). Il semblait honteux (y'a de quoi !), et ce sentiment s'amplifia avec la remarque que lui lança méchamment Voldie :

- Alors là Hubert, tu me fais honte…

- La ferme Tommy…

Léna n'en pouvait plus. Elle et Drago retenaient un fou rire phénoménal depuis que Sauron avait perdu son armure. Ils étaient tout deux rouges comme des pivoines. Merry et Pippin, qui jusque là étaient restés en arrière, s »approchèrent d'eux et, voyant leur état, leur demandèrent ce qui les faisaient tant rire. Drago désigna Sauron du doigt et, tandis que Merry riait, Pippin demanda à Léna :

- C'est qui c't'idiot ?

- C'est…c'est Sauron, répondit Léna au milieu de ses larmes de rire….C'est le grand et terrible Sauron !

Pippin se mit à rire à son tour puis Gimli suggéra à Léna :

- Tu sais…je ne crois pas qu'il ai de coquilles désormais…

Léna le regarda avec étonnement puis questionna le Roi du regard. Après qu'il eut acquiescé, elle s'approcha d'Hubert Sauron et lui tapota l'épaule :

- Dis…ça te dérange si j'essaie quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Léna lui avait déjà administré un somptueux coup de genoux bien placé, immédiatement applaudit par Buffy et co. Terrassé par la douleur, il se plia en deux sous les regards apeurés de ses soldats. Suite à un ordre du Roi, des Rohirrims s'emparèrent de lui pour le conduire dans les cachots de Minas Tirith. Mais Voldemort ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il interpelle le de Gondor de sa voix toujours aussi froide :

- Le guerre n'est pas encore fini… Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que la chute de Sauron vous offre la victoire ? JE suis encore Là, le Mordor est encore là…

Mais en regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que les créatures de Sauron avaient fuient et qu'il ne restait que les vampires. Peu de vampires. Surpris mais toujours sûr de sa future victoire, il continua :

- Bien. Puisque la bataille n'est plus équitable, je vous propose… votre armée contre la mienne et…Lui contre Moi.

Il venait de désigner Harry de la pointe de sa baguette magique et celui-ci n'attendit pas l »accord d'Aragorn pour déclarer d'une voix ferme :

- J'accepte.

Voldemort esquissa ce qu'il qualifiait d'un sourire, avant de déclarer.

- Excellent. Que le spectacle commence.

                                                                                            ***************

    Pansy reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle avait la vue trouble, mais elle reconnu facilement Rogue qui s'agitait quelques mètres plus loin. La voyant bouger, Erika s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire moqueur :

- Alors Parkinson…T'as fini ton roupillon ?…On peut y aller ?

- Oh la ferme p'tite…p'tite…p'tite limace !

- Ouah ! Quelle insulte ! On dirais que ta chute à revivifié ton cerveau ! J'espère, parce qu'avant, c'était pas terrible !

- Espèce de…je vais te…

- Oh doucement les gazelles ( interrompit Spike en jetant son mégo au milieu des caillasses) On voudrait pas que l'une de vous se blesse avant l'heure……Je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai la bougeotte. Il faut que je frappe quelqu'un, alors j'y vais. Venez si vous voulez.

Et il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'Arche qui marquait l'entrée de Minas Morgul. Erika tenta de l'en empêché mais en vain :

- Spike attends ! Non ! Il y a …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Spike fut projeté en l'air et atterrit lourdement sur le sol.

- …les Guetteurs, acheva la jeune sorcière dans un soupir.

En effet, deux Guetteurs se tenaient à l'entrée. Ils avaient trois corps joints et trois tête, dirigées vers l'extérieur, l'intérieur et la porte. Trois t^tes de vautours et des mains acérées comme des rasoirs. Ces deux guetteurs avaient beau avoir l'air de statues de pierres, ils dégageaient une telle puissance maléfique, que même la solide volonté de Spike ne pouvait l'ébranler.

Rogue se mit à applaudir sinistrement la chute de Spike et les commentaires de son élève :

- Bravo Mr Spike. Notre quête commence bien. Comment allons-nous entrer Miss Standall ? J'imagine que vous savez…

- Bien sûr, assura-t-elle. Il faut…

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire et se souvint que Sam avait pu entrer pour délivrer Frodon (cf. Le Retour du Roi) grâce à la lumière elfique de Galadriel. Seulement, Erika n'était pas en possession de cette fiole.

- C'est ? Nous attendons Miss Standall !

- Minute! Je réfléchis!

- Et bien réfléchissez vite ou je…

- Ou vous quoi ? intervint Spike. Sans elle, nous serions dans un sacré merdier alors…

- Sans elle nous ne serions pas ici ! répliqua Rogue. Et puis, qui nous dit que la Reine est vraiment ici ?

- Puisque vous êtes si malin, trouvez la solution tout seul !

Erika aurait sûrement été très flattée en voyant Spike la défendre ainsi mais , pendant que les deux hommes se chamaillaient comme des fillettes de disputeraient une Barbie, la jeune femme se triturait la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de tromper la surveillance des Guetteurs. Au bout d'un long moment, il lui vint une idée. Elle voulut l'exprimer, mais les deux hommes ne cessaient de se chamailler. Elle dut hausser la voix :

- Oh ! Allô ? Erika appelle Sévi et Willy en Terre du Milieu ! Vous me recevez ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'écartèrent, tout deux vexés. La jeune sorcière reprit :

- Sadia m'a raconté un truc que lui a dit Hermione qui l'avait lut dans « L'histoire de Poudlard » (Devant la tête de ses auditeurs qui ne comprenaient rien, elle reprit plus doucement :) Dans « L'histoire de Poudlard », c'est écrit qu'à chaque professeur est attribué une charge d'un pouvoir magique ressemblant à ceux des aurors. Si c'est vrai, Rogue doit avoir un peu de ce pouvoir magique.

Tous se retournèrent alors vers le maître des potions qui avait l'air quelques peu embarrassé :

- Félicitation miss Standall, vos informations sont exactes. J'ai effectivement cette source de pouvoir en moi, mais l'ennui c'est que… je n'ai jamais appris à m'en servir enfin…mon truc c'est plutôt la magie noire ,vous le savez, alors…. Désolé.

- Non, au contraire, c'est parfait ! s'exclama Erika à la surprise générale. Les Guetteurs empêchent les ennemis de pénétrer dans la tour, et avec de la magie noire, ils croiront un instant que nous sommes des alliés….et si nous figeons le temps, nous pourrons délivrer Arwen avant que les Guetteurs ne donnent l'alarme.

Spike et Pansy ce regardaient l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fumer ? », tandis qu'un terrible sourire satanique irradiait le visage du professeur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas a appuyer l'idée de son élève :

- C'est parfait ! Vous deux, Miss Parkinson et Miss Standall, vous vous occupées de la formule pour figer le temps pendant que Spike et moi préparons l'incantation.

Les deux apprenties sorcières s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre et, à contre cœur, joignirent leur mains pour réciter d'une seule et même voix :

« Pator Incantus

Nous appelons le Maître du Temps

Afin de stopper son déroulement

Que le temps soit figé

Mais que nos corps restent libérés »

Et là, tout se figea autour d'eux…même Rogue et Spike, le poing de Rogue figé à quelques centimètres du visage de Spike.

- Oups ! commenta Pansy en riant. Je crois qu'il y a eu un petit problème.

- Oui, continua Erika en riant également, ils auraient dut se joindre au cercle avec nous. Remarque, ils sont pas mal comme ça non ?

Et pour la première fois, elles rirent toutes deux à l'unisson comme de vraies amies. Erika se ressaisit :

- Bon. Pour les libérer, il suffit pointer la baguette sur l'un deux et de dire « Pator Incantus ».

Elles s'avancèrent et Pansy dirigea sa baguette vers son professeur et Erika vers Spike. Au même moment ( enfin presque), elles crièrent la formule, mais pas assez synchronisée malheureusement, car Rogue fut libéré en premier et son poing s'abattit violemment sur le nez du vampire, qui ne fut libéré lui qu' après avoir reçu cette magistrale correction. Il bascula en arrière et s'exclama :

- Ouah ! Quelle rapidité ! Je l'ai même pas vu arriver !

Pansy et Erika se regardèrent malicieusement, puis Rogue les fit tous s'installer dans un cercle :

- Je vais créer un bouclier de magie noire autour de nous. Il n'opèreras que sous l'Arche, donc, à l'intérieur, nous n'aurons que nos baguettes, si elles fonctionnent, et nos poings…………..Taisez-vous maintenant. Je commence.

Rogue se mit alors à prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles mais qui semblaient réellement maléfiques. De sombres nuages se formèrent au-dessus d'eux et autour d'eux. Les deux jeunes filles tremblaient de peur mais Spike semblait s'amuser, comme un gosse dans des Montagnes Russes. Lorsque Rogue eut terminé, il ne restait plus qu'un fin voile obscur flottant autour d'eux et ils purent enfin se diriger vers l'Arche de la tour. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des Guetteurs, ils pouvaient sentir leurs regards perfides et malsains sur eux. Mais alors qu'ils passaient l'entrée, la résistance disparue, les laissant passer avec aisance. Ils se précipitèrent dans les escaliers en colimaçon, grimpant les étages interminables les uns après les autres. Ils croisaient différentes créatures, des orcs, des gobelins, tous figés en train de parler, de marcher, de tuer… A chaque étages, il y avait de nombreuses salles, mais Erika avait assuré que la Reine devait être enfermée dans une salle des derniers étages. Après cinq bonnes minutes de pénible ascension, ils arrivèrent enfin aux étages supérieurs. Ils se mirent à fouiller les pièces une à une et ce Spike qui, le premier, interpelle les autres :

- Je crois qu'on est pas très loin. Regardez.

A l'intérieur, deux orcs figés étaient enveloppés dans les pauvres vêtements d'Arwen et semblaient vraiment s'amuser (nda : Imaginez donc un orc en robe de princesse…pas mal non ?Le portrait craché de Pansy !)Spike ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

- Des sacrés terreurs ces gars là. S'ils sont tous comme ça, la guerre doit-être finie depuis longtemps !… Venez, elle doit être à l'étage au-dessus.

Ils commencèrent à monter mais Spike se rendit compte qu'Erika était restée sur le pas de la porte. Il revint auprès d'elle :

- Tu viens Amour ?

- Non attends. Dans le livre, Sam découvre une trappe au plafond…..là regarde !

En effet, une petite trappe passait presque inaperçue au milieu du plafond de pierres grises, et une petite ficelle dépassait légèrement pour permettre son ouverture.

- Fais-moi la courte échelle, ordonna la jeune sorcière.

- Ecoute Amour, répondit calmement le démon, ne va pas trop vite. C'est beaucoup trop haut et puis, même si tu arrives à entrer en haut, comment tu redescends ? En parachute ? Et la reine, comment elle fait ?….Il doit y avoir une échelle…tiens, tu vois.

- OK, t'as raison pour une fois…Allez vite ! Apportes l'échelle !

- A vos ordre sergent !

Spike approcha l'échelle et la cala soigneusement contre le rebord de la trappe. Erika se glissa doucement sur l'échelle et s'insinua à travers la trappe. La pièce était sombre et poussièreuse.  Une horrible odeur de cadavre la fit plisser le nez mais elle continua d'avancer, cherchant la Reine en tâtonnant par-ci par-là. Elle na tarda pas à la trouver, car elle s'était accoutumée peu à peu à l'obscurité. Arwen était nue, étendue sur un tas de chiffons infects, le corps recouvert de bleus, de blessures et de traces de fouet. Elle semblait inanimée mais Erika tenta en vain de la réveillée. Elle s'activait à la secouer et à lui donner des gifles quand Spike arriva à ses cotés. Voyant la jeune ( ??) elfe nue devant lui, il ne put retenir un léger « Waoh » qui s'échappa de sa bouche et auquel Erika répondit par une gifle bien envoyée :

- Non mais oh ! Tu te crois où ? C'est pas un club de strip-tease ici ! Tu laisse tes yeux et tes mains dans ta poche ou je te fait regretter d'être un mec….Vas plutôt lui trouver des fringues.

Spike retourna tristement vers la trappe et, voyant Rogue et Pansy qui attendaient en bas, leur dit :

-Essayez de lui trouver des vêtements pendant qu'on essaient de la réanimer.

Ils acquiescèrent et Rogue sortit une petite fiole et l'envoya au vampire :

- Tenez. Faites-lui respirer ça et ça devrait la réanimer.

- Merci. Eh professeur ! Vous avez raté quelque chose ! C'est un sacré p'tit lot la Reine !…Aïe ! Ca fait mal ça !

Il se tut car Erika lui avait balancé un cailloux dans les fesses. La jeune sorcière se saisit de la fiole et l'ouvrit sous la nez d'Arwen…mais celle-ci ne respirait pas !

- Au mon Dieu ! hurla Erika. Elle est morte !

La vois de Pansy s'éleva alors de l'étage inférieur :

- Mais non pauv'truffe ! Elle est figée !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… « Pator Incantus ! »

La Reine respira alors et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Voyant Erika à ses côtés, elle esquissa un sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura la Serdaigle. Nous allons renter.

Ils firent descendre la Reine qui revêtit quelques haillons trouvés par là. Ils redescendirent à la hâte mais, presque arrivés sous l'Arche, le temps reprit son cours et les Guetteurs déclenchèrent l(alarme en poussant un hurlement sinistre. Ils se retrouvèrent poursuivis par une horde d'orcs, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à sortir indemne de la Tour de Morgul.

- Vite ! Transplanons ! ordonna Rogue.

 Ils se mirent en cercle et récitèrent la formule. Ils disparurent alors en un éclair, sous les yeux ébahis des orcs.

                                                                                     ****************

    Sadia reposait sur un lit de pierre, le premier où ils avaient put la déposer. Frodon restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le corps inanimé de la jeune sorcière, pendant qu'Alex et Sam débattaient sur les décisions à prendre : Alex voulait que l'on reste ici pour trouver au plus vite un moyen de sauver Sadia, tandis que Sam n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait immédiatement partir avec Frodon pour continuer leur quête. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord.

Frodon, lui, se triturait la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de sauver cette jeune fille. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais voulait à tout prix lui sauver la vie. Il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir abandonné Gandalf dans la Moria et voulait se racheter. 

Le cas de Sadia semblait toutefois désespéré. Il n'y avait rien au milieu du désert de Mordor, et rien de ce que Sam et lui avaient apportés ne pouvait servir. Dans le sac de Sadia, il avait trouvé une bande pour recouvrir la blessure, mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Très vite, ses idées se tournèrent vers l'Anneau. L'Anneau avait une telle puissance, que celui qui le portait semblait invincible. Peut-être que si Sadia l'avait à son doigt, le poison serait anéantit. Frodon en était persuadé, seulement, il savait que jamais il n'aurait la force de laisser l'Anneau à Sadia, tout comme il savait qu'il n'aurais jamais le courage de le détruire.

Alors que Sam et Alex continuaient de se disputer, Frodon se battait contre lui-même. Le vrai Frodon, celui avant l'Anneau, voulait le donner à Sadia, mais l'autre, menaçait de devenir plus présent. En y réfléchissant, Frodon se rendait compte qu'il vivait la même chose que Gollum, qu'il devait se battre contre ce côté maléfique qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il savait que son bon côté pouvait vaincre le mauvais. Il dialoguait, il argumentait, il ordonnait, il souffrait mais avançait, aussi durement que sûrement. Peu à peu, l'emprise de l'Anneau se défit, et dès qu'il le put, Frodon ôta l'Anneau de sa chaîne et le passa au doigt de la jeune fille inanimée. Sam l'aperçu et courut vers lui en hurlant :

- Que faites- vous M Frodon ? Vous êtes fou ! Vous ne la connaissez pas ! Qu'est-ce…

- C'était la seule solution pour la sauver !

- …pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas disparut ?

En effet, Sadia aurait dut disparaître au contact de l'anneau mais rien ne se produisit. Alex s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la tête entre ses mains en chuchotant :

- Reviens.. réveille-toi petite sorcière…ne nous laisse pas là. .je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour aider les deux hobbits…reviens je t'en pris…

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, comme si la vie de Sadia, qu'il connaissait à peine, était plus importante que la sienne. Il sentait qu'il devait la protégé mais s'en sentait incapable. C'est alors que Sadia remua faiblement, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement puis dit d'une voix faible avant d'esquisser un sourire :

- Alex…pourquoi tu pleur ? Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais laisser ces pauvres gars entre tes mains ? Comment…comment vous m'avez sauver ?

- C'est l'anneau, répondit Sam. Le pouvoir de L'Anneau vous a sauver.

Elle se tourna alors vers Frodon, les yeux emplis d'émotion :

- Vous m'avez offert l'anneau unique ? C'est pourtant un sacrifice extrêmement dure pour vous non ? Vous m'avez donnez…( son regard devint alors étrange)..L'Anneau Unique est  donc en ma possession…

Son regard était noire, noire de maléfice et de cruauté. Alex connaissait bien ce regard. Willow, sa meilleure amie, avait eut le même lors de son passage vers le côté obscure de la magie( cf. fin de la 6ème  saison de Buffy). Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Sadia basculer de ce côté. Elle se releva lentement, contemplant l'Anneau qui brillait à son doigt.

- Je suis enfin toute puissante…Je vais enfin pouvoir punir toutes ces races qui détruisent le Monde et le rendent si horrible.

Alex intervint doucement, sous les yeux interloqués de Sam et Frodon qui n'osaient pas bouger :

- Sadia, écoute moi…tu dois te ressaisir…ou cela va mal tourner…nous devons détruire l'Anneau…

- Jamais…il est à moi…je dois faire mon devoir…

- Quel devoir ?

- Sauver le monde avant qu'il ne tourne au chaos… les faire tous disparaître.

- Qui ?

- Les humains…ils ne savent pas vivre. Ils ne savent que détruire, faire souffrir, tuer. Ils déambulent, inutiles comme des pantins et croient vivre et servir à quelques chose. Ils se voilent la face, ferment les yeux pour ne pas voire ce qui pourrait rendre leur vie moins agréable. Ils sont égoïstes, se foutent de ceux qui meurent et souffrent autour d'eux. La race humaine est la plus horrible du Monde. Elle doit disparaître. 

- Je comprends. Je suis même d'accord avec toi mais ce n'est pas en les éliminant que tu leur fera comprendre. Il y a forcément un autre moyen…

- Lequel ? Jamais ils ne comprendrons. Jamais. Ils se croient intelligents et au-dessus des autres mais ils ne sont rien.

- Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas simple, mais un jour, on trouvera la solution. Tu devrais venir avec moi, quand l'Anneau seras détruit, tu devrais rencontrer ma meilleure amie, Willow. Elle aussi a basculée et ses motifs étaient les même que toi. Mais elle s'est ressaisit et à compris que ce n'était pas la solution. Toi tu est intelligente, tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution. Si tu fais ça, tu te rabaisse à cette nature humaine que tu haïs tant. S'il te plait…pour moi…pour toi…pour tes amis… ne fais pas ça.

Le regard de Sadia s'éclaircit peu à peu. Le discours d'Alex avait sut la toucher. Elle redevint calme et ôta l'Anneau de son doigt, honteuse et au bord des larmes. Elle le tendit à Frodon qui s'en saisit brutalement, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau le tenir entre ses doigts. Elle s'effondra dans les bras d'Alex :

- Je suis monstrueuse… je n'aurais jamais dut venir…

- Mais non petite sorcière… tu as seulement de la colère et de la tristesse dans ton cœur et tu l'as exprimé. Si Gandalf et Harry Potter ont sentit que tu pouvais aider les Hobbits, il y a une raison. Il y a énormément de bon en toi, tu le sais, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que tu sache le dispenser. … Je dois avouer que ma meilleure amie était plus coriace que toi en magie noire …vraiment… et pourtant, c'est un ange…

- Je sais…

- En tout cas, je commence à devenir douer pour sauver le monde….Je comprends pourquoi Buffy m'a envoyé ici…elle a peur que je lui fasse de l'ombre…

- Bien sur…ça doit être ça !

- Et si on continuait notre quête ? proposa Sam, dont la méfiance avait désormais disparue.

- OK ! répondirent-ils tous avec bonne humeur.

Sadia avait retrouvé le sourire et était désormais prête à continuer. Alex était heureux de ses actes et se sentait utile et à l'aise. Frodon, de son côté, avait été touché par les paroles d'Alex et avait retrouvé son courage et se détermination à détruire l'Anneau. Mais pour combien de temps…

Mais ils devaient maintenant traverser le désert de Mordor, jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin. Ils pensaient que le plus dur était passé mais…

                                                                                   *****************

        Voldemort et Harry se faisaient face, comme deux Gladiateurs dans une arène.

 Les autres attendaient que le duel commence pour continuer la bataille, et ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre.

Voldemort leva le premier sa baguette et envoya « Avada Kadavra » à Harry, qui l'évita, comme si ce sort était un des plus banales. Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'attaquer, mais Voldemort n'était pas un débutant, et il retourna le sort à son envoyeur. Harry fit un vol plané et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva, ivre de rage, et ce fut une avalanche de sorts qui éclata entre les deux ennemis. Ils en envoyaient, puis en évitaient, la haine grandissant dans leurs yeux à chaque sort comme si leurs pouvoirs décuplaient. Pour les autres, Buffy, Léna et co, la tâche était aisée. Les vampires, pas très futés, tombaient en poussière les uns après les autres. Mais ce que nos héros n'avaient pas prévus, c'était la présence des Mangemorts, et parmis ces Mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago. Après avoir éliminé la totalité des vampires, les aventuriers et les soldats restants se retrouvèrent encerclés par une trentaine de Mangemorts, baguettes sorties, prêts à éliminer leurs assaillants. Lucius sortit des rangs :

- Vous résistez. Je respecte ça mais c'est inutile. Vous ne… Drago ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Père.

Léna se tourna vers Drago :

- C'est ton père ? Pas mal ! Il aurait put jouer un elfe dans « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » !

Lucius continua :

- Je vois. Tu continue de me défier. Tu as raté ta chance en me repoussant, mais Lord Voldemort serais prêt à te pardonner. Rejoint-moi aux côtés du Maître.

- Jamais, répondit Drago d'une voix déterminée. Jamais je ne me joindrais à vous et à ce monstre et puis, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être aux ordres d'un homme qui pourrait me tuer à tout moment si jamais sa soupe était trop salée.

- …bien. Tu as choisi ton camp, et par la même occasion ta mort. Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, si ce n'est que tu me déçois mon cher Drago, tu n'est pas digne du nom des Malefoy.

- Je ne l'ai jamais voulut.

Lucius s'adressa aux mangemorts :

- En position !

Léna avait de la peine pour Drago. Les paroles de son père avaient vraiment été très dures. Elle ne l'aurait pas supportée de la part de son père. Mais Drago n'avait pas l'air affecté. Léna commença à comprendre pourquoi Drago était si froid et blessant. Il ne vivait que comme on le lui avait appris, en se protégeant de tout sentiment humain. Il ne devait pas être si méchant que ça. Elle aurait voulut lui parler mais il y avait plus urgent : la bataille.

Alors que les Mangemorts tentaient difficilement de garder l'avantage face à leurs « victimes », Harry avait beaucoup plus de mal à soutenir le poids des sorts envoyés par Voldemort. La puissance de son ennemi n'était pas un mythe, et il s'en rendait compte avec douleur. 

Les minutes s'écoulaient, les Mangemorts disparaissaient les uns après les autres sous les coups de Buffy, les sorts de Léna et Drago, les flèches de Légolas et les armes d'Aragorn et Gimli. 

Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Chacune de ses ruses tombait à l'eau et la totalité de ses sorts étaient déviés. En revanche, chaque coup assené par Voldemort affaiblissait Harry seconde après seconde. Harry tomba à genoux sur le sol, frapper par une insurmontable douleur, alors que Voldemort riait de sa voix métallique. Il leva sa baguette vers son ennemi et lui lança d'une voix sinistre :

- Tu vois, j'ai finis par gagner. Maintenant, tes parents ne sont plus là pour te protéger, ni Dumbledore, ni aucun de tes parents. Alors dis-moi, qui va te sauver ?

Une ombre se poste devant lui et la vois de Buffy retentit :

- Moi.

Elle se tenait fièrement devant lui, mais il ne semblait pas effrayé. Il riait même.

- Je vois, mais ne croyez pas qu'une petite fille sans intérêts comme vous puisse me stopper.

- Je ne suis pas une petite fille. Je suis la Tueuse.

La vois de Léna se joignit alors avec celle de Drago :

- Et elle n'est pas seule.

Voldemort ne riait plus. Devant lui, se tenait la Tueuse, et derrière elle, les trois jeunes sorciers brandissaient leurs baguettes magiques. Il leva sa baguette et cria « Avada Kedavra ! ». Un jet de lumière verte jaillit alors de son arme, mais là, quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit. A quelques centimètres du visage de Buffy, le rayon de lumière verte s'arrêta, et se transforma en un rayon argenté, qui se fragmenta pour former une fine toile autour de la Tueuse et des trois sorciers. Voldemort ne comprenait pas :

- Qu'est-ce que…

Buffy lui répondit, sourire aux lèvres :

- S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris depuis que j'ai reçu mes pouvoirs, c'est que l'union fait la force. Le pouvoir c'est bien, mais seul, il ne sert à rien. Sans mes amis, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps déjà, et sans ses amis, Harry n'aurait pas aujourd'hui le pouvoir de vous tuer. La chose la plus importante qui soit au monde c'est l'amitié. Aucune force n'est plus puissante que lien que tisse l'Amitié. C'est le fondement de notre civilisation, de notre culture, ce qui nous unis tous et qui est en chacun de nous au même titre que l'Amour. Et ça, jamais vous ne pourrez nous l'enlever.

Alors que Voldemort tournait le dos pour fuir, Harry, Drago et Léna pointèrent leur baguette sur lui et crièrent d'une seule et même voix « Avada Kedavra » pour la énième fois. Un filet de lumière sortit de chacune des baguettes pour se rejoindre toute trois et ne former qu'un seul rayon magique. Voldemort fut frappé par ce lien et s'embrasa violemment. Les crépitement des flammes couvraient ses hurlements et il disparut enfin, emportant avec lui les nuages sombres et ramenant le Soleil de la victoire. La plaine baignait dans le Soleil et tout les survivants se mirent à danser et à crier leur joie et leur soulagement au milieu des cadavres ennemis.

Les héros, Léna, Drago, Aragorn, Buffy, Légolas, Gimli, Merry et Pippin, se retrouvèrent alors au centre du champ de bataille. Ils se regardèrent tous, puis se mirent à rire, libérant ainsi l'émotion que leur procurait la victoire. Aragorn leva enfin sa voix :

- Et bien Miss Summers, c'était un bien beau discours que vous avez formulé. Je vous en félicite. Tout comme je vous félicite tout trois, pour votre courage face à ce monstre. Et bien, tout est bien qui fini bien ! Il ne nous reste plus p^lus qu'à espérer que nos amis s'en soient sortis aussi bien en Mordor.

Léna et Drago acquièrent, repensant soudain à Sadia et Erika. Gimli conclut :

- Et bien mes amis, il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer.

Ils étaient tous d'accord, surtout Pippin :

- Oui rentrons. Je meurs de faim !


	7. Tout est bien qui finit bien

**Disclaimer **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien et Joss Whedon.

**Auteur :** EOWYN

Résumé : Trois élèves de Poudlard, Erika, Sadia et Léna, ont décidé de se venger de Malefoy en l'en voyant dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux. Seulement, dans ce monde, Voldemort a pactisé avec Sauron et a appelé en renforts les vampires de la bouche de l'enfer. Mais Buffy arrive à la rescousse…Mais bien sûr, des liens vont se former entre certaines personnes et des choses inattendue vont arrivées…comme l'enlèvement de la Reine Arwen, ou le départ de Sadia et Alex pour le Mordor…Alors que Spike, Erika, Pansy et Rogue ont sauvés Arwen et qu'Harry, Aragorn, Léna, Drago et co. Ont détruit Sauron et Voldemort, Sadia doit toujours aider Frodon à détruire l'Anneau….

Genre : Crossover (SDA, HP et Buffy)/Action/Humour/Romance PS Donnez-moi votre avis !

Notes : Dernier chapitre avant épilogue ! Pleurez pas c'est pas prêt d'être fini ! Vous verrez…rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre…

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des messages (Kristalline, Clochette, Idril…) Et continuez !

**_QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES, CA PEUT FAIRE MAL !_**

CHAPITRE VII : Tout est bien qui finit bien !

L'armée du Gondor (enfin ce qu'il en restait) entra fièrement dans la cité, brandissant l'étendard du pays et conduit par le Roi, chevauchant son fier cheval. A ses côtés, Gimli, Légolas, Léna, Drago, Merry, Pippin, Harry et Buffy chevauchaient gaiement en riant et plaisantant. Ils furent accueillit dans le royaume par des acclamations du peuple qui commença alors une inoubliable célébration. Tous les tambours roulèrent, les cors sonnèrent et la musique afflua alors dans les rues et les maisons de Minas Tirith.

Au château, les vainqueurs furent accueillit par des cris de joie. Dans la salle du trône, la Reine Arwen attendait gracieusement son époux, à nouveau vêtu de ses habits royaux, le visage joliment maquillé par Erika pour cacher ses blessures. Elle était aussi belle qu'avant, presque même mieux (nda : Qu'est-ce qui ont tous avec Arwen ? Elle est jolie mais y en a d'autres…Eowyn par exemple…non ?) A ses côtés, Spike, Erika, Rogue et Pansy s'étaient levés pour saluer le Roi. Le visage de celui-ci s'illumina lorsqu'il la vit, et ils s'enlacèrent avec passion et soulagement. Dès son entrée, Léna se précipita dans les bras d'Erika, tout comme Harry fut accueillit chaleureusement par Hermione et Ron. Buffy se dirigea vers Spike, mais peut habitués à ce genre d'émulsions publiques, ils se regardèrent gênés, puis éclatèrent de rire pour exprimer leur soulagement. Mais alors que tout le monde s'embrassait, la même question vint alors aux lèvres de Buffy et Erika :

- Où sont Sadia et Alex ?

C'est alors que Gandalf, que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis un moment, s'avança :

- Ils sont toujours en Mordor. Leur mission n'est pas encore achevée.

Erika intervint :

- Mais vous étiez où ?

- J'avais des choses à faire…un rendez-vous…vous savez ce que c'est…

- Vous étiez à un rencart alors que nous étions en Mordor ?

- Oui, ça paraît égoïste mais…vous savez..à mon age, trouver une compagne, c'est pas si simple

- Oh le pauvre ! s'exclama Léna avec une grimace ironique, consterné.

Le magicien continua toutefois :

- Mais ne vous inquiétés pas. Vos amis ne sont pas en danger pour l'instant, ils ont même passés des épreuves assez rudes pour des humains de leur age… et dès que le temps sera venu, j'interviendrais. Mais pour l'instant, leur sort est entre leur mains.

Buffy s'exclama :

- Entre les mains d'Alex ?! Vous êtes fou !

- T'inquiètes, la rassura Erika. Y'a Sadia pour le protéger.

- Heureusement !

(Mais ils devaient maintenant traverser le désert de Mordor, jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin. Ils pensaient que le plus dur était passé mais…)

Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours que les quatre héros marchaient à travers le désert de Mordor.

C'est justement cinq jours avant, que le ciel avait brusquement changé. Plus de nuages, plus que le ciel bleu et dégagé. Mais malgré cela, le Mordor restait ce qu'il était : un désert putride sans aucune forme de vie.

Malgré la dureté du voyage, l'ambiance était assez détendue. L'arrivée de Sadia et Alex avait redonné du courage à Sam et Frodon, et ils apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître tous les quatre. Pendant des semaines, ils marchaient, et Sadia leur apprenait les coutumes et les particularités de son Monde. Ainsi, les hobbits avaient ouverts de grands yeux en apprenant l'existence des voitures, des ordinateurs, des télévisions, des avions, des portables… C'est justement en voulant montrer aux hobbits un téléphone portable que quelque chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas se produisit. Elle voulu faite apparaître un portable et sortit donc sa baguette magique. Elle prononça une formule et un éclair jaillit brusquement du ciel sans nuages et frappa de plein la baguette magique, qui s'enflamma instantanément. Sadia la lâcha sur le sol, étonnée et apeurée de voir sa baguette magique réduite en cendres. Les autres étaient sous le choc et Alex, pris de panique, se leva d'un bond et se mit à tourner autour des cendres encore fumantes de la baguette :

- Qu'est-ce que…Pourquoi. .pourquoi…….On va mourir.

Sadia s'approcha de lui et l'agrippa par les épaules :

- Calme toi. Ce n'est rien. On ne doit pas pouvoir utiliser de baguette magique ici, c'est tout. Je crois que Gandalf me l'avait dit mais j'avais oublié. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Comment ça pas grave ? Sans magie, qui va nous protéger ? Eux ?…Toi ?…Moi ?

Effectivement, Sadia ne savait quoi répondre. Elle conclut finalement :

- Tu as raison, mais nous n'aurons normalement pas besoin de nous protéger. Tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est aller jusqu'à la Montagne du Destin et détruire l'anneau…ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Et ils se remirent en marche, sans voir l'ombre qui les suivait en se faufilant à distance.

Au soir, ils étaient tout les quatres assis autour d'un bon feu, dévorant un pauvre lapin qu'Alex avait « virilement » attrapé à l'aide de son lance-pierre porte-bonheur. Alors que Sam et Alex échangeaient leurs exploits, Sadia et Frodon mangeaient en silence, interrompant parfois leurs compagnons pour rectifier la vérité lorsqu'ils la changeaient un peu trop pour se vanter. Comme lorsqu' Alex avait raconté son combat avec Harmony (cf. Saison 4) comme un Superbe et Dangereux combat à la fin duquel il avait eut pitié d'elle et l'avait laissé s'enfuir, ne l'estimant pas dangereuse pour le Monde. En réalité, c'était un combat Ridicule de deux gamins immatures où ils avaient finis coincés, se tirant les cheveux comme des gosses. Et ça, Sadia n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer. Mais ils continuaient tout de même leurs récits et, n'en pouvant plus, Sadia se leva et dit à Frodon :

- Je vais voir si il y a une source d'eau potable pas loin. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Avec plaisir.

Les deux autres n'avaient même pas remarqué leur départ et continuaient tranquillement leurs histoires.

Frodon et Sadia descendaient prudemment à travers les amoncellements de pierres aiguisées, tout en parlant discrètement de choses et d'autres. Frodon lui décrit sa Comté, et Sadia lui décrit avec peine son Monde qui, à côté de la Comté, semblait bien horrible. Il lui raconta son enfance, et elle la sienne et lorsqu'on en viens à ses amours, elle se glaça. Dès qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Drago, son regard s'était voilé, repensant aux derniers évènements. Frodon le remarque et risqua une question :

- Tu l'aimes ce Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

- …oui…mais il ne veux plus me parler…

- C'est dur…si tu veux parler, je suis là...

Elle le regarda et lui sourit :

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire…je dois tourner la page.

Et sur ce, ils continuèrent silencieusement leur recherche. Au bout d'un moment, Sadia fut troublée par un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de voir Gollum fondre sur elle et lui assener un violent coup au visage. Tout devint flou autour d'elle et elle perdit connaissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit à nouveau son corps, mais avait beaucoup de mal à bouger. Sa tête bourdonnait et son corps tout entier était ankylosé. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses esprits et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit avec étonnement Frodon, roulé en boule, qui pleurait silencieusement. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés :

- Frodon…

Au moment où elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, il se jeta sur elle en criant « Rendez-le moi ! Rendez-le moi ! ». Il était sur elle, la plaquant au sol en lui serrant fortement le cou. Elle ne pouvait ni respirer, ni bouger, ni parler. Elle tentait vainement de se dégager mais ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, tandis que ceux de Frodon étaient envahis par la colère et la haine. A quelques secondes près, Sadia rejoignait ses ancêtres dans l'autre monde, mais le sort en voulut autrement. Malgré la colère qui dirigeait son corps et son esprit, Frodon put voir, au milieu de ses larmes, le regard suppliant de la jeune sorcière. Se rendant compte de ses actions, il la lâcha brusquement et se recula, se mettant à nouveau en boule comme un chien qui a peur des coups. Après avoir récupéré assez d'air et de forces, Sadia se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- …L'anneau…l'anneau a disparu.

- Quoi ?… (Elle se releva puis compris :).Gollum.

Frodon hocha la tête pour lui répondre alors qu'il continuait de se tordre sur le sol tant la douleur d'avoir perdu son précieux le faisait souffrir.

- Comment ?.... Retournons auprès des autres.

Elle souleva Frodon avec peine et commença à rebrousser chemin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp, la plus inattendue mais agréable des surprises les frappa. Sam et Alex continuaient tranquillement leur conversation, mais à côté d'eux, gisait le pauvre Gollum, ligoté et inconscient. Sadia et Frodon n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Co…comment ? bégaya Sadia incrédule.

- Ah, lui? Répondit calmement Alex, On a entendu un bruit, puis la bassine d'eau c'est renversée…et lui avec. On sait pas comment il est arrivé là, on l'avait pas vu, mais c't'idiot c'est assommé tout seul sur un caillou. J'ai dut retenir Sam où il allait transformer E.T. en chorizo.

Frodon comprit tout de suite que Gollum, invisible grâce à l'anneau, avait voulut attaquer le « méchant hobbit joufflu » (Sam) et avait trébuché sur la bassine, l'eau faisant glisser l'anneau de son doigt.

Le jeune hobbit (nda : Je sais, 50 ans c'est pas jeune mais dans le film, on peut pas dire qui soit vieux alors…) se mit alors à chercher ardemment son « précieux », à quatre pattes le nez contre le sol, sous les regards plains de pitié des trois autres. Il le retrouva enfin, le serrant avec passion contre sa poitrine (nda : Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être l'anneau moi !lol). Ils éteignirent ensuite le feu , s'endormirent calmement et dormirent longuement, reprenant des forces pour la dernière étape du voyage.

Frodon fut réveillé par Sadia, qui le secouait légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux, et la vit qui le regardait avec un sourire rassurant. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la regarder mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. La douceur de son visage l'apaisait et il se sentait bien avec elle, sa présence le réconfortait. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait honte de sa réaction de la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait agressé, mais elle semblait ne pas lui en vouloir. Il se demandait maintenant se qui pouvait ainsi la faire sourire.

- Vien voir. J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Il se leva et la suivit jusqu'au feu de camp éteint. Là, ils s'assirent et Sadia prit son sac à dos. Elle en sortit une petite boite hermétique et la tendit à Frodon, avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Il examina la boite puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une sorte de sable argenté très fin, que Frodon ne put identifier.

- C'est quoi ?

- De la poudre de cheminette…ça sert à aller où on veut en quelques secondes.

- ……

- On va pouvoir arriver à la Montagne dès aujourd'hui et peut-être que nous serons auprès des autres dès ce soir.

Un large sourire illumina le visage du hobbit et il lui sauta dessus, l'enlaçant et lui disant « Je t'adore ! Je t'adore !… ». Et elle qui répondait modestement « Je sais ». Réveillés par les cris de Sadia, Sam et Alex arrivèrent alors que Frodon était à quatre pattes au-dessus de la jeune fille. Il allait faire quelque chose d'innommable mais Alex l'interrompit dans ses projets :

- Ca va on vous dérange pas ? Vous retrouvez vite le moral vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si joyeux ?

Sadia se dégagea et sauta au cou du jeune homme en lui expliquant qu'ils allaient pouvoir rentrer dans peu de temps. Lui aussi devint euphorique, tout comme Sam, et ils se retrouvèrent à danser et à chanter tout les quatres comme des ivrognes.

Après ces « effusions », Sadia leur explique le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette et en pris une poignée. Elle ralluma le feu de camps et jeta la poudre dessus avant d'enjamber l'âtre avec conviction. A peine s'était-elle approchée du feu qu'elle se mit à hurler, éteignant son pantalon qui avait pris feu. Soulageant son postérieur grillé dans les restes de ragoût refroidis, elle se sentit légèrement idiotes lorsqu'elle prit conscience des regards des trois autres sur elle. Au bord de la crise de rire, Alex ne parvint pas à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, alors Sam pris le relais :

- On peut savoir pourquoi ça t'a brûlé les fesses au lieu de te faire disparaître ?

- Ben… commença t'elle, confuse. J'ai oublié une chose élémentaire…

- Laquelle ? demandèrent les trois autres en chœur.

- Ben, la poudre de cheminette ne marche que dans une cheminée avec un feu magique.

Les autres ne dirent rien, partagés entre l'amusement, la déception et l'envie furieuse d'assassiner une sorcière prénommée Sadia qui avait osé leur donner de faux espoirs. Sadia, qui se sentait désormais plus détestée que jamais, essayait désespérément de trouver une nouvelle idée. Elle leur balança alors des idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres :

- On a qu'à utiliser des sorts sans baguette pour agrandir Gollum et s'en servir de transport ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne ferai pas apparaître un cheval directement plutôt ? proposa Frodon.

- Et si on se transformait en géant ? Ah non c'est vrai il faut une baguette… Et si on

- Et si on commandait des frites pour reprendre des forces ? proposa alors Sam pour mettre fin à cette conversation. Sadia le regarda avec étonnement mais ne répondit rien. Quatre minutes plus tard les quatre compères dévoraient des frites McCain en jouant au Pictionary géant.

Cela faisait des jours. Des jours et des jours que les deux hobbits, l'homme et la sorcière marchaient inlassablement dans le désert sec et aride du Mordor avec pour nourriture les restes de lembas et les petits tours de magie de Sadia. Désormais, la Montagne du Destin était toute proche, à quelques pas qui leur semblaient des kilomètres. Gollum était toujours là, ligoté et attaché au sac à dos de Sadia, les distrayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait grâce à ses chansons paillardes pleines d'entrain. Grimper, grimper, grimper, grimper, toujours grimper. Les roches roulaient sous leurs pieds, les faisant trébucher et tomber sans cesse sur les pierres coupantes. Couverts d'ecchymoses, de sang et de poussière, tous avançaient et souffraient en silence, conscients du poids immense de l'Anneau pesant sur Frodon. Car même si Sauron avait été quasiment détruit, l'Anneau conservait encore toute sa force maléfique et corruptrice. Plus que quelques pas et la porte des Crevasses du Destin se trouveraient devant eux. Mais Gollum choisis alors ce moment crucial pour tenter sa chance et sauter sur Frodon, arrachant la chaîne qui pendait à son cou. C'était l'occasion pour Sam de prouve son courage et d'honorer sa promesse. Il se jeta sur Gollum et le transperça de sa lame, libérant la créature d'une vie si longue et pénible. Frodon récupéra son précieux et se mit à courir en direction de la porte, retrouvant des forces suffisantes pour empêcher quiconque de lui voler à nouveau son fardeau. Les autres le suivirent alors avec peine et le rejoignirent enfin dans cet endroit sombre que Sadia reconnu tel qu'elle l'avait toujours imaginé, par la chaleur intense qui y régnait. Ils s'approchèrent du précipice, regardant avec crainte la lave en fusion qui bouillonnait en dessous d'eux. Sam s'adressa alors à Frodon :

- Allez Mr Frodon. Jetez le et nous pourrons repartir.

Mais Frodon ne semblait pas décidé à détruire l'anneau. Comme il s'en doutait, l'anneau s'était emparé de lui et le contrôlait. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas le détruire. Sadia s'en doutait elle aussi et pris le jeune hobbit à part :

- Frodon. Tu dois le détruire. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois. Pense aux autres. Si tu ne le détruis pas, cela peut engendrer des conséquences affreuses. Si Gandalf t'as choisi, c'est parce qu'il avait confiance en toi. Ne le déçois pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Frodon, tu as la force en toi et tu le sais. Après tout les obstacles que vous avez surmontés avec Sam pour arriver ici, ne t'arrêtes pas là. Fais-le pour les autres. Pour Sam…Pour Gandalf….Pour moi.

Leur regard se croisa un instant et Frodon prit alors le dessus sur l'emprise de L'anneau. Il arracha la chaîne qu'il avait rattachée à son cou et tendit l'anneau vers le gouffre. Il respira profondément et jeta l'anneau dans les Crevasses du Destin. Un éclair en jaillit alors et l'anneau disparu dans les flammes où il avait été forgé. Le temps de Sauron était désormais révolu. Sans l'Anneau unique, il n'était plus rien.

Frodon s'écroula à terre, comme si son cœur l'avait lâché. Il respirait difficilement puis releva la tête vers Sadia.

- Merci….C'est comme si l'on m'avait ôté un poids de 100 kilos. Merci.

Sadia ne répondit rien et lui sourit, avant qu'Alex ne vienne les interrompre :

- Et maintenant ?

Sadia réfléchis un instant puis ôta son sac pour une sortir la satanée boite de poudre de cheminette qu'elle agita sous le nez des trois autres. Effarés, ils ne répliquèrent rien, attendant de voir qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore oser leur proposer. Elle murmura un sort et un feu magique apparu devant leurs yeux alors qu'elle les regardait avec un sourire de fierté. Elle s'attendait à des remerciement chaleureux mais elle ne récolta que des regards noirs qu'elle ne compris par tout de suite :

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas contents ?

- Si mais… commença Alex en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Tu es en train de nous dire qu'en fait du pouvait créer un feu magique dès le début ?

- Ben oui ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce fut alors au tour de Sam de se rapprocher d'un air menaçant :

- Et… tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?!!!

- Euh…

Elle compris son erreur mais n'eut pas le temps de se défendre alors que les trois se mettaient à lui courir après pour « l'étriper ». Elle agrippa sur son chemin une poignée de poudre de cheminette car elle savait que la seule façon d'échapper à leurs griffes était de s'enfuir. Elle se lança alors dans le feu en hurlant « Salle du trône de Minas Tiriiithhhh !!!! »… mais tout ce qu'elle pus faire fut de se recramer un peu plus le postérieur. Les trois autres stoppèrent, se moquant d'elle sans gène.

- Arrêtez ! gémi t-elle. Je crois que j'ai oubliez quelques chose

- Non ?! Sans dec' ?! se moqua Alex. Et c'est quoi ?

- Ton cerveau ?! renchérit Sam.

- Nan… le réseau, bougonnât-elle en se frottant les fesses. Il faut que la cheminée ou le feu soit relié au réseau magique.

- C'est bien… et ça nous amène à quoi maintenant ?

- A… a… a … a transplaner ! rugit-elle, fière d'avoir enfin trouvé une idée réalisable.

- Minute, coupa Alex : j'ai entendu Erika et Léna dire que vous n'aviez pas encore appris ça.

- Oui, répondit Sadia avec un sourire moqueur. Et si tu utilisais ta mémoire correctement tu te souviendrais aussi que j'ai répondu qu'Hermione me l'avait appris et qu'on est arrivés ici en transplanant.

- Ah oui, souffla Alex, gêné, j'avais oublié.

- Les deux font la pair ! pouffa Frodon avant que Sadia ne les prennent par la main.

Ils se mirent en rond et Sadia commença à leur donner les instructions :

- Ils faut penser très fort à l'endroit où l'on veut atterrir et avec la formule que je vais réciter ça devrais nous faire transplaner tous les trois. Mais surtout il ne faut pas briser le cercle !

- Attends, interrompit Frodon. Comment ça « ça devrais » ?

- Non, plus important, coupa Alex. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas proposé de transplaner avant ?

Sadia marqua une pause puis, sentant la situation dangereuse qui s'annonçait, fit semblant de ne pas entendre :

- A trois ! Un…

- Sadia ! hurla Sam, fou de rage.

- …Deux….

- RRrrr…Sadia… fit Frodon à son tour.

- …Trois !

Elle récita la formule et ils transplanèrent dans un grognement de voix masculines vomissant le prénom de la jeune sorcière.

Une grande fête avait été organisée pour fêter la victoire du Gondor. Léna et Erika s'en étaient chargées, à grands coups de baguettes magiques et de potions. Elles avaient fait apparaître toute sorte de nourriture et d'objets moldus, comme une chaîne hifi, des spots, des boules à facettes, et des vêtements moldus, au grand désarroi de Drago et de Rogue, qui durent enfiler des costards et des nœuds papillons. Les filles avaient mis de très belles robes de soirée, également pour fêter leur futur départ, car Hermione avait trouvée deux formules de retour. Tout ce qu'ils attendaient tous, c'était le retour des autres. Et il ne se fit pas attendre.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde dansait, s'amusait, Spike et Erika ne se quittaient plus, tout comme Légolas et Léna qui ne cessaient de disparaître dans les toilettes et de réapparaître tout joyeux. Quand à Drago, il regardait les autres comme un idiot, seul, harcelé par Pansy et regrettant Poudlard où toutes les filles se battaient pour avoir sa compagnie. Gandalf dansait avec une charmante jeune femme (pas si jeune que ça, mais j'allais pas dire une vieille bonne femme, ça le fait pas) que personne n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Rogue s'ennuyait fermement, regardant tantôt Ron et Hermione se disputer violemment, tantôt Harry fricotter avec Buffy. La fête allait bon train, et le Roi allait prendre la parole quand un éclair jaillit de nul part et qu'on entendit des cris étranges. Personne ne voyait rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voit sorte du plafond

- S'il vous plait…..on veut descendre !

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Buffy ? C'est Alex !

Tout le monde s'activa à faire descendre les quatre voyageurs des poutres du plafond auxquelles ils étaient accrochés. Couverts de poussières et sales comme des poux (nda : Quelle métaphore !), ils furent acclamés par tous et recueillis par leur amis. Alors que tout le monde s'agitait autour d'eux, Drago les observait de loin, ou plutôt observait Sadia, ne sachant quoi faire. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Sadia l'avait envoûté, il s'était sentit trahi, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eut d'amis comme elle. Il l'a regardait, hésitant à aller la voir. Il allait y aller, mais il vit Frodon s'approcher d'elle et lui parler au creux de l'oreille, la faisant sourire.

Il se sentit alors étrange, avec une brusque envie de coller une tarte au pauvre hobbit. Au lieu de cela, il se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte pour aller prendre l'air. Sadia l'aperçu et repensa à ce que Frodon venait de lui dire :

- Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens. Il doit savoir. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant. Au point où en sont les choses entre vous, tu ne risques rien de lui dire non ?

Elle allait lui dire. Elle partit à sa suite et le trouva au bout de la cour, adossé à un arbre. Le ventre noué, elle s'approche de lui :

- Drago ? Je peux te parler ?

Il ne répondit pas mais elle continua :

- Je dois te dire quelque chose. … Je ne t'ai pas tout dit au sujet du sort au cours duquel on a…tu vois.

Il se tourna alors vers elle, son regard froid glaçant celui-ci de la jeune fille. Elle baissa les yeux et continua :

- Ce sort n'était pas vraiment un accident… il était volontaire. J'ai voulut faire ce sort.

Drago ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait voulut l'envoûter. En fait si, il commençait à comprendre. Mais il n'en était pas en colère. Au contraire. Comme une sorte d'espoir avait fait sont apparition dans sa tête. Un espoir d'avoir une bonne raison pour la pardonner. Elle continua, mais Drago s'attendait à ce qu'elle allait dire :

- J'y ai pensé pendant plus d'un an, je te croisais dans les couloirs sans jamais pouvoir te dire autre chose que des insultes. Je n'avais pas chercher de moyen magique pour t'avoir jusqu'à ce que Léna trouve ce livre…je n'est pas put m'en empêcher….Essaie de comprendre, je t'en prie. J'étais certaine de n'avoir aucune chance avec toi tant tu avait l'air de me haïr alors j'ai voulut tenter, pour une fois, de t'avoir rien qu'à moi…. C'était plus fort que moi, Drago…Je suis désolé.

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues et Drago ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- …………Je viens de te le dire..

- Alors redis le. Je veux l'entendre encore une fois.

Sadia prit son courage à deux mains. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait si difficile :

- Parce que je t'aime Drago.

Elle baissa la tête, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était un pêché. Il lui souleva doucement le menton du bout des doigts et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille :

- Tu vois…c'est pas si difficile que ça. Je ne t'ai pas tuée.

Il lui sourit puis la prit dans ses bras. Sadia ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Elle se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de Drago et le regarda dans les yeux, le suppliant du regard. La voyant comme ça, si fragile et seule, il comprit pourquoi il y avait une telle alchimie entre eux. Ils étaient pareils. Ils cherchaient du réconfort et l'avaient trouvé ensemble. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, le plus doux qu'il n'est jamais déposé sur une fille. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

- Tu m'as foutus une de ces trouilles en partant pour le Mordor. J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir.

- Ca t'aurait tant gêné que ça ?

- Plus que tu n'le crois.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois en un baiser passionné et romantique. Ils se détachèrent et Drago lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Et si on recommençait à zéro…sans la serre et tout le reste… je peux te donner ce que tu veux Sadia McLean…

Elle le regarda, étonnée, puis eut un sourire narguant :

- Faudra d'abord que tu m'attrapes ! Je ne suis pas une fille facile Drago Malefoy !

Et ils partirent en courant vers le château, car ils avaient bien du retard à rattraper par rapport à leurs camarades…

Ils étaient tous prêts. Les voyageurs étaient prêts à repartir dans leur monde. Enfin, pas tous. En effet, Léna ne voulait pas partit, elle voulait rester ici avec son Légolas, mais celui-ci l'avait convaincu de partir, lui assurant qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Le départ était proche, orchestré par Hermione et Léna. Ce fut Hermione qui s'adressa aux voyageurs :

- Voilà, en fait, on a trouvé deux formules. Les deux sont sensées marchées mais c'est selon les conditions climatiques et la-dessus, j'y connais rien alors… si ça marche, on retourne chez nous, et si ça échoue… je sais pas ce qui se passe.

Rogue marmonna quelque chose mais personne n'y fit attention. Ils se mirent tous en cercle : Drago, Sadia, Rogue, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Léna, Erika, Spike et Buffy (et oui ! ces deux là ont décidé de venir, en laissant le pauvre Alex avec son ami Sam !). Hermione se mit à réciter une formule en elfique qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle utilisée par les trois Serdaigles au départ :

_« Penna miriel o menel aglar_

_lorie Paladiriel lantrar_

Ennorah Galadremin véli 

_Banya Galaciryo simani_

Beraman albaron sila _Furimen enorie sila_

_I'lir en el luitha uren_

_I'lu siriar henion en el_

_Namarië_

_Alantië__ »_

Ils récitèrent tous ensemble « MirandoTransporto ! » et un éclair surpuissant jaillit à nouveau, faisant un énorme trou dans le plafond du palais (C'est Aragorn qui va être content !) . Une épaisse fumée envahis alors la pièce, les empêchant de voir où ils se trouvaient. Lorsque Léna put ouvrir les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et laissa échapper un léger « Oups ! »….

_Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre ! Le prochain (et oui, désolé, je continue) sera l'épilogue….un épilogue musical ! Après cet épilogue, je vais dériver sur une autre fic, qui sera en fait la suite de celle-ci. Cela s'appellera « Quand la magie fait des miracles, c'est pas si mal ! » et ce sera une fic dans laquelle nos trois héroïnes iront dans des films pour leurs vacances…Je vais commencer par X-Men, Star Wars, Pirates des Caraïbes… et si vous avez des idées pour les autres mondes où je pourrait les envoyer, faites le moi savoir ! Et si vous trouver que mon projet est nul, dîtes le moi aussi.._


	8. Epilogue: Sur un air de comédie musicale

**Disclaimer **:Ces personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien et Joss Whedon.

**Auteur :** EOWYN (envoyez vos messages à ou à )

Résumé : Trois élèves de Poudlard, Erika, Sadia et Léna, ont décidé de se venger de Malefoy en l'en voyant dans le monde du Seigneur des Anneaux. Seulement, dans ce monde, Voldemort a pactisé avec Sauron et a appelé en renforts les vampires de la bouche de l'enfer. Mais Buffy arrive à la rescousse…Mais bien sûr, des liens vont se former entre certaines personnes et des choses inattendue vont arrivées…comme l'enlèvement de la Reine Arwen, ou le départ de Sadia et Alex pour le Mordor…Alors que Spike, Erika, Pansy et Rogue ont sauvés Arwen et qu'Harry, Aragorn, Léna, Drago et co. ont détruit Sauron et Voldemort et Sadia, Frodon et co ont détruits l'Anneau. Tout est bien qui fini bien, Sadia sort avec Drago, Léna avec Légolas, Erika avec Spike et Harry avec Buffy. Mais au moment où ils s'apprêtent à repartir dans leur monde, ils ne sont pas certains que la formule trouvée par Hermione soit juste….

Genre : Parodie ! Cette histoire est complètement déjantée : les persos chantent dans le seul but d'être ridicule (et ils y arrivent assez facilement). Alors n'oubliez pas que ce n'est que du délire ! Crossover (SDA, HP et Buffy)/Action/HumourRomance PS Donnez-moi votre avis !

Notes : Enfin ! L'épilogue ! Plus long à écrire, désolé, mais écrit avec amour pour tout ceux qui ont lus la fic et qui m'ont envoyés des messages. Je leur donne rendez-vous dans ma prochaine fic ( la suite de celle-ci)« Quand la magie fait des miracles, c'est pas si mal ! » où j'aurais besoin de vous pour des idées…. ( Malheureusement pour vous, mon inspiration étant redescendue au plus bas, ce chapitre est loin d'être génial et pour être franche, je l'ai écrit le plus vite possible afin d'en être définitivement débarrassée…désolée…)

Ps : L'épilogue est principalement inspiré de l'épisode musical de Buffy « One more with feeling »( dont je vous conseil fortement la BO, elle est ex-ce-llente,) , donc le déroulement de l'histoire est très similaire a l'épisode. Les autres musiques sont tirées de « Moulin Rouge ! » le film (mon film préféré) et d'autres chansons d'Alizée, Queen , Lorie…¨Pardonnez-moi pour les traductions pourries mais moi et l'anglais, ça fait plus que deux !

**QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES ,CA PEUT FAIRE MAL !**

EPILOGUE : Sur un air de comédie musicale…

_( Ils récitèrent tous ensemble « MirandoTransporto ! » et un éclair surpuissant jaillit à nouveau, faisant un énorme trou dans le plafond du palais. Une épaisse fumée envahis alors la pièce, les empêchant de voir où ils se trouvaient. Lorsque Léna put ouvrir les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et laissa échapper un léger « Oups ! »….)_

La fumée s'estompait peu à peu. Les voyageurs se rendirent compte rapidement qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés, qu'ils étaient toujours en Terre du Milieu. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, vérifiant que tout le monde allait bien, quand de la musique retentit. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un étrange démon rouge en costard bleu qui rappelait vaguement quelques chose à Buffy et ses amis. Elle le reconnu instantanément dès qu'il s'approcha de Léna , Sadia et Erika en chantant :

_Salut les poupées, ont n'se connaît pas ( Chanson de Sweet, le démon de l'épisode On va s'amuser, Je ne suis là que pour ça musical de Buffy « Once more with feeling »)_

_J'viens d'un monde sans imagination_

_Je n'apparais qu'pour faire baisser la tension_

_Est-ce que ça vous dirais_

_Si on s'faisait une danse_

_Je suis l'roi du swing_

_Le tempo qui claque_

_Vos vois cristallines et vos corps sont inoubliables_

_Sans appel j'accours au moindre signe_

_Je balance la musique, l'amusement en prime_

_Et la fête s'anime, on se déhanche ensemble_

_Pas d'prôblème, je ne suis pas_

_Un monstre prêt à n'importe quoi_

_J'veux juste m'amuser sans inconvénients_

_Cette fois vous jouerez, sans aucune dangereuse réaction_

_Aucun cœur qui explose pour un p'tit air_

_D'un refrain certains nous f'rons un concert_

_Maintenant les filles, c'est votre tour en chanson_

Sadia, Erika et Léna avaient, tout comme Buffy et ses amis, reconnus Sweet, le démon de l'épisode musical de Buffy, capable de transformer la vie quotidienne en comédie musicale. Les trois sorcières se regardèrent, et une intro musicale bien connue retentit dans la pièce. Elles commencèrent à se déhancher au rythme de la musique et parfaitement synchronisée, sous les regards interpellés de Drago, Spike et Légolas. Erika fit un pas en avant et commença à chanter d'un voix sucrée :

_ERIKA : Moi je m'appelle Erika (« Moi…Lolita"d' Alizée_

_La beauté c'est moi, les autres me surpassent pas M. Farmer-L. Boutonnat)_

_Moi je m'appelle Erika_

_Si j'n'étais pas là, elles se parl'raient même pas_

_J'adore les séries moldues_

_Mais moi je déteste Potter le p'tit faux cul (HARRY : Eh !)_

_Avec Spike c'est chasse gardée ( sourire de Spike)_

_Alors n'essayer surtout pas d'l'approcher_

_( Sadia et Léna se joignent à elle et elles se mettent à danser style « Paris Latino » en chantant :)_

_C'est pas d'not faute_

_Si on s'est plantées dans not'sort_

_C'est pas qu'on est cons_

_On a quand même niqué l'Mordor_

_C'est pas d'not' faute à nous_

_Tout ça c'est d'la faute à Malefoy_

_S'il avait pas fait chier_

_Ce p'tit pas doué_

_SADIA :Moi je m'appelle Sadia_

_Le cerveau c'est moi, les autres c'est pas trop ça_

_Moi je m'appelle Sadia_

_J'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais j'suis pire qu'Erika_

_J'adore les cours de potions ( sourire de Rogue)_

_Et en plus Sevy, il est plutôt mignon (Sevy rougit, et les mecs font une grimace de dégoût)_

_Mais Drago est plus sexi ( Drago souffle, soulagé)_

_Ensemble on va faire trembler le tout Paris_

_LENA : Moi je m'appelle Léna_

_La meneuse c'est moi, les autres me suivent au pas_

_Moi je m'appelle Léna_

_Si j'n'étais pas là, Sadia se boug'rait pas_

_J'adore mon p'tit Légolas_

_Et les heures de colle, j'en ai franchement ras-le-bol_

_Je ne suis pas bien élevée_

_Et sans rigolé, je suis vraiment taré_

_C'est pas d'not faute_

_Si on s'est plantées dans not'sort_

_C'est pas qu'on est cons_

_On a quand même niqué l'Mordor_

_C'est pas d'not' faute à nous_

_Tout ça c'est d'la faute à Malefoy_

_S'il avait pas fait chier_

_Ce p'tit pas doué_

_C'est pas d'not' faute_

_Si Sadia s'tape un serpentard_

_Et Léna un elfe_

_Qui s'coiffe comme Hélène Ségara_

_C'est pas d'not'faute à nous_

_Si Erika et Spike se collent_

_Et Weasley s'gros raté ( Ron : Hey !)_

_C'est fait plaqué (Ron : Comment elles sont au courant ?)_

La musique cessa, et les trois amies se regardèrent et, comme si elles venaient de s'éveiller, se mirent à rougir. Le démon reprit la parole :

- Je ma présente : je suis Sweet, le démon de la musique et de la danse. Certains me connaissent déjà (il regardait Buffy et ses amis), mais ne vous inquiétés pas, je ne suis pas ici pour affaire, amis juste en souvenir du bon temps… je vous laisse maintenant… The Show Must Go On !… Que le spectacle continue !

Il disparu dans un éclair de feux d'artifices et Spike, profitant de la diversion, s'éclipsa doucement. Erika l'aperçu et partit à sa suite. Les autres ne comprenaient pas se qui venaient de se produire. Personne n'osait no bouger, ni parler, de peur de se mettre à danser et à chanter sur un vieux tube des années 20. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence en entonnant :

_HERMIONE : Maintenant qu'allons nous faire (« Where do we go from here » de l'épisode musical HER/ HARRY: Maintenant qu'allons nous faire de Buffy….)_

_HARRY : La nuit tombe, les espoirs s'en vont, _

_On sent la défaite dans l'air_

_HER/ HARRY: Maintenant qu'allons nous faire_

_BUFFY :Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on s'éveille_

_BUFFY/ALEX : Le monde tourne-t-il à l'envers_

_TOUS : On est là, tous main dans la main_

_Mais la peur nous rends solitaires GIMLI : Dites-moi_

_Maintenant qu'allons-nous faire ?_

_Quand le mot fin s'élève_

_Tous les tambours sonnent clairs_

_Les larmes coulent, les adieux s'enroulent_

_Mais c'est la fin qu'on espère_

_Maintenant qu'allons nous faire_

_Maintenant qu'allons nous faire_

_Maintenant qu'allons nous faire_

La musique se stoppa avec le retour de Spike parmi eux. Il semblait hors de lui et courait en criant :

- Aidez-moi ! Erika a disparue !

Léna et Sadia poussèrent un cri et tout le monde se tut, attendant que Spike s'explique :

- Elle… elle était derrière moi et… et je l'ai entendu m'appeler et… quand je me suis retourné, elle avait… elle avait disparu……. Je pense qu'elle a été… elle a été enlevée.

Léna intervint :

- Oui mais…Qui a bien put l'enlever ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

C'est alors que Gimli arriva, tenant un morceau de tissu bleu dans ses mains :

- J'ai trouvé ça dans le couloirs….

- C'est le bandeau d'Erika ! s'exclama Sadia. Spike a raison. Elle a du être enlevée… mais par qui ?

C'est alors qu'Aragorn intervint, accompagné d'une légère musique :

_ARAGORN : Moi j'ai une théorie ( « I've got a theorie » BTVS épisode musical)_

_C'est peut-être Sauron_

_Il s'est échappé non c'est pas ça je crois qu'on s'égare_

_Sadia : Moi j'ai une théorie_

_C'est p't'être Saroumane_

_Pas content de n'pas être dans ma p'tite histoire_

_DRAGO : Toute cette théorie paraît maladroite_

_DRAGO/SADIA : Qui pourrait bien vouloir du mal à Erika ?_

_RON : Des sorciers peut-être, ce sont des sorciers_

_Mais non c'est ridicule, les sorciers on les persécute_

_Et mille pardons, et j'aime la Terre _

_Et vive Hermione et je f'rais mieux d'me taire_

_ARWEN : Moi j'ai une théorie, des gobelins malins…_

_BUFFY : Moi j'ai une théo… (Arwen l'interrompt, accompagnée par une musique très rock)_

_ARWEN : Ils sont plus hostiles que tout le monde suppose_

_Avec leurs têtes à claques _

_Ils ne sentent pas la rose_

_C'est quoi ces airs de chochottes_

_Et ces horribles furoncles'verts clairs_

_Gobelins, gobelins, j'crois qu'c'est des gobelins (La musique se calme)_

… _ou p't'être bien Pippin ( Pippin est vexé mais la musique continue)_

_BUFFY : Toute cette théorie paraît maladroite_

_BUFFY/ALEX : Mais l'affaire semble très sérieuse _

_Il faut bien qu'on en débatte_

_LENA : Moi j'ai une théorie, c'est pas important_

_Ensemble nous sommes vraiment les meilleurs_

_Rien ni personne ne peut nous faire peur_

_L'apocalypse, c'est pas un mystère_

_Les même fausses pistes_

_Faut pas s'en faire_

_TOUS : Faut être plongé au cœur de l'action_

_Pour pouvoir trouver une solution_

_Il faut qu'ça casse, ou bien qu'ça passe_

_La mort est là_

_LENA :Elle mourra pas_

_TOUS Ensemble nous sommes vraiment les meilleurs_

_Rien ni personne ne peut nous faire peur_

_Ensemble on a pas peur…_

_ARWEN : Mais quand même les gobelins…_

Tout le monde se tut, attendant que quelqu'un donne une solution claire et simple. Comme par magie, elle arriva sur le champs, apportée par une personne que beaucoup avaient oublié : Grima Langue de Serpent. Personne ne su comment il était entré, et Légolas tenta de le capturer mais en vain. Une sorte de voile protecteur sans doute mis en place par Saroumane semblait l'entourer et ainsi, ni homme ni arme ne pouvait l'atteindre. Tout le monde s'attendait à entendre une ritournelle d'un instant à l'autre mais rien ne se produisit, et Grima commença son petit spitch d'une voix sifflante :

- Mon maître Saroumane m'envoie ici afin de vous faire part de son mécontentement. Vous semblez tous nous avoir oubliés, alors qu'il y a quelques temps, vous trembliez de peur devant nous. Et pour ça vous allez le regretter amèrement.

- Tu vois, chuchota discrètement Sadia à Léna. Il est vexé qu'on l'est oublié dans notre histoire !

Grima continuait :

- Nous avons votre jeune amie, et nous ne la rendrons qu'en échange de votre plus précieux prisonnier : Sauron.

- Hubert ? s'étonna Léna. Hubert Sauron vous est précieux ? Y'en a qui devrait arrêter de fumer Fangorn !

- Cessez votre insolence ! s'énerva Grima. Vous pourriez sérieusement le regretter. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon maître vous attends au lever du jour au portes de l'Isengard. Soyez là ou la fille mourra.

Il s'éclipsa lentement ( en roulant du cul), fier de l'effet produit sur son assemblée. La menace de Sauron revenait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes, ce qui terrifiait tout le royaume. A peine la Guerre de l'Anneau achevée, personne ne voulait en commencer une autre. Mais Spike ne comptait pas laisser Erika mourir sans rien faire. Maintenant qu'il savait où elle était, il devait la sauver, qu'il soit seul ou accompagné. Mais accompagné étant nettement mieux, il devait tenter de convaincre les autres de le suivre. Il entama alors une chanson, revisitée certes, mais diablement convaincante. Sur la musique rock de Queen, il commença a arpenter la pièce en chantant ceci aux autres :

(nda : A gauche la chanson et a droite sa traduction)

_SPIKE : On and on (Encore et encore) ( « The show must go on » de Queen_

_Does anybody knows what we are living for (quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi on vit?) Queen/ Version "Moulin Rouge")_

_Whatever happens, we leave it all to chance (Quoi qu'il arrive, on s'abandonne au hazard)_

_Another heartache, another failed romance (Encore un chagrin, encore un amour qui s'égare)_

_On and on, Does anybody knows what we are living for (Encore et encore quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi on vit?)_

_The hope must go on, The hope must go on ( L'espoir doit continuer, L'espoir doit continuer)_

_Outside the down is breaking on the earth ( Dehors l'aube tombe sur la terre)_

_That's holds our final destiny ( Où se joue notre destin)_

_The hope must go on, The hope must go on ( L'espoir doit continuer, L'espoir doit continuer)_

_Inside my heart is breaking ( A l'intérieur mon coeur se fend)_

_My shield be cracking (Mon bouclier se brise)_

_But my hope still stays on ( Mais mon espoir résiste)_

_The hope must go on, The hope must go on ( L'espoir doit continuer, L'espoir doit continuer)_

_I'll find my sweet, I'll earn the kill ( Je la trouverai, même si ça me tue)_

_I have to find the will to carry on with the… ( Je trouverai la volonté de continuer avec…)_

_On with the… on with the hope (… avec espoir..)_

_The hope must go on_

La musique cessa, et tout le monde regardait Spike, saisis par sa déclaration. L'amour que portait le vampire à Erika était bien réel, ce dont les autres doutaient sérieusement jusque là. Ils étaient maintenant convaincus que sauver la jeune sorcière était une cause suffisante pour affronter à nouveau Sauron et Saroumane. Le premier à répondre à l'appel de Spike fut Drago, qui lança une phrase digne de Shakespeare :

- Moi je te suit. Même si je dois pour cela traverser la colère et les flammes de Saroumane.

Toute l'assemblée se rapprocha et se joignit à eux, pour leur signifier leur soutien. Spike éleva alors sa voix, au milieu des cris de joie et d'encouragement :

- Nous marcherons tous ensemble dans les flammes jusqu'à l'Isengard !

Des cris s'élevèrent, et ils partirent tous vers la demeure du magicien, emportant avec eux ce qui restait de Sauron ( et oubliant au passage Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas tout suivis).

Dans la forteresse, Erika faisait le tour de son cachot, se demandant si quelqu'un allait venir la délivrer. Elle craignait de ne jamais revoir son monde, sa famille, ses amis… Spike. Elle venait à peine de le rencontrer, ce serais vraiment injuste de mourir maintenant. Car c'est ce qu'elle craignait le plus à ce moment là : la Mort. Elle comptait se battre jusqu'au bout mais déjà, l'espoir la quittait. Et du fond de son cachot, elle commença à fredonner doucement :

_ERIKA : Je touches le feu et c'est un feu de glace ( « Walk through the fire » BTVS épisode musical)_

_Il est aussi noir que la mort_

_Et sur ma peau, que de brûlures et que de traces_

_Je n'verrai pas la mort_

_SPIKE ( qui guide les autres à travers la Terre du Milieu) :_

_Dans la fumée elle m'appelle _

_Pour me guider parmis les flammes_

_Pour nous sauver, Ou peut-être s'échapper_

_Qui sait ce qui ce trame_

_Alors je marche dans les flammes_

_Pas question que je recule_

_Et moi je marche dans les flammes_

_Pourvu qu'elles-_

_SAROUMANE ( dans sa tour) :_

_Il me consume le flambeau que je porte,_

_il s'en fiche que je l'en sorte_

_Qu'ils brûlent j'en rêve_

_J'm'en fiche si Sauron crêve_

_J'ai besoin de sa force_

_SAURON (transporté par Légo et Gimli) :_

_Car ils ne veulent que les flammes_

_Non ils n'apprennent rien_

_SAROUMANE/ SAURON :_

_Et ils marchent dans les flammes pourvu qu'elles-_

_RON( au château avec Hermione) :_

_Tout ça pourra t-il la sauvé_

_J'ai laissé Harry en danger_

_Et Severus va peut-être trop loin_

_HERMIONE :_

_Mais si ils restent tous impuissants_

_On a le choix se battre sans attendre_

_Ou rester là en ne faisant rien ( ils partent)_

_TOIS : Lutter encore, ici la Terre est notre sort_

_Alors on marche dans les flammes, pourvu qu'elles-_

_ERIKA : L'un après l'autre ils m'abandonnent_

_Je crois bien qu'ils on peur du froid_

_Je suis de glace, J'leur dirais pas en face_

_Que je n'ai plus d'espoir_

_(Medley : chacun chante ses propres vers, tous en même temps… nda : J'ai pas le courage de le faire, dsl..)_

_SPIKE : Nos longues journées _

_s'enflammeront dans un brasier_

_TOUS: Et l'on se cache dans les flammes_

_Mais personne ne recule_

_Et là on marche dans les flammes_

_Pourvu qu'elle brûlent…. Pourvu qu'elle brûlent…. Pourvu qu'elle brûlent !_

Ils s'arrêtèrent car, devant eux, se répandaient les ruines de l'Isengard (nda : Les Ents sont passées par là y'a pas très longtemps..), et au centre, dominait la tour imprenable d'Orthanc, que même la puissance des Ents n'avait put ébranler. Tous étaient tétanisés, mais Spike, imperturbable, continua en direction de la Tour :

- Allez, c'est pas le moment de pic-niquer ! On y va ! Ils vont voir ce que ça fait de réveiller la colère de William le Sanguinaire…

La tour n'était pas gardée mais Spike se méfiait. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'entrer dans ce genre de tour, il avait fait un vol plané de 3 mètres, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer. Il commença a entrer dans la tour, seulement suivi par Buffy, Léna, Drago, Sadia et Légolas, les autres préférant monter la garde et surveiller le si dangereux Sauron (nda : Bande de froussards !).

La tour d'Orthanc était vide, sans garde, ce qui était tout de même assez surprenant. Ils grimpaient lentement, attentifs au moindre son suspect, se demandant si l'ascension était longue. Elle l'était, et ils commençaient tous à se demander si elle allait s'arrêter un jour. Mais bientôt, de petites portes apparurent le longs des murs. Méfiants, ils passèrent la première et se retrouvèrent contre toute attente au bord d'un gouffre si profond que l'on en voyait pas la fin.

- Euh… y aurait pas un bug là ? demanda Léna, incrédule.

- Je crois bien que oui, répondit froidement Spike en faisant demi-tour vers la porte suivante.

Elle les conduisit cette fois dans une grande salle circulaire couverte de miroirs du sol au plafond.

- Euh… je crois pas que ce soit par là, conclut Sadia en cherchant Spike du regard. Spike ? T'es où… oh oui.. excuse moi…j'avais oublié que les vampires n'avaient pas de reflet…

Spike lui répondit par un grognement désagréable et repartit à l'assaut d'une nouvelle porte. La suivante les mena à un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers où Spike s'engagea sans réfléchir, suivi de tous les autres qui ne pensèrent pas un seul instant que lorsque la porte se refermerais, ils ne pourraient plus sortir. Et elle se referma, laissant les pauvres voyageurs peu rassurés et contraints de suivre le vampire dans le silence lourd et pesant de leur « cage ». Ils avançaient à petits pas, les jeunes filles se cramponnant craintivement au bras de leur homme. Ils n'entendaient que le bruit de leurs pas et de leur respiration, et parfois même, ils pouvaient entendre les battements de leurs cœurs. Ils déambulaient d'abord patiemment dans les couloirs mais chaque nouvelle porte les conduisaient à un nouveau labyrinthe. Spike commençait à se mettre dans tous ses états mais les paroles pleines d'optimisme de Léna et Légolas qui commençaient d'ailleurs a taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Après une longue et interminable heure de marche à travers les couloirs vides, ils étaient tous exténués et Sadia commençait réellement à paniquer. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et se tenait fermement à Drago comme si quelqu'un la menaçait d'une arme à feu. Après l'ascension d'un nouvel escalier, ils ouvrirent une porte qui les conduisit… à une nouveau dédale de couloirs. Ce fut la goutte de potion qui fit déborder la marmite et Sadia fondit en larmes, s'agitant dans tous les sens comme une délurée. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, surpris par sa réaction. Elle se mit à marche de long en large en criant des inepties :

- J'EN PEUT PLUS ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR MOI !…Et je veux ma mamaaaannnn !!!!!…. ET PIS C'EST VOTRE FAUTE AUSSI ! PASSER SANS REFLECHIR N'IMPORTE QUELLE STUPIDE PORTE !…….MERDE (En disant ce joli mot qu'aucun d'entre vous ne devrait jamais prononcer, elle lança son petit poing dans le torse de Drago et massa aussitôt sa main devenue alors douloureuse) Aouch ! Ca fait mal !… T'es plus musclé que tu n'y paraît !..

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire coquin, être le « dieu du sexe de Poudlard » ça fait les muscles !

Vexée, elle lui flanqua une gifle et continua de pleurer et de crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Jusqu'à ce que Léna, excédée, ne s'approche d'elle à grands pas pour lui administre une mémorable gifle qui résonna dans toute la tour. Surprise, Sadia s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda son amie avec colère, avant de lui en retourner une qui l »envoya au sol. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux au sol, sonnées, à sangloter. Spike s'approcha de Sadia et lui tendit sa gourde :

- Tiens… cadeau… ça te fera du bien…

Elle bu une gorgée et s'entrucha, surprise par le contenu :

- Argh !!! C'est du whisky ??!!! interrogea t'elle en grimaçant.

- Houai.

- Ca me va !

Spike, surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille se retourna brusquement pour la voir s'enfiler le contenu de la bouteille « cul sec » !

- Eh ! Y'en a plus ! s'exclama t-elle, déjà légèrement ivre.

- Et ben… marmonna le vampire, ça promet !

En effet, le whisky eut sur elle un effet plutôt excessif : elle titubait et n'arrêtait pas de rire pour un rien en chantant des chansons paillardes accrochée au bras d'un Drago plutôt gêné. Ils déambulèrent encore ainsi pendant 20 minutes avant de trouver enfin la porte de sortie qui menait à l'escalier principal. Enfin revenus au point de départ, ils reprirent rapidement l'ascension en ouvrant chaque porte sans y entrer, car ils avaient enfin compris que Saroumane leur avait jeté un sort d'illusions. Ils croisèrent ainsi une île paradisiaque, un cratère volcanique, un hammam ( !!!????), un pré, une autoroute, une salle de bain, une forêt vierge, un égout, une caverne …et bien d'autres choses qu'ils ont tous préféré oublié ( ??).

Cela faisait plus de 4 heures qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur et dehors, les autres s'impatientaient. Alors que les quatre hobbits jouaient a TIGTAG ( nda : un jeu débile que Dom Monaghan et Billy Boyd ont inventé pour se moquer d'Elijah Wood sur le tournage de SDA) et qu'Alex tentait de faire taire Sauron qui chantait « I Will Survive » ( nda : ben koi, c une fic musicale non ?), chacun attendait, espérant que les autres s'en sortaient bien. Mais malgré leurs inquiétudes, ils restaient vigilants et attentifs au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais rien ne bougeait.

A l'intérieur, l'ascension touchait enfin a sa fin, au milieu des fous rires incontrôlés d'une Sadia complètement allumée. Spike avait d'ailleurs une furieuse envie de meurtre et c'est pour cela qu'il balança de violents coups de pieds dans les murs en criant des injures a pleins poumons suivi de : « Erikaaaa !!!!! ». Du fond de sa cellule, Erika entendit ce cri, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Elle tenta malgré tout de se faire entendre à son tour. Le vampire l'entendit et, ivre de bonheur, se précipita sans attendre en direction des appels de sa bien aimée, sans se préoccuper de ses coéquipiers qui tombèrent à ce moment entre les mains d'une troupe d'orcs. Il s'approchait peu à peu de la voix d'Erika mais fut rattraper bien vite par un orc qui l'assomma brutalement avec une barre en fer, l'envoyant ainsi dans le pays des rêves.

A son réveil, il se rendit compte qu'il était solidement enchaîné a un mur aux cotés des autres qui semblaient inconscients. Il avait du mal à voir, ses yeux peinant à identifier ce qui se trouvait dans la pénombre autour de lui. Il ne pouvait voir que les autres mais sentait malgré tout la présence de quelqu'un d'autre qui déambulait dans la pièce. Cette personne ne tarda pas à se montrer à lui.

- Coucou !

C'était Sadia, toujours ivre, qui venait de surgir devant lui en le regardant d'un air étrangement absent.

- Tu te réveille enfin Spikie… j'ai cru que tu était mort… enfin remort quoi…enfin…tu vois quoi…

- Arrête Sadia…t'es complètement saoule… lui dit-il avec peine afin de la faire taire. Aide-moi plutôt a me détacher…

- D'accord..

C'est alors qu'une voix sinistre les fit sursauter :

- Non je pense pas que vous alliez nous quitter de si tôt.

C'était Saroumane. Ne connaissant rien de l'œuvre de Tolkien, le vampire ne put donc pas remarquer le changement de look du célèbre magicien : il semblait fatigué, encore plus satanique qu'avant, sa barbe avait roussie ainsi que ses cheveux désormais coupés courts a la façon des soldats de l'armée et il était vêtu de noir à la façon des mages noirs…un vrai play-boy pensa Spike. Un petit orc entra en tremblotant dans la pièce et s'adressa au mage d'une petite voix chevrotante :

- Monseigneur, nous avons fouillé le domaine de fond en comble mais nous n'avons trouvés personne d'autre que ceux-là. Maître Sauron n'y était pas. Nous pensons qu'ils l'ont laissé à l'extérieur avec leurs troupes….

- Bien, répondit froidement le magicien. Attaquez les et ramenez donc votre maître.

Le petit orc se tortillait d'anxiété mais continua quand même malgré la colère apparente de son maître :

- Je suis désolé de vous contredire monseigneur mais ils nous est impossible de les attaquer…ils sont trop nombreux et leurs forces sont incroyables…nous n'avons aucune chance de..

- BANDE D'INCAPABLES !!!!interrompit Saroumane hors de lui. JE VOUS OFFRE UNE CHANCE DE VOUS REDRESSER ET VOUS ETES TROP FROUSSARDS POUR LA SAISIR (il empoignait le petit orc tétanisé par la peau du cou et le secouait fortement dans tous les sens, le faisant pleurer à chaudes larmes)JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER MOI CE QUE JE VOUS FERAIS SI VOUS N'OBEISSES PAS SUR LE CHAMPS A MES ORDRES !!!

Le petit orc était vert de peur et continuait de pleurer sous les coups que lui assenait le magicien. Sadia, fervente défenseuse de la cause animale et humaine, était outragée par le comportement de son grand Saroumie , et c'est pour cela qu 'elle décida d'intervenir :

- EH OH !! Ca va pas ??!!! Comment osez-vous parler à quelqu'un comme ça ???!! Je vais vous dire : Moi je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien et que ça valait la peine de vous respecter et de ne pas vous mettre de bâtons dans les roues… et ben non ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes désespéré qu'il faut gueuler comme ça sur un pauvre type qui n'a rien fait ???!!! Vous avez l'air d'un gros nul comme ça à crier pour un rien pour sauver un pauvre ancien démon qui s'habille en Petit-Bateau… et pis votre espèce de bouc décoloré et vos cheveux courts à la Demi Moore dans je sais plus quel film ça ne ressemble à rien.. on dirais une tapet…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Saroumane, excédé et vexé par la crise de la jeune sorcière, lui avait balancer son point dans le nez l'envoyant une fois de plus au sol. Les autres, qui venaient à peine de reprendre conscience, la virent simplement tomber à terre, pensant simplement que l'alcool avait eut raison d'elle. Ils prêtèrent donc toute leur attention à Saroumane qui venait justement de demander au petit orc d'aller chercher Erika dans son cachot. Quelques instants plus tard elle entra dans la pièce malmenée par deux orcs qui l'amenèrent au magicien. Elle échangea un regard emplit de crainte avec Spike qui avait sentit son cœur bondir en la voyant malmenée ainsi. Son cœur se serrais arrêté s'il n'y était pas déjà lorsque Saroumane saisit violemment Erika en menaçant de lui trancher la gorge avec un couteau :

- Cette fois s'en est trop ! s'exclama t-il a l'adresse de ses prisonniers. Si Sauron n'est pas dans cette tour dans minutes, je tranche la gorge de cette petite p…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Sadia venait de lui administrer un somptueux crochet du droit, l'envoyant s'écraser à son tour sur le sol comme un chat qui aurait sauter du 20ème étage.

- Sadia ! s'exclama Erika ébahie.

Sadia, désaoulée par sa précédente chute, sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, oubliant le « sympathique » sort que leur vieil ami Sweet leur avait attribué. Ce fut une nouvelle ritournelle qui démarra alors, ponctuée par le chant assuré de Sadia qui arpentait la pièce en se déhanchant sans quitter Erika des yeux :

_SADIA :On se connais depuis quelques temps ( « Je serais(Ta meilleure amie) » Lorie)_

_Même si on se parlait pu souvent, c'est vrai_

_Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert_

_Je te sent si fragile, le cœur a découvert_

_J'ai envie qu'on se dise tous nos moindres secrets_

_Car je resterais… ta meilleure amie._

_Je serais là, toujours pour toi_

_N'importe où quand tu voudras_

_Je serais_

_Toujours la même un peu bohème_

_Prête à faire des folies_

_Je serais_

_Même si la vie nous sépare _

_celle qui te redonneras l'espoir_

_On ne laissera rien au hasard_

_Car tu sais que je resterais ta meilleure amie_

( Les orcs détachèrent Léna qui vint se joindre à Sadia, tandis qu'une dizaine d'orcs effectuaient une chorégraphie très minutieuse derrière elles)

_LENA : Et si des fois on se chamaille_

_Pour un garçon ou pour un détail_

_(et ça donne) TOUT POUR TOI, TOUT POUR MOI_

_J'ai bien l'impression qu'on se ressemble_

_Qu'on est bien ensemble_

_J'ai envie qu'on se parle de tout et de rien_

_Oui je resterais ta meilleure amie_

_Je serais là, toujours pour toi_

_N'importe où quand tu voudras_

_Je serais_

_Toujours la même un peu bohème_

_Prête à faire des folies_

_Je serais_

_Même si la vie nous sépare _

_celle qui te redonneras l'espoir_

_On ne laissera rien au hasard_

_Car tu sais que je resterais ta meilleure amie_

LENA/SADIA/ERIKA :

_Je serais là, toujours pour toi_

_N'importe où quand tu voudras_

_Je serais_

_Toujours la même un peu bohème_

_Prête à faire des folies_

_Je serais_

_Même si la vie nous sépare _

_celle qui te redonneras l'espoir_

_On ne laissera rien au hasard_

_Car tu sais que je resterais ta meilleure amie_

Elles finirent toutes les trois enlacées jusqu'à ce qu'Erika brise enfin le silence :

- Oh mon dieu les filles… vous avez chanté du Lorie… heureusement que les autres n'étaient pas là pour voir ça… Dieu les as protégés en les laissant en bas !

- Sympa ! commenta Léna, vexée qu'on est à redire quelque chose sur ces talents d'interprètes (nda : c'est pas les interprètes que je critique c l'interprète originale…dsl pour les fans de Lorie…)

Puis Sadia réalisa à son tour ce qu'elle venait de faire et se pris la tête dans les mains :

- Oh j'ai honte là ! Dieu pardonne-moi… du Lorie ? J'étais si saoule que ça ? Je vais mourir !

Les autres souriaient devant la décontenance de Sadia, tandis que les orcs reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits. Réalisant la chute de Saroumane, et surtout les pas de danse qu'ils venaient d'effectuer, ils prirent la fuite une nouvelle fois pour se faire capturer par les troupes du Roi dans la vallée de l'Isengard. A l'intérieur, les trois amies détachèrent leurs complices et accueillirent avec bonheur les retrouvailles : Sadia se jeta dans les bras d'un Drago mort de rire( a cause de la chanson !), Léna se précipita dans ceux de Légolas et surtout Erika qui fut emportée par la poigne de Spike, trop content de l'avoir récupérée en vie pour cacher sa joie. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils furent tous acclamés au pied de la Tour, avant que Saroumane rejoigne son pote Sauron dans une cellule du palais. Ils retournèrent ainsi au château afin de se préparer à un nouveau départ.

Après toutes ces péripéties, les voyageurs avaient préférés s'accorder une semaine de repos avant de retenter un départ. Un repos qui n'allait pas être très reposant à cause de se fichue sort. Le château débordait de musiques qui ne cessaient jamais. Tout le monde chantait, aussi bien le Roi, la Reine et leurs invités que les servantes, les soldats et les monstres prisonniers dans le cachot. Ainsi on avait pu entendre Ron déclarer sa flamme à Hermione en chantant (faux ) le « Je t'aime » de Lara Fabian, Buffy et Harry étaient à leur tour passés à l'acte lorsque l'on avait entendu Buffy lui chanter « déshabillez-moi » de Mylène Farmer ( nda : sur l'album « Ainsi-soit je » que je vous conseil…)et Gandalf s'était fait un lumbago en dansant la Macarena avec Pansy. De leurs côtés, nos petits couples s'en sortaient bien, Léna passant le plus de temps possible avec son Légolas adoré. Spike et Erika savouraient le temps ensemble, bien qu'ils aient décidés de ne pas se quitter. Ils avaient d'ailleurs chantés ensemble un bon nombre de chansons aussi différentes les une que les autres comme « Je t'aime plus que tout » ( de Ronan Keating et Cécilia Cara) ou encore « I love Rock and Roll »…

A l'inverse, ça n'allait pas fort entre Drago et Sadia. D'abord très complices, ils commencèrent ensuite à se taper sur les nerfs, Drago jaloux de l'amitié entre elle et Frodon et Sadia jalouse de la complicité apparente entre Drago et Eowyn. Elle les avait surpris d'ailleurs dans le parc un soir en très mauvaise posture. Ce qui s'était passé en fait, c'est qu'Eowyn essayait tant bien que mal de mettre le grappin sur Drago, ce qui n'était pas si simple.

- Tu ne vas pas rester avec elle quand même ?! argumentait-elle. Elle te rends malheureux regardes-toi ! Tu ne veux même plus la voir.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veut plus la voir c'est que… à chaque fois elle est avec l'autre nain et j'ai l'impression de déranger..

- Avec moi tu ne te sentirais pas comme ça…

- Eowyn, tu es très gentille mais…

Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser et c'est alors que Sadia les vit. Elle partit en courant, faisant voler au passage des feuilles qui alertèrent Drago de sa présence.

- Oh non Sadia, souffla t-il avant de partir à sa suite.

Il lui couru après un bon moment avant de réussir à la rattraper. Quand il la contraignit à se retourner vers lui, il put voir son visage ruisselé de larmes et son ventre se noua, réalisant que c'était lui qui l'avait fait pleurer.

- Sadia écoute..

- Non je n'en ai pas envie ! l'interrompit-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'en ai assez de me faire rouler à tout bout de champ. Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi alors tant mieux. Laisse-moi maintenant et retourne donc avec ta roulure.

- Sadia ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah non ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois moi ?

- Je ne t'aurais jamais trahie avec elle je…

- Oh suis-je bête ! Comment aurais-je put douter de toi ?! Comment un Malfoy oserait-il faire du mal à une fille ?! C'est vrai qu'il ne lui est jamais arrivé de le faire !

- Ok c'est vrai tu as peut-être raison, mais tu sais très bien que j'ai changé tu…

- Non je ne le sais pas ! Je ne te connais pas Drago. Depuis qu'on est ensemble tu t'es renfermé… on est sans doute pas fait pour être ensembles…

- ….

- … J'aurais bien aimé moi que ça marche entre nous mais… je t'aime moi Drago et ça me fait mal de te voir avec elle.

Drago ne répondit pas et elle se retourna. Il croyait qu'elle allait fuir mais non. A son plus grand étonnement, elle se mit à … chanter :

_His eyes upon your face ( Ses yeux sur ton visage) ( « El tango de Roxane » BO Moulin Rouge)_

_His hand upon your hand (Sa main sur la tienne)_

_His lips caress your skin (Ses lèvres caressant ta peau)_

_It's more than I can stand ( C'est plus que je ne peut supporter)_

_Why does my heart cry ? ( Pourquoi mon cœur pleur t-il ?)_

_Feelings I can't fight ( Ces sentiments que je ne peut plus combattre)_

_You're free to leave me ( Tu es livre de me quitter)_

_But just don't deceive me ( Mais ne me déçois pas)_

_And please ( Et s'il te plait)_

_believe me when I said ( Crois moi quand je te dis)_

_I love you (Je t'aime)_

Drago était pétrifié. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle le fixait, les yeux de nouveau embués de larmes attendant sans doute une réponse. Mais il ne sut que murmurer :

- Je suis désolé Sadia.

Un lourd silence s'installa puis Sadia se détourna sans un mot et commença à repartir vers le château. Elle fut arrêter par le son de la voix de Drago qui, pour la première fois, chantait pour elle, la voix tremblante d'émotions :

_Never knew I could feel like this ( Jamais je n'aurais cru éprouver ça) ( « Come what may » BO Moulin Rouge)_

_Like I've never seen the sky before ( Comme si je voyais le ciel pour la première fois)_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss ( Vouloir disparaître dans ton baiser)_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more ( Chaque jour je t'aime encore un peu plus)_

_Listen to my heart can you ear it sing ( Ecoute mon cœur, peut-tu l'entendre chanter)_

_Come back to me and forgive everything ( Reviens vers moi et pardonne-moi tout)_

_Seasons may change, Winter to Spring ( Les saisons peuvent se succéder, l'hiver précéder le printemps)_

_But I love you until the end of time ( Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

_Come what may, Come what may ( Quoi qu'il advienne)_

_I will love you until my dying day ( Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne)_

Sadia avait été touchée par la chanson de Drago et c'est pour cela qu'elle se joignit à lui pour un duo mémorable :

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place ( Soudain l'univers semble changer de face)

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace (Soudain la Terre tourne avec plus de grace)_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seems such a wast ( Soudain ma vie me semble moins idiote)_

_It all revolves around you ( Depuis qu'elle tourne autour de toi)_

_And there's no mountain to high ( Et il n'y a aucune montagne trop haute)_

_No river to wide ( Aucune rivière ne m'arrêterons)_

_Sing out this song ( Chante cette chanson)_

_And I'll be there by your side (Et je serais là prêt de toi)_

_Storms clouds may gather (Les nuages peuvent s'amonceler)_

_And Stars may collide (Et les étoiles peuvent s'entrechoquer)_

_But I love you until the end of time (Je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

_Come what may, Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement avant de repartir au château car déjà le temps du retour approchait à grands pas.

L'heure du départ avait sonnée. Tout le monde était là pour dire au revoir aux voyageurs. Le moment des séparations était le plus dure, surtout pour certains. Alors que Sadia, Erika, Ron, Hermione et Harry pouvaient ramener avec eux leur compagnon, Léna, elle, devait se résoudre à laisser Légolas dans ce monde sans broncher. Ils avaient malgré tout profités au maximum de leur nuit et maintenant que le moment de se dire adieu venait, ils avaient un mal de chien à se décollées l'un de l'autre. Ils durent malgré tout se séparer lorsqu' Hermione l'interpella afin d'entrer dans le cercle magique. Ils allaient commencer à réciter l'incantation lorsque Pansy fit remarquer que le professeur Rogue n'était pas présent. Malgré les protestations d'Harry et Léna, ils se mirent tous à la recherche du maître des potions. Ils le retrouvèrent, au plus grand étonnement de tous, dans les bras d'une très belle elfe : Aurélia Undomiël! Sadia et la Reine n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, les autres se rendirent compte qu'on ne les avaient pas trop vu ces derniers jours, et certains préféraient d'ailleurs ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient bien put faire pendant ce temps là!

Ils se séparèrent donc eux aussi et tous les voyageurs ( Léna, Erika, Sadia, Drago, Pansy, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Rogue, Buffy, Spike et Alex) se placèrent dans le cercle magique. Hermione et Léna récitèrent alors la formule, les faisant disparaître à nouveau dans un nuage de fumée.

- Eh voilà… conclut tristement Légolas. Les voilà repartis chez eux.

Dans un éclair, les trois jeunes filles atterrirent dans le terrain de Quiddich. Elles se demandèrent d'abord où étaient passés les autres mais elles comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient atterris là où ils étaient au moment où elles avaient réciter la formule il y a plusieurs semaines. Le temps s'était donc stoppé pendant leur absence, elles n'avaient donc loupé aucun cours, au grand dam de Léna. Elles ramassaient leurs affaires quand elles entendirent la voix de Rusard qui hurlait à quelques mètres :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là à cette heure ci tout les trois???!! Encore entrain de manigancer un sale coup???!!! Je vais vous apprendre à enfreindre le règlement à tout bout de champ!! Venez avec moi!!

Les trois Serdaigles comprirent immédiatement qu'ils s'agissait des trois autres Griffondors qui, visiblement, préparait un mauvais coup le soir où elles avaient prononcées la formule.

- Venez les filles…chuchota Léna aux autres. Il faut y aller avant que Rusard ne nous repère.

Trop tard. Déjà Miss Teigne était à quelques centimètres d'elles et se mettait à miaulé pour avertit son maître. Paniquée, Sadia se dirigea vers la chatte et lui assena un violent coup de pied, l'envoyant valsé vers les buts. Les deux autres étaient mortes de rire jusqu-à ce qu'elles se rendent compte que Rusard se trouvait derrière elles et regardait les buts d'un air abattu. Mais il retrouva rapidement son air mauvais :

- Venez mesdemoiselles. Nous avons quelques petites affaires à régler entre nous (Puis se tournant vers Harry , Ron et Hermione qui attendaient derrière :) Deux semaines de colle ça vous dit? Je crois bien que c'est ma nuit de chance…

Les élèves le suivirent sans bronché mais Harry dit à voix basse à l'intention de Léna :

- Eh ben… On est bel et bien revenus… et c'est comme avant.. ça n'a pas changé.

Léna sourit et ils montèrent tous jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci reprenait difficilement ces marques, sans doute un peu triste de ne plus voir Aurélia, mais il prit un mal et un plaisir à se venger de la mauvaise blague faite par nos chères Serdaigles, qui durent nettoyer les toilettes de tout Poudlard pendant un mois.

Les cours reprirent leur court (désolé pour la répétition) et chacun continua ce qu'il avait commencer avant l'aventure, à la seule différence que Ron et Hermione sortaient ensemble, tout comme Sadia et Drago ( au plus grand dégoût de l'ensemble des Serdaigles et des Serpentards). Rogue était toujours aussi odieux, tandis qu'Harry et Erika attendaient avec impatience les vacances lors desquelles ils pouvaient passer du temps avec Buffy et Spike. Pansy restait quand à elle seule, tout comme Léna, qui depuis que ces amies avaient trouvées quelqu'un, était devenue très amie avec l'horrible Serpentarde. Elle contribuait d'ailleurs à la rendre moins horrible, en tentant vainement de la rendre intelligente, jolie et raffinée. Ce fut donc une année scolaire les plus calmes, sans aucune attaque de Voldemort qui, dit-on, avait été terrassé dans une petite ville de Californie par un jeune garçon brun les cheveux en bataille et une jeune fille blonde à la force surhumaine. Ils reprirent donc tous leurs vies où ils les avaient laissés, sans aucune note de musique ( car Sweet avait gentiment levé le sortilège), et sans aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Ah si… peut-être un quand même : les trois Serdaigles avaient tout de même dans l'idée de réutiliser le sortilège pour les vacances….

THE END

Désolé pour la fin nunuche mais une comédie musicale ça se termine presque toujours par un Happy End alors….

Voilà! C enfin terminé! Je peut vous dire que ça a pas été simple de terminer car comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer, je suis assez lente dans l'écriture de mes chapitres. Je vais malgré tout continuer les aventures de Léna , Erika et Sadia dans ma prochaine fic « Quand la Magie fait des miracles, c'est pas si mal! » où elles iront, vous l'avez deviner, dans d'autres mondes. Je commence donc par « X-Men » puis sans doute par « Star Wars » et si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas…Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment alors ce sera sans doute pour l'été prochain…Sinon je vous prépare un petit épisode bonus avec quelques invités du genre Orlando Bloom, Tom Felton et Dan Radcliffe… avis aux amateurs…

J'attends donc vos messages à car sinon je ne continue pas, persuadée je n'ai aucun avenir en tant qu'auteur de fics alors….

Merci quand d'avoir pris la peine de me lire et merci surtout à Chloé, Cécile et Aurélie pour leur aide et aussi à Idril, Kristalline, Clochette, Légolas3300, Bloomette, Flo, Erika ,Miriel, Tiguidou, Phoebe Skywalker, P'tit carmamel, Lady Felton, Eleclya111, Cococcinel-Rouge13, Ellymac, Nekomiyu et tout les autres pour leurs encouragements!

Eowyn


	9. Bonus: l'Attaque des clones!

**Disclaimer **:Ces personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, JRR Tolkien et Joss Whedon et je m'excuse également auprès des personnalités célèbres que je risque fort de ridiculiser…..

**Auteur :** EOWYN (envoyez vos messages à ou à )

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire est un pur délire qui n'a rien a faire dans le déroulement de l'histoire. C'est simplement un délire que j'ai développé avec ma co-auteur n°2Cécile et que j'avais envie de partagé avec ceux qui ont aimé cette fic. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire…(Attention ! Cette histoire est remplie d'incohérences que je n'ai pu éviter pour écrire cette histoire, alors imaginez que les romans de JK Rowling existent ainsi que les films…)

Résumé : L'histoire se passe alors que nos trois héroïnes sont revenues à Poudlard avec tous leurs amis… un sort jeté par Harry pour faire un cadeau à Léna tourne mal et de mystérieuse personnes arrivent à Poudlard… pour le plus grand plaisir des trois Serdaigles…

Ps : Je suis désolé, au final l'histoire n'est pas terrible… j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai put mais cette histoire c'est révélé bien plus dure à écrire que je ne le pensais… en espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçus…

**RAR : **Merci quand d'avoir pris la peine de me lire et merci surtout à Chloé, Cécile et Aurélie pour leur aide et aussi à Idril, Kristalline, Clochette, Légolas3300, Bloomette, Flo, Erika ,Miriel, Tiguidou, Phoebe Skywalker, P'tit carmamel, Lady Felton, Eleclya111, Cococcinel-Rouge13, Ellymac, Nekomiyu et tout les autres pour leurs encouragements!

**QUAND LA MAGIE FAIT DES MIRACLES, CA PEUT FAIRE MAL !**

**Une surprise de taille…(« l'attaque des clones » !)**

- Léna ouvre-nous la porte s'il te plait ! Il faut que tu te lève, il faut aller en cours !

Erika et Sadia attendaient désespérément derrière la porte de la chambre de leur amie que celle-ci leur donne un signe de vie. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles étaient revenues de Terre du Milieu et Léna ne parvenait toujours pas à oublier u'elle y avait laissé Légolas. Elle déprimait et avait même perdu le goût de l'aventure, à l'inverse de ses deux amies qui vivaient leurs histoires d'amour à l'aventure. Erika avait aménagé une crypte pour Spike dans les sous-solde Poudlard qu'elle pouvait rejoindre par des passages secrets car, bien sur, personne ne savait qu'un vampire logeait dans l'école, pas même Dumbledore. Sadia et Drago vivaient eux leur histoire au grand jour même s'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps dans la salle des préfets. Léna, elle, ne quittait sa chambre que pour manger et assister aux cours auxquels elle ne participaient guère. Elle se passait et se repassait en boucle le DVD du « Seigneur des Anneaux » dès qu'elle le pouvait et relisait sans cesse la trilogie de Tolkien qu'elle ne voulait pas lire jusqu'alors. Ses deux amies ne savaient plus quoi faire, et elle pensaient de plus en plus à utiliser la magie pour lui remonter le moral. Tandis que Drago apprenait les mauvais coups à Sadia, Spike suggérait à Erika d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour rendre Poudlard plus « distrayant ». Grâce à ces deux « mauvaises influences », Sadia et Erika étaient devenues bien plus aventurières que Léna qui se comportait comme une Sadia encore plus coincée. Il était donc temps d'y remédier.

Cela dit, les filles étaient toujours devant la porte de Léna. Erika allait à nouveau frapper quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Léna qui faisait vraiment pitié : elle avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, la peau blanche et elle semblait s'être couchée tout habillée. Elle dégageait une drôle d'odeur et ses amies ne préférèrent pas demander depuis quand elle n'avait pas pris de douche. Elles étaient pétrifiée sur le palier par la surprise mais elles se ressaisirent rapidement pour remettre Léna d'attaque. Elles la jetèrent dans la douche tout habillée, la coiffèrent, la maquillèrent et lui préparèrent des vêtements propres. Elles descendirent ensuite toutes les trois manger dans la salle commune où Drago vint se joindre à elles. Certains Serpentards lui jetèrent un regard noir mais la plupart n'y fit pas attention. Au début, personne ne comprenaient pourquoi une fille comme Sadia pouvait aimer un Malefoy, et tout le monde croyait que Drago se fichait éperdument de la jeune Serdaigle et que ce n'était qu'une conquête de plus à son tableau de chasse. Mais lorsqu'ils comprirent que leur relation était sérieuse, ils les respectèrent bien plus. Seuls les Serpentard ne voulaient pas y croire, mais Drago s'en fichait éperdument. Erika, elle, devait se cacher avec Spike car elle se doutait que si les élèves apprenaient la présence d'un vampire dans le manoir ils paniqueraient.

Léna ne desserra pas les dents et mangea en silence. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle quitta la table sans un mot et se dirigea vers le parc sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, Sadia engagea le complot :

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Erika, mais comment ?

- J'ai une idée, répondit Drago en bombant le torse d'un air supérieur.

Les deux amies se regardèrent inquiètes puis Drago exposa son ide :

- On a qu'a faire venir Légolas !

Les deux Serdaigles se regardèrent, étonnées, puis avouèrent que l'idée n'était pas idiote. Sadia et Drago furent envoyer à la recherche dune formule tandis qu'Erika allait demander conseil à Spike ( tout ceci après les cours bien sur !).

Dès que le dernier cours de la journée fut fini, Erika se dirigea vers le dortoir de Sadia afin de rejoindre le cachot secret de son vampire. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il sourit puis s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa un peu pour lui parler : « Spike j'ai besoin de ton ai.. » mais il ne la laissa pas finir, l'embrassant à nouveau et l'emportant vers le fond de sa crypte. Croyez-moi, ils avaient bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper des malheurs de Léna !

C'est exactement ce que pensait Drago, à la bibliothèque, tandis que Sadia empilait des bouquins sur une table isolée aux milieu des rayonnages.

- C'est idiot de perdre notre temps pour ça ! Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule elle est assez grande non ?!

- Ecoute… il faut être solidaire entre amies.. je sais bien que la solidarité n'est pas ton point fort mais tu va devoir faire un effort…

Il s'approcha d'elle de son air charmeur et lui prit le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains pour le poser à coté d'eux sur la table. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit d'une voix suave :

- Alors comme ça je ne suis pas solidaire ? Tu ne disais pas ça l'autre soir dans la salle de bains des préfets….

Sadia esquissa un sourire et se laissa embrasser, savourant la douceur des lèvres de Drago. Elle le repoussa un peu quand elle sentit les mains du jeune Serpentard descendre de plus en plus bas :

- Ca va pas ? Mme Pince, tu y pense ?

- Mme Pince à mieux à faire crois-moi… et pis, tu n'es pas obligée de crier !

Sadia lui flanqua une tape sur l'épaule mais ne résista plus, convaincue par le regard suppliant de son petit ami. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller doucement, en glissant peu à peu sur le sol, pour disparaître derrière les piles de livres magiques, à l'abris des regards indiscrets.

- Bon… dit Erika en sortant de sous le tapis, il va falloir que je rejoigne les autres… finalement on est pas plus avancés…

- Désolé ma puce, lui répondit Spike en lui tendant ses vêtements. Si tu reviens ce soir on pourra en reparler plus longuement… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit puis remit ses vêtements en vitesse pour rejoindre Sadia à la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle ne vit personne, sauf Mme Pince qui roupillait sur une pile de bouquins. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver ses amis qui étaient en train… de se rhabiller ! Il sursautèrent en la voyant mais se sourirent malicieusement.

- Hum, je vois que vos recherches ont bien avancées, dit-elle en désignant les bouquins dispersés sur le sol autour de la table.

- Euh… Drago c'est un peu agacé c'est tout… mais toi ? Ca a avancé avec Spike ?

- Euh… en fait on a pas trop d'idées… on y a réfléchit et…

- Ouaih c'est ça… répondit Drago. C'est pour ça que ton Tee-shirt est à l'envers ?

Erika baissa les yeux pour constater qu'effectivement les coutures de son tee-shirt dépassaient légèrement… Ils rirent tout les trois en constatant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réellement travaillé puis ils se mirent finalement au travail. Ils cherchèrent un certain temps mais toutes les formules qui semblaient correspondrent étaient dans des langues étrangères. Erika prit donc quelques tomes pour que Spike, qui connaissait quelques langues magiques, y jète un coup d'œil. Il leur en conseilla finalement une qui, selon lui, serait la bonne si le rituel était effectué correctement. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous tous les quatre dans la crypte le soir même. Erika avait dérobé quelques cristaux magiques dans le « grenier » de Trelawnay et Sadia avait récupéré les ingrédients nécessaires à leur potion. Quand elles rejoignirent la crypte, Spike et Drago avaient dessinés d'étranges motifs avec une craie magique et semblaient très fiers du résultat. Les filles le remarquèrent et en profitèrent pour les chambrer un peu :

- C'est censé représenter quoi au juste ? Une grenouille ? demanda Erika d'un air faussement intéressé.

- Non non, interrompit Sadia. C'est un éléphant qui cours le cent mètres !

- Ou une voiture à ressorts !

- C'est bon les filles… pas la peine de vous moquer… les coupa Spike. Ca représente le dieu des mondes Irréels.

- Ah oui c'est ça ! s'exclama Sadia d'un air amusé. Je l'avais sur le bout de la langue !

Les deux amies rirent ensembles tandis que leurs compagnons bougonnait doucement. Ils se mirent en cercle sur le sol et Sadia prépara la potion sous les directives de Drago, pendant qu'Erika disposait les cristaux en pentagramme et que Spike récitait doucement la formule. Tout allait pour le mieux et Spike arrivait à la fin de l'incantation quand Drago s'exclama brusquement : « Non attends ! Il ne faut pas mettre ça !!!! » Mais trop tard. Spike avait terminé et un éclair sortit de la potion, projetant les magiciens aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le toit de la crypte s'effondra dans un raffut incroyable que, pourtant, personne n'entendit. Le silence retomba dans le cachot qui baignait dans la poussière et les décombres. Rien ne bougeait, personne ne se relevait. Puis Erika se releva avec peine, blessée au visage par des éclats de pierre. Elle vit Sadia qui bougeait légèrement à quelques centimètres d'elle et l'aida à se dégager. Elle était blessée à la jambe et se déplaçait en boitant, à la recherche de Drago. Elle aperçu finalement sa silhouette familière et se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément, soulagée qu'il soit entier. Elle se retira immédiatement. Quelque chose était différent, elle le sentait. Elle le regarda attentivement et réalisa qu'il était différent : ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués, ses vêtement étaient moldus et il semblait bien plus jeune, environ 15 ans.

- Qui… qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle en se reculant brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Erika qui n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à chercher Spike sous les décombres.

- Ce n'est pas Drago !

- Quoi ?… attends une minute… Spike tu va bien ?…Spike ?

La personne retrouvée sous les décombres ressemblait à Spike mais ses vêtements étaient différents, et il semblait… vivant.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Je m'appelle Erika et vous…c'est James c'est ça ?

- Oui… comment… je m'appelle James Marsters… je… comment je suis arrivé là ?

- Oh m… souffla Erika en se retournant.

De son coté, Sadia ne voulait pas comprendre tandis que son interlocuteur se demandait comment il avait atterrit ici.

- Vous êtes qui ?!! redemanda Sadia qui commençait à trembler d'anxiété.

- .. euh je ;..Tom… Tom Felton…

C'était la réponse que Sadia redoutait et ce fut un coup de trop pour elle et elle s'évanouit au milieu des ruines fumantes de la crypte.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Erika avait disparu et il ne restait plus qu'elle au milieu des ruines. Elle se releva avec difficulté et reprit les couloirs secrets vers sa chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide, désinfecta ses blessures et se rhabilla pour redescendre dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Elle passa par la chambre de Léna, où celle-ci continuait indéfiniment de broyer du noir. Elle sursauta en voyant Sadia mais la suivit sans broncher malgré l'heure tardive. Dans la salle commune, un étrange spectacle se déroulais sous leurs yeux : autour d'Erika, deux Spike, deux Drago et deux Légolas l'écoutaient attentivement. Léna se demandait se qui se passait quand elle aperçu SON Légolas. Elle se rua dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément sans remarquer « l'autre » qui les regardais avec étonnement. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher alors que Sadia rejoignait Erika en marmonnant :

- Merci de m'avoir lâché dans la crypte…

- Désolé… je croyais que ça te dérangerais pas… t'as tellement l'habitude de tomber dans les pommes…

Sadia serra les dents puis jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Drago. Le vrai jetait un regard meurtrier au « faux » qui fixait Sadia d'un regard distrait. Erika elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ses deux Spike qui se fixaient d'un air méfiant. Finalement, Léna remarqua l'autre. C'était le portrait craché de Légolas, avec des cheveux bruns et courts, bien plus séduisant à son goût. Elle lâcha l'elfe pour dévisager l'autre avant de lui demander : « Orlando Bloom c'est ça ? ». Il acquiesça puis se retourna vers Erika qui demandait leur attention

- Je vous propose d'aller dormir… je ne peut rien vous expliquer pour l'instant et j'y verrais plus clair demain.. enfin j'espère…

Mais ils n'allèrent pas se coucher, préférant se réunire dans la salle commune. Là, les trois Serdaigles et leurs compagnons respectifs s'isolèrent à une table et Léna posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Comment vous avez fait ça ? C'est géant !

- Non je ne croie pas que « géant » soit le terme approprié, coupa Sadia. Je dirais plutôt embarrassant, emmerdant…

- C'est de ta faute Sadia, dit froidement Drago. Tu n'aurais pas dut verser cette solution dans la potion.

La mémoire leur revint et Sadia baissa la tête sous le regard en colère du Serpentard.

- Ok on sait pourquoi maintenant, reprit Erika, mais il faut remettre tout dans l'ordre avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

- Et comment tu veut faire ça «madame je sais tout » ? continua Drago. Pfff… vous êtes vraiment des incapables les nanas….

Et il partit en refermant violemment le tableau qui menait à la salle commune. Sadia s'excusa puis sortit à sa suite pour le rattraper :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Rien laisse tomber.

- Non dit moi ? Tu me jète des regards comme si tu me haïssait et tu m'envoie chier…

- Lâche-moi un peu et retourne voir l'autre moldu de mes deux…

- Ah d'accord j'ai compris… tu es jaloux…

- Moi jaloux ? Tu as fumé ma pauvre fille !

- Tu as peur que je préfère Tom Felton à toi ?

- Arrête ! Tu me crois tout de même pas assez con pour pensé ça ? Et puis, je peut te jurer que je vais pas me tracasser pour une pauvre fille comme toi…

Sadia ne s'attendait pas à ça. Blessée, elle partit en courant et en pleurant. Drago se rendit compte bien tard de ce qu'il avait dit et resta planté là un moment, avant de tenter de la retrouver dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard. Il la retrouva dans un escalier, où elle tentait de sécher ses larmes.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange… je me suis emporté.

Elle ne répondit pas, et se déplaça pour éviter qu'il la touche.

- Vraiment j'ai pas voulu dire ça… ce sont mes anciens réflexes avec Pansy et les autres… quand je pète un plomb je ne me contrôle plus.

- Mais.. ça semblait sincère… ça avait l'air de sortir du cœur, dit-elle en sanglotant sans se retourner.

- Non… je te jure que non…

Il la serra dans ses bras et Sadia se retourna pour se blottir contre son torse. Elle se calmait tout doucement quand ils entendirent des cris provenant de la tour de Griffondor. Ils montèrent voir se qui se passait et ils virent sortir Harry et Ron suivit par deux… clones !

- C'est insensé ! disait le clone de Ron, quoi qu'un peu plus jeune. C'est Chris qui se fout de nous c'est tout !

- Je… je ne comprends pas… disais l'autre, abasourdi.

Harry et Ron aperçurent Drago et Sadia et se précipitèrent vers eux :

- Oh mon dieu dites nous que vous savez ce qui se passe ou on va devenir fous !

- Euh en fait… commença Sadia, c'est un peut de notre faute.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre les réprimandes des Griffondors qu'une voix sinistre s'élevait derrière eux :

- Ca je l'aurais parié ! s'exclama Rogue hors de lui. Grâce à vous je me retrouve poursuivit par un espèce de monstre qui me ressemble et qui demande sa maquilleuse personnelle ! Merci !…. Qu'avez-vous fait ?!!!

Sadia se recroquevilla et Drago dut expliquer la situation. A leur grand étonnement, Rogue poussa un soupir de soulagement et conclus :

- Et bien cette fois vous avez de la chance… cette erreur peut être facilement réparer avec une potion. Je vais la préparer et vous la ferez boire à tout les… clones. Ceci dit, j'enlève 50 points à Serdaigles pour votre inconscience mademoiselle et vous serez tous trois, car j'imagine que Miss Standall est dans le coup, en retenue cette semaine.

Et sur cette note de bonne humeur, le professeur Rogue retourna à ses cachots tandis que Rupert Grint et Daniel Radcliffe ( que vous avez sans doute reconnus) tentaient de comprendre ce qui se passait :

- Ah ouaih j'ai compris ! En fait c'est une surprise ! Vous faites comme ci on étaient réellement à Poudlard et qu'on étaient des sorciers ! Super !

- Ouaih regarde Rupert je suis Harry Potter ! Attention le survivant arrive !

- Attention voici Ron Weasley la catastrophe ambulante !

- Eh ! s'exclama le vrai Ron vexé.

Drago et Sadia se regardèrent d'un air découragé et ils repartirent vers la tour des Serdaigles en compagnie de Ron, Harry et leurs doubles et aussi d'Hermione qui avait fait la connaissance d'Emma Watson dans des circonstances plutôt gênantes : la douche !

La salle commune de Serdaigle était en pleine effervescence. Erika était en admiration devant Spike et James qui se chamaillaient à propos d'elle. Quand à Léna, elle avait laissé tomber le pauvre Légolas pour discuter activement avec Orlando (nda : On peut la comprendre non ?). L'elfe se contentait de les regarder avec un regard triste et désemparé. Quand Sadia entra, Tom attendit que Drago s'éloigne d'elle puis l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin de la pièce :

- Excuse-moi mais… je suis un peu perdu là et je voulais savoir… tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Sadia sursauta : elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question. Elle croyait Tom Felton définitivement timide et réservé, mais non. Il ne l'était visiblement pas tant que ça le pêcheur ! (nda : Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, Tom Felton n'a pas l'intention de devenir acteur : après la saga HP il veut être pêcheur ! Quel gâchis !)

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, peu habituée a ce genre de question.

- Bah… j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui se passe… peut-être qu'on pourrais en parlez devant un verre ?

- … je suis d'accord pour t'expliquer mais… par de quiproquo : j'ai un petit ami.

- Ah… pourtant tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure !

- Oui mais…

- Ca t'as tant dégoûtée que ça ?fit-il avec un sourire charmeur à la Drago.

- Je ne dirais pas ça… répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors où est le problème ?

Sadia commençait à hésiter un peu mais Drago avait entendu les avances de son nouveau rival et décida de s'immiscer dans la conversation :

- Y'a un problème ?

- Non non, rien du tout, s'empressa de répondre Sadia en faisant signe à Tom d'abandonner.

- Si y'a un problème, répondit malgré tout celui-ci. J'ai besoin d'aide et elle a trop peur de son copain pour accepter de m'aider…

- Mais non c'est… tenta de répondre la jeune fille.

- Tu voit là, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver alors tu va gentiment allez voir tes copain de la maternelle et tu nous laisse entre grandes personnes Continua Drago à l'adresse de Tom.

- Drago c'est pas la peine de…

- Et moi j'ai pas envie de partir…

- Et bah je vais t'aider si tu veux, dit Drago en s'approchant méchamment de lui.

- S'il vous plait les mecs c'est pas la peine de…. Tenta Sadia.

- T'occupes pas Sad'. C'est entre nous. Ca te regardes pas.

Sadia, indignée, lui flanqua une gifle et se dirigea avec détermination vers Tom pour l'embrasser fougueusement puis retourner vers Spike et les autres. Drago restait figé par la surprise et Tom, inconscient du danger que représente un Malefoy humilié, faisait le malin :

- Alors DragO ? Toujours aussi sure de toi maintenant ? Je crois que t'as copine m'a dans la peau… désolé de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Drago lui avait décoché un coup de poing dans le nez assez fort pour résonner dans toute la salle commune. Sadia se précipita pour voir si Tom était toujours vivant (on sait jamais !) mais Drago la retint pour lui donner un baiser plein de passion. Légolas s'occupa du pauvre Tom délaissé alors que Sadia ressortait de ce baiser en titubant légèrement par manque de souffle ( quel tombeur ce Drago !!). Léna et Orlando n'avaient pas bougés, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais Léna n'avait pas remarqué à quel point celui-ci fixait Erika d'un air absorbé.

Erika elle, avait droit à un spectacle similaire à celui de Sadia : Spike et James se chamaillaient pour savoir lequel des deux la méritait, ce qui est débile quand on se dit que James ne la connaît presque pas. Malgré tout, la jeune Serdaigle commençait à se demander lequel serait le mieux pour elle. Avant le voyage où elle avait rencontrée Spike, elle était fan à la fois de Spike et de James Marsters et elle se disait souvent que si elle avait le choix entre les deux, elle ne saurait pas lequel choisir. Et là, elle ne savait pas. La perspective d'une vie avec Spike était un peu moins attirante qu'une avec James : avec le vampire, elle serait condamnée à ne le voir que la nuit, à vivre dans une crypte, à le voir se nourrir exclusivement de sang et à se voir elle-même vieillir alors que lui resterait éternellement jeune. Tandis que James Marsters était beau, riche, talentueux, marrant et… vivant. Un petit détail qui faisait une nette différence et qui rendait le choix de la jeune femme bien plus difficile.

Seuls Drago et Sadia avaient résout leurs problème et se faisait des câlins dans un coin ( c'est ti pas mignon ?!)

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'amusaient à poser des questions à leurs interprètes pour savoir le succès que remportaient leurs personnages dans le show-business.

- Je peut t'assurer, Harry, que toutes les minettes sont folles de toi ! affirmait fièrement Daniel Radcliffe.

- C'est vrai ? demandait Harry, incrédule. ( nda : moi aussi je suis parfois incrédule à ce sujet ! lol)

- Oui… j'ai déjà reçu des tas de demandes en mariage, des petites culottes et j'ai déjà vu une fille qui se baladait nue pour moi… enfin pour toi..

- Cool, s'exclama Ron. J'aurais bien aimé être là ! ( Hermione le frappa et il retrouva son sérieux :) Et moi ? Est-ce que les filles réagissent comme ça aussi ?

Rupert et Daniel se regardèrent tristement puis Rupert répondit amèrement :

- Non malheureusement… notre charme n'est pas encore d'actualité… elles n'en n'ont toutes que pour les courageux comme Harry et les mauvais garçons comme Malefoy….

- Malfoy plait aux filles ? s'exclama Hermione à son tour incrédule.

- Comme ici, Mione, je te ferais remarquer, répliqua Ron.

- Moi je le trouve franchement horrible… je préfère largement Ron moi…( nda : Quels goûts ! eurk !)

- Merci ! Au moins une ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Rupert à l'unisson.

Légolas les écoutaient, ne sachant comment réagir face à l'attitude ignorante de Léna. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à parler avec elle :

- Léna ? Je peut te parler s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sur… tu peut nous laisser Orly s'il te plait ?

Orlando partit sans un mot et Légolas se jeta à l'eau :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignore comme ça ? J'ai fait quelques chose de mal ?

- Non c'est que… je sais que tu ne pourras pas rester mais que lui oui…

- Ah c'est pour ça alors… tu arrête au moindre obstacle ? Tes amies pensaient te faire plaisir en me ramenant ici et je croyait aussi… finalement tu n'en a rien à faire hein ? Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton petit confort. Je ne suis pas un jouet Léna !

- …

- J'ai des sentiments moi !

- Je suis vraiment désolé Légolas… si j'évitait de m'approcher de toi c'est parce que je sais que tu va devoir partir à nouveau et j'ai eu assez de mal la première fois… je ne veut pas revivre ça… je ne veut pas me rattacher trop à toi…

- ….

- Je dois t'oublié.

- … alors oublie-moi.

Et sur ce, il sortit de la salle commune. Léna avait envie de pleurer mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Pour ce consoler, elle voulut aller voir Orlando… mais celui-ci était en pleine conversation (on peut même dire séance de drague) avec Erika ! Elle faillit s'étouffer et se dirigea vers eux pour voir de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

Orlando s'occupait tranquillement d'Erika alors que James et Spike étaient bien trop occupés à se chamailler pour se rendre compte de l'approche du tombeur.

- Alors comme ça tu n'a que 17 ans ? demandait Orlando avec un de ses sourires à faire fondre un radiateur.

- Oui c'est ça…

- Ok et tu veux faire quoi dans la vie ?

- Ben en fait j'aimerais bien être journaliste pour la Gazette du sor… du ciné… c'est un journal cinématographique ( nda : Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris, si elle avait dit « gazette du sorcier » Orly aurais trouvé ça un peu bizarre non ?)

- C'est cool ça… et j'imagine que tu cherche un homme digne de toi ?

A ce moment, Erika eut envie de lui rire au nez mais elle décida de jouer un peu avec lui ( car elle n'est pas très intéressé par lui… elle préfère le laisser aux bon soins de nos fidèles lectrices Drusilla, Kestrel, Isilnar, Erika, Cricri, Clochette, Flo… etc.…lol)

- Hum hum c'est ça… tu es vachement perspicace dit-moi…

- Je sais… c'est mon coté féminin….

- Bien sur… et tu pense être cet homme ?

- Oui y'a des chances… enfin c toi qui voit !

- Oui oui… mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un… répondit-elle en désignant Les Spike(s).

- D »accord… alors comme ça tu hésite entre le Débile numéro un et le débile numéro deux ?

Je crois que cette technique de drague ne plut pas vraiment à Erika car elle lui flanqua son petit poing dans le nez pour le faire tomber à la renverse derrière le fauteuil : « Ils ne sont pas idiots !!!!! »

Tout le monde dans la salle commune se tut et les deux Spike réalisèrent enfin qu'Erika en avait plus qu'assez de leur chamaillerie. Ils tentèrent de s'excuser en même temps mais la jeune Serdaigle partit précipitamment vers le dortoir.

Alors que Léna entraînait Orlando dans un coin de la salle, Sadia se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago pour rejoindre Erika dans son dortoir.

Elle retrouva sont amie assise sur le bord de la fenêtre regardant dehors d'un air distrait. Elle s'approcha d'elle et passa doucement sa main dans son dos :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien… c'est que… je ne sais pas lequel choisir…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui… je suis perdu… tu comprends, James est vivant alors que Spike est un vampire…

- Oh je vois… tu veux que je te donne mon avis de gamine qui ne connais rien à la vie ?

- Oui vas-y s'il te plait…

- Moi à ta place je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde… je choisirais Spike..

- Spike ?

- Oui Spike. N'oublie pas que c'est lui qui t'a sauvée en Terre du Milieu, qu'il nous a prouvé qu'il t'aimais plus que tout et je suis certaine que tu l'aime…

- Oui mais… ça ne pourras pas durer…vivre le noir tout le temps…et puis…il est mort !

- Et alors ? …

- …..

- Et puis tu doit bien te douter que même s'il avait été humain et qu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle entre vous ça n'aurais quand même pas durer éternellement…

- ….

- On a que 17 Ans Erika ! On est encore jeunes et on ne va pas trouver l'âme sœur du premier coup ! Ca viendra…

- Oui mais toi et Drago… tu n'espère pas que ça dureras ?

- Si bien sur… mais je ne me fait pas d'illusion… Drago est un coureur de femme, même s'il a beaucoup changé. Et je sais qu'il en aura vite marre de notre histoire, je ne suis pas idiote. Mais ça m'importe peu. Je profite du coup de pot que j'ai eut de lui mettre le grappin dessus !

Erika pouffa de rire puis répondit avec un léger sourire :

- Je crois que tu as raison…

- Ben tiens que j'ai raison ! répondit fièrement son amie.

- Pour une fois…

Et elles redescendirent en riant dans la salle commune où Léna pleurait comme une… ( nda : Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais remonter un peu le niveau du perso de Léna qui est un peu pitoyable dans cet épilogue… ou ma chère co-auteur risque bien de me rayer définitivement du paysage ! lol) donc je disais…. :

Elles redescendirent dans la salle commune où Léna les attendait d'un air furieux :

- Je déteste les hommes !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé encore… demanda Sadia légèrement fatiguée.

- Orlando m'a envoyé boulé ! Il a dit qu'il préférait les mannequins… au moins elles elles ne le défigure pas… dit –elle en jetant un regard réprobateur à Erika qui se défendit comme elle put :

- T'an fait pas… il en valait pas la peine… il à l'air sympa mais y'a trop de différences entre notre monde et le siens.

- Ouaih t'as peut-être raison…n'empêche que maintenant Légolas ne veut plus me parler..

- A qui la faute ? lui lança gentiment Sadia.

- Je crois que tu devrais profiter de lui tant qu'il est là, lui conseilla finalement Erika.

- Pfff… vous avez raison… j'y vais…

Elle partit à sa recherche dans le château alors que Sadia rejoignait Drago dans le canapé et qu'Erika prenait son courage à deux mains pour aller parler à Spike et James qui, fatigués de se battre, attendaient sagement avachis sur des fauteuils.

- Les garçons, j'ai pris ma décision… J'ai bien réfléchi et je dois avouer qu'il y a deux minutes je ne savais pas encore la réponse mais quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre l'importance des sentiments… et au lieu d'écouter ma tête et ma raison, je dois écoutez mon cœur… j'ai choisi Spike. ( nda : On se croirait dans le Bachelor non ?!!)

Spike se retint de hurler de joie alors que James faisait une tête de chien battu.

- Je suis désolé James, continua-t-elle. On ne se connaît même pas !

- Oui tu as raison, admis-t-il finalement. Mais ça aurais put être sympa.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors dans la salle commune qui fut brisé par l'arrivée de Rogue et d'Alan Rickman ( l'interprète de Rogue) qui portaient une dizaine de petites fioles dans leurs mains. Alan était, heureusement pour lui, bien différent de son personnage : il avait les cheveux courts, une légère barbe de 3 jours et il était vêtu de fringues moldues. Rogue semblait quelque peu agacé par cette présence, et on se demandait bien se qui avait bien put se passer comme catastrophe pendant que Rogue créait la potion de retour.

- Voilà, annonça sombrement le maître des potions en posant les fioles sur une table. La potion est faite. Que tous ceux qui ne sont pas d'ici avale cette mixture et ne revienne jamais.

En disant cela, il avait fixé méchamment les jeunes Serdaigles présentes et, lorsqu'il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux Harry Potter : le cauchemar de sa vie. Il devint rouge de colère et décida de partir avant de péter un câble. Harry lui était mort de rire alors qu'Hermione le réprimandait sous les yeux exaspérés d'Emma Watson qui réalisait à quel point ce personnage était excessif.

Sadia distribua les fioles et réalisa que Légolas et Léna n'étaient pas revenus. Les autres durent malgré tout avalé la mixture dégoûtante qui ressemblait étrangement à de la purée de Castor. Ils disparurent tous dans un « POP ! » sonore et laissèrent enfin les véritables habitants de Poudlard entre eux.

- Voilà … ils sont partis, constata tristement Erika.

- Oui enfin ! s'exclama vivement Drago en serrant Sadia possessivement contre lui.

- Mais où sont Léna et Légolas ? demanda alors Spike.

- Moi j'ai une petite idée… dit alors Drago avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Les filles se regardèrent sans comprendre vraiment alors que Spike, Harry et Ron comprenaient très bien l'allusion du Serpentard. Lorsque Sadia compris enfin, elle lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise puis à son tour réalisant que Drago avait raison.

Et il avait effectivement raison : Léna avait sue se faire pardonner et, dans la chambre de Léna ( ou plutôt de Sadia sinon ça n'aurais pas été discret !) , les deux amants partageaient leurs derniers baisers avant que l'elfe ne retourne définitivement chez lui.

Ils redescendirent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle commune où tout le monde dormait paisiblement… tous ? Non pas tous : dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, deux personnes s'agitaient sous des couvertures en riant allégrement… sans Drago et Sadia qui « passaient le temps »….Léna prit une fiole de potion dans ses mains et la serra symboliquement contre son cœur avant de la tendre à Légolas. Ils ne prononcèrent aucun mots et s'embrassèrent, puis Légolas avala la potion en grimaçant pour disparaître à son tour. Léna resta planter là un moment puis remonta silencieusement dans son dortoir pour pleurer ce nouveau départ tranquillement. Drago et Sadia l'entendirent et s'arrêtèrent de batifoler :

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ? demanda Drago.

- Oui… je pense que cette fois ça ira…. Dans une semaine elle aura oublié…

- T'es sure ?

- Non… mais j'espère.

- Dis moi… et si on retournait dans ta chambre ? On seraient plus tranquilles pour…

- Pour… ?

- Pour jouer à la marelle !

- La marelle ? Si c'est que ça alors… d'accord !

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles, ils passèrent devant la table où restaient encore quatre fioles de potion. Sadia s'arrêta brusquement devant :

- Dit ? Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres doubles qui sont apparus ?

- De quoi ? Non enfin… je sais pas…. comment …

- Si on avaient été les seuls atteints par le sort, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Rogue n'auraient pas eut de problèmes…

- Oui mais pourquoi ils aurais été les seuls à se manifester ?

- Parce que eux étaient réveillés…

- …

- Si ça se trouve, tout les élèves représentés dans les films « Harry Potter » ont un double… mais comme ils dorment, ils ne s'en sont pas encore rendus compte !

- Les films Harry Potter ?

- Bah… ça existe, dans une sorte de monde parallèle… tu comprends?

- Non…

- Bah.. en fait, pour eux, nous sommes imaginaires…

- …. Tu délire !

- Crois-moi pas si tu veux mais moi je te dis qu'on est pas les seuls à avoir des doubles…

- N'importe quoi !

A ce moment, plusieurs cris venant du château retentirent et plusieurs « qui êtes vous ???!!! Et que faites vous là ???!!! » se firent entendre, réveillant l'ensemble du château qui bientôt se remplit de cris et de hurlement sde terreurs.

Comprenant que Sadia avait raison, Drago souffla :

- Oups… on va avoir de sérieux ennuis….

Voilà ! Cette fois c'est terminé !… quoi que.. ? En fait, on a commencé a écrire « 10 ans après » et peut être qu'on la mettra en ligne.. si vous voulez bien bien sur !

Pour la suite avec X-Men, Star Wars.. etc… ça se fera sans doute lorsque x-men3 et StarWars 3 sortiront ( peut-être avant quand même !) et je ferais peut etre l'histoire de nos trois serdaigle avec un certain Spiderman… a vous de voire… et encore merci de nous avoir lues !

Eowyn


End file.
